I'll Protect You
by rune stine
Summary: Rei was Minako’s assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn’t remember anything. AU ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai, THE COME BACK!
1. Homecoming

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**I'll Protect You**

**By: Rune Stine**

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

_Fame. Success. My very own concert. This was all I ever wanted. However, there was something that I have been longing. The desperate need to finally meet the person I wanted to spend my life with. Someone I can smile and be with. Someone I can trust, the only one that I can't live a day without. I never thought of it until recently. Have I been so occupied with my career that I never realized that there was something missing all along? _

Minako Aino, a famous singer all over Europe and Asia had just finished her concert in a big theater in Paris. As she headed towards the backstage a tall, slim short-haired blonde woman immediately approached her.

"Aino we better hurry, we still have a flight to catch!" said her Irish manager.

"Can't we just rest for a while? I'm a little tired..." The pop star complained.

"You can take a rest in the plane, besides it is a twelve-hour ride. Aren't you excited to come back in Japan, your homeland?"

"Of course I am! It's just that...geez, after an exhausting concert, a homecoming flight?" Minako pouted.

"We are saving your precious schedule Aino, and we're not going there for flirting." Said her manager as they walked out of the backstage to the dressing room, Minako puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Who says I'm going to just flirt around?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The last time you broke up with that boyfriend of yours you started listening to those hard metal songs." Wendy sighed in dismay. Minako sweat dropped.

"It was his fault. He cheated."

"Well, they all did. The three of them." The manager replied. Minako pouted again. Then she frowned.

"They couldn't understand the nature of my job. Eventually they got tired of trying to understand me. Saying that I'm just a spoiled pop star doing whatever I want. Who do they think they are? Asking me to choose between them and my career?"

"Try to be in their shoes, too. There are men like that. But all they ever want is your attention, you know. They just wanted to be with you."

"I know that. But what they did to me was unforgivable...I was even thinking of just focusing on my career. No more men for me. I had so many things in mind that I want to do once we arrive in Japan." Minako finally said.

"I'm telling you we're not on vacation. We will only stay there for more than a week." Wendy reminded sternly.

--------

Meanwhile in Tokyo Police Headquarters...

"We are assigned for the security of the pop star Minako Aino and her concert here in Tokyo. Therefore we must provide Aino-san a personal bodyguard in order to protect her." The head chief of the police said, lecturing his policemen what to do. The moment he said the pop star needed a personal bodyguard, they made an '_ahem_' noise so the head chief would notice. They wanted to be Minako Aino's personal bodyguard. However, the head chief won't choose any of them. Moments after the lecture, there was a sound of a door being opened. A not so tall but young girl about 18 years young with long, smooth black hair and shining amethyst eyes came in.

"Oh there you are Hino, just the right person for the job!" The head chief said as he approached the raven-haired girl.

"What did I do? I'm just five minutes late, right? Please don't make me clean your office again, chief!" Her pleading face wasn't fit for her overall serious look, but she was still beautiful nevertheless.

"No, it's not that, Rei! Sit down first and listen to me." The head chief hastily said to make it clear for the young police woman. She sighed in relief and sat on the nearest chair. She noticed that all her fellow policemen were glaring at her.

"What are you guys staring at!? Are you here for a death wish??" Rei reached for her pistol as her temper began. She was famous for being short-tempered. They gulped and quickly turned their eyes away from her.

"Now, now Hino, calm yourself down okay? I told you to listen to me." The head chief said as his radar detected Rei's temper meter rising up, thankfully Rei obeyed their head chief and started to listen.

"Hino, since you are the most outstanding female agent here I can provide, I'll give you a very special task." The head chief voiced enthusiastically. He thought of this carefully, Rei may be too young but she was a very brave and a very talented police officer. She could have been on a better ranking. However, for the head chief, Rei still needed experience and he thought that she was just too young for everything. Maybe he was just worried for this girl. Having to include a teenager on dangerous missions bothered him each time. Rei just turned nineteen after all. He decided to assign the girl to something less dangerous.

"Really chief? You sure are energetic today...um...may I ask what it is? Is it a kidnap or a murder case? A surprise operation?" Rei asked excitedly like this was going to be some challenge.

"Well actually, none of what you mentioned has anything to do with what I'm going to assign you."

"What do you mean? Then what kind of case is this?"

"It's a...well...how the hell am I going to explain this...oh, yeah. I know you are familiar of Minako Aino, our very own Japanese pop star who became well known all over Asia and Europe. She will be arriving here tomorrow morning and we, the Tokyo National Police are assigned for all security sorts and measures for Aino-san's safety." The head chief stated.

"So, what are we suppose to do there?" Asked Rei.

"We? No Hino, you're not included with us. We are going to check and prepare all the area for security of her upcoming concert in the Tokyo dome. And you? I will assign you as Minako Aino's personal bodyguard." The head chief finally announced. It took all the time in the world for Rei to realize what he said, and she seems unhappy with it.

"WWWWHHHAAATTT!?"

-------

As Minako Aino and her crew got inside the plane to Japan she gave a last look at what she's going to miss. She's finally coming home. It had been almost two years. She really missed her parents and friends there. She can't wait to see what changes had happened to her homeland. She'll definitely enjoy her homecoming. Although she won't be staying there for long, she won't listen to what her manager had said. What if the love of her life was just out there in Japan waiting for her? She doesn't have any idea what's in store for her.

"Hey Aino, you're day dreaming again."

"Of course I am! Imagine not seeing your homeland for about two years? I'm so excited! But wait a minute...where are...my bodyguards?" Minako searched for her bodyguards. They were always behind her back since she started to become famous. They may look buff be like women, but Minako treated them as friends when they were together in every concerts.

"They can't join you in Japan, they were re-assigned to London for the fashion designer Les Grande' Mercile." Her manager replied. Wendy seemed to have expected that Minako would look for them.

"Oh, is that so? I'm going to miss them, they're really nice. So I don't have bodyguards for the meantime?" Minako thought that this was a very perfect opportunity to sneak out and do something wild once she arrived there. She felt like a teen rebel all of a sudden. She had been surrounded by over protective people who knew her every move. It was her chance to stay away from them, even for a just a day.

"I've taken care of that. The Tokyo National Police Headquarters had provided you a personal bodyguard, and she will meet us tomorrow to escort you to the hotel."

"Wait, personal bodyguard? You mean they sent me a pet dog to follow me around?" Minako asked in disbelief. Her great one-day escape plan was ruined in an instant. She sulked and imagined a worry-free looking Japanese girl following her around, but that was inappropriate. This bodyguard was probably as big and as mean looking like her bodyguards in Europe.

"What's the difference? Your bodyguards follow you around too, right?"

"But they've been my bodyguards and friends for almost a year and I get along with them." Minako frowned.

"Come on Aino, you'll only be spending a week with this person." With this, Minako smiled a bit. Then her manager added,

"Well, you should rest and sleep. We have a lot to do once we arrive there."

"I will." Minako rested her body on the couch-like plane seat.

------

Back in Tokyo National Police Headquarters

"What do you mean I'm going to be Minako Aino's personal bodyguard?! The word '_Bodyguard_'? I understand that, but PERSONAL BODYGUARD?! Come on chief! I'm not a baby sitter, have someone else do it!" It was obvious that Rei didn't like the assigned job. So what if that's Minako Aino?

"Hino, there is no one better that I can think of other than you. Besides, we need a girl for this job, not a bunch of perverts in here! Since you're almost as old as Aino-san I'm sure you can get along with her." The head chief explained.

"B-but—"

"No buts Hino or you'll be suspended for a year!"

"Argh...Yes sir." Rei bowed in defeat.

"Meet her tomorrow six in the morning, better not be late Hino or I'll make you clean my office for a month. Now you're dismissed, and make sure to rest and sleep early tonight." The Chief warned. Rei sighed and mumbled incoherently.

------

Rei woke up five in the morning; she prepared all her things including her 'Bodyguard' uniform. She took a warm shower before going to the Tokyo International Airport. It was 5:45 in the morning, 15 minutes before the plane from England arrives. She made it sure that she won't be late, or she'll spend half of her life cleaning their head chief's office. As she arrived in the airport she was welcomed by the airport assistants who expected her arrival. Some of them looked at her with lust in their eyes. Some were waiting eagerly for a certain pop star.

She noticed there were a lot of Minako fans waiting. They were looking overly excited. It must be because Minako Aino was coming and they were dying to see the pop star. The security was all over the area as she expected. And there were groups of media and reporters waiting for the pop star outside the airport main gate, she chuckled. They had no idea Aino-san won't be going out of the main gate.

Finally, it's 5:55am when the plane finally arrived.

"This is it." Rei whispered to herself as she fixed her coat, her hands were shaking a bit. Wait, why was she nervous? Well, Aino Minako's a big shot that's why. Rei kept her serious look and walked towards the backdoor waiting area. The stairs were already connected to the door of the plane.

As the door opened, Minako's crew came out first, and next were her dancers. Finally Minako Aino came out with a waving hand followed by her manager. Some of her fans who managed to get in screamed her name at the top of their lungs. Rei's mouth left slightly opened. Her fellow agents weren't joking when they mentioned Minako Aino was extremely beautiful. Minako had a long golden blonde hair, very nice and slender figure, skin a bit tan but smooth and flawless, must be from enjoying under the sun last summer. And Rei had witnessed the liveliest smile she only once saw in televisions, including the pair of live ocean blue eyes which glitter with joy and excitement. She never thought Minako Aino was this beautiful in person. True, she wasn't a fan of the pop star. But after seeing Minako in person, she had become interested and curious.

Rei removed her cool 'agent' sunglasses as she approached Minako and her manager. Minako's manager seemed to expect Rei. Minako on the other hand, seemed like her world had stopped for a second.

'_Whoa, is this my personal bodyguard?_' Minako blushed as Rei made a slight bow to show her respect.

'_Who could resist someone this pretty...no, she is far from that, and she looked awesome!_' She had imagined her new personal bodyguard to be big and a bit masculine just like what her bodyguards in England looked like. This was far from what she imagined.

This personal bodyguard was perfect in any angle; 5'9'' tall, long black hair that show shades of purple when light passed through it, though it is pony tailed. Almost milk white skin, and for the first time in her life, she saw a pair of glowing amethyst eyes. The most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. Not to mention the cool uniform she's wearing, a black suit with probably white long sleeves inside her dress, a cute brown necktie with white strips hanging on her sexy neck and slim black slacks paired her blouse and black shoes. They can tell she's the expected bodyguard because of the earphone that Rei was wearing in her ears. (I remembered Agent Smith from _The Matrix _trilogy. ^^)

'_Maybe...could it be?'_

"You must be the one that the Tokyo police had sent." Said Minako's manager.

"Indeed, I'm agent Hino Rei. Pleased to meet you miss...?"

Rei she expected the manager to continue her speech.

"...Wendy Denverland, I'm Minako Aino's manager. And she's here right beside me." her manager said as she pointed her hand to Minako, who blushed and waved cutely at her. Minako's manager was thankful that this Japanese agent could speak English, not mention how fluent it was. Rei reached her hand to shake Wendy's hand and then turned to shake hands with Minako, whose blush had worsened as she reached her own hand to the woman in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Aino-san. And welcome back!" '_God, Minako's hands were really soft..._' Rei's smile was a bit forced but both Minako and Wendy never noticed. Rei was never good at conversations. She had practiced the 'Welcome back' line for almost fifteen minutes before taking her shower this morning.

"Nice to meet you too..." Minako giggled and whispered '_cutie_' when she turned and faced the direction of her manager. They all walked to the hallway of the airport, and the excited airport assistants were calling and waving to Minako who exchanged smiles and waved her hands to them. They went to the very back of the airport to avoid reporters and media, which Wendy had requested to the Police.

"Tokyo N-P-H, this is _Raven_ speaking." Rei said as she held the speaker of her earphone.

"Tokyo N-P-H this is _Condor_ come in, Raven." A male voice came out from Rei's earphone.

"Yes Condor, I have pop star and her manager here. We are heading to the Hotel." Rei said as she assisted Minako and Wendy inside the black luxury limousine. Then she got herself inside the car on the driver's seat and started the engine to drive. _Great. Now I'm a chauffeur._

"Whoa! Rei is she really there with you right now? What does she looked like in person?" 'Condor' asked. She heard the other voices of her fellow police in the earphone said '_Yeah Rei, what did she look like?_' and '_Rei, get her autograph for us pleeeeaaassseee!_' Rei's gritted her teeth.

"Autograph your ass, go ask for it yourselves! I'm not doing any favors from you guys!" Rei hissed, having the great difficulty to control her annoyance and keep her eyes on the road at the same time. She realized she wasn't alone, she blushed profusely.

"...s-sorry about that..." Rei said with an honest apology. Minako just giggled, Wendy blinked a few times then smiled a bit. Rei placed her hand on her forehead as she slapped herself mentally for embarrassing herself.

"Big boss is going to make me clean his office forever if he hears this..." Rei mumbled and sweat dropped, Minako was just watching her with amusement. She heard what the cute policewoman had whispered.

Rei sighed then continued as she kept her eyes on the road while driving.

"Welcome to Tokyo. I'll be driving you to a five star hotel. It will be a short ride but please make yourselves comf--"

"Do you like music, Rei-san?" The pop star started.

"E-eh? Well...I guess I do."

"What type of song you like the most?"

"Whatever that sounds pleasing to my ears. I prefer instrumental songs though." Rei could tell that Minako was a bit disappointed that she doesn't like pop too much. She was just answering the pop star's question honestly. But the blonde girl still smiled nonetheless.

"Are you staying with us? You're my _personal bodyguard_ right?" Minako asked Rei with a husky voice. For some reason, she felt like flirting. Rei looked young and timid. Minako could tell that this girl was the serious type, _her type_. Did it mean that she liked girls? No, Minako thought. She never felt any attraction from a girl before. Not to mention that she was a celebrity and was always surrounded by handsome and beautiful people. However, the raven-haired girl before her right now was an exception.

"Uh...well...I don't know. I'll have to ask my superior about that once we arrive at the hotel." Rei suddenly felt a little discomfort when she heard the 'staying' thing. Wendy was mildly surprised that Minako started a conversation with the bodyguard. It was a bit awkward for Minako to be the one interviewing somebody else. As for Rei, she wanted to get to the hotel as soon as possible. For a short drive this sure was the longest.

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	2. I Found Safety in Her Arms

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Two: I Found Safety in Her Arms**

They arrived at the hotel at exactly seven in the morning. The front entrance of the hotel was filled with reporters and fans that were waiting for Minako. Rei knew she would deal with this crowd, with the help of her fellow policemen who were in the crowd to control the people and the media from entering the pathway where they were going to enter inside the hotel. The back entrance was unavailable at that moment. They had no choice but to take the main entrance.

"Raven this is Eagle, over." The head chief's voice came in Rei's earphone.

"Come in Eagle sir," Rei replied.

"Raven be careful by the time you get out from that car, anything can happen out there, you know what to do. Make sure Aino-san and her manager are near you, and walk inside the hotel as fast as you all can."

"Roger that Eagle sir."

As Rei parked the car at the front door, the reporters and some of Minako's fans started using their cameras to take the pop star's picture. Man, Minako wasn't even out of the car and their cameras started flashing madly!

Rei was the first to get out, and then she opened the right door of the car, revealing Wendy, and then the crowd roared when Minako finally got out of the car. Minako waved at her fans. Rei's fellow agents rushed into action by preventing the crowd and the media from entering the pathway inside the hotel. They were having a hard time doing it. Rei's eyes were almost blinded by the endless flashing of cameras, Minako and Wendy seemed to have been used to it. But as they approached in the middle, most of the reporters managed to slip from the police and dove themselves madly at Minako's direction. This caused them to squeeze Minako, Rei and Wendy in the middle. The other police from inside the hotel went out and helped their comrades on stopping the crowd from going wild. Minako never knew these people were this desperate to get a scoop. Her panic worsened as she was pushed away from the hotel entrance, she closed her eyes in fear. Suddenly, a strong but gentle arm reached and held her waist and then she was pulled back to the direction of the entrance. She found herself in her bodyguard, Rei's arms. Her bodyguard hugged her as the other arm held Wendy, her manager. Rei pushed the reporters with her body first through the crowd inside the hotel. The other policemen managed to close the front entrance of the hotel from the outside as they push the reporters away. Rei and the others sighed in relief when they were finally inside the hotel lobby. Wendy sat down on the huge couch, shocked from what happened. Some of the hotel employees approached hastily to assist them.

Rei blushed when she realized the pop star was still hugging her...tight. Her eyes closed from fear. Clearly Minako was not so used to this type of situation since she had more bodyguards in Europe. Minako was shaking a bit, and Rei knew she had to say something.

"Uh...I-I really apologize for what happened Aino-san. My comrades weren't able to control the crowd...But we are safe now, please calm down...and...And..." Rei hesitated.

"...do you mind if I let myself breathe?" Rei gulped.

-------

_I never imagined the media here were as violent as the ones in Paris...wha!? They're pushing me away from the hotel! Help! Ms. Wendy! Rei-san!...Rei! Please don't let them take me, Rei!_

"Aino-san...do you mind if I let myself breathe?"

Minako's thoughts were suddenly awakened as she heard Rei's voice.

'_The violent media is gone, so is the wild noise. I felt comfort all of a sudden...am I lying on a bed? But I'm still standing. I think I'm hugging something...No, I'm HUGGING SOMEONE_!' Minako finally opened her eyes when she realized she was still hugging an out of breath Rei. Her head rested on Rei's chest and both her arms hug-crushing Rei's ribs.

"Oh! I-am-so-sorry!" Minako apologized. She couldn't believe she would do that to Rei. The other girl finally gasped for the air she lost.

"It's-okay...no problem, I myself got scared out there." Rei was still out of breath and holding her own chest. Once she regained her normal breathing she assisted Minako to the sofa and made her sit next to her manager, Wendy.

"If you hadn't grabbed us inside, we probably could have been squeezed out there Ms. Hino, I'm glad you still knew what to do during that situation." Wendy said.

"I'm glad you appreciated what I did. But I'm still sorry for the wild crowd and lack of security men..." Rei replied.

One of the hotel employees gave them something to drink to calm them down. Rei detecting safety, she called her comrades to report their status.

"Tokyo N-P-H, this is Raven speaking." Rei said.

"Tokyo N-P-H this E—er, the head chief. Rei, are you all okay in there? Where are Aino-san and her manager?!" the head chief sounded very worried.

"We're alright. We are now safe here in the lobby of the hotel sir." Replied Rei.

"Please tell Aino-san and her manager that we are very sorry for what happened outside."

"I already did, chief."

"Good. Let Aino-san and her manager rest, they must be very tired by now."

" Um...chief?" Rei caught up with the head chief's voice.

"What is it, Raven?"

"Well...do I have to stay here with them?" Rei whispered nervously.

"Rei, didn't I tell you that you're Aino-san's _personal bodyguard_?" Rei's shoulder slumped with what the chief said.

"But chief, I don't have any clothes to change to."

"I'll send Rinka to your apartment to get and bring you some clothes. Don't ever leave Aino-san there, Hino Rei!"

"B-But..." Rei was supposed to complain to their head chief when she heard someone call her name.

"Rei-san?" Minako called her, almost whispering.

"Oh, Aino-san. Do you need anything? Would you like to go to your room right now?" Rei offered. Minako must have heard what she and her head chief had talked. Minako reached and held Rei's hand tightly, causing Rei to get a bit embarrassed.

'_I think you're the one I need.'_ That was what Minako wanted to say to her.

"Please stay." Minako pleaded, her eyes were watery. Rei was shocked with the pop star's request.

"Please Rei." The pop star begged. Rei was confused. But she knew that she was the only one who could protect her that moment. She closed her eyes for about five seconds then...

"Don't worry I'll stay, I'm your personal bodyguard right?" Rei said without hesitation in her voice. Minako now held both Rei's hands and lifted them up.

"Oh thank you-thank you- thank you- thank you!" Minako cheered with all the energy she had left but she sure was happy Rei was staying with them. Suddenly Minako felt her knees weaken causing her to lose her balance and fell. But Rei was quick enough to catch her. She lifted up the pop star in bridal style. Wendy rushed beside them.

"Minako, are you alright? Ms. Hino please carry her into her room, she never had any rest since she got here." Rei nodded and called one of the female assistants. She refused the help of the hotel luggage man to carry Minako since the pop star wasn't that heavy. She had strong arms, mostly because of arm exercises she had on gym and also by sweeping at the temple where she lived once almost everyday before becoming a police.

"Please lead me to her room." Rei followed Wendy and the hotel assistant to the room where they would rest for the day.

'_This is embarrassing, she's now carrying me...but I love it. She smells like roses, although she's a little sweaty right now. I feel like a child when I asked her to stay...Why did I do that anyway? Stupid Aino...but I felt safe when she's near me...I can't understand it either, I mean, we just met almost two hours ago and here I am suddenly wanted to be attached to this person. Never have I felt this kind of safety from somebody else. Not even my parents, friends or my ex-boyfriends. It's like I want to be like this forever. Is this what they call 'love at first sight'? But Rei is a girl! But maybe...' _

Minako thought as she rested her head on Rei's shoulder and began to sleep soundly. Rei was surprised at first but she just left it so that the pop star can rest while she carried her to their hotel room. When they arrived in their room Rei rested Minako's sleeping form in the first bed and covered the pop star with a think white blanket.

"Please rest too Ms. Wendy, you needed it as much as Minako." Rei said as Wendy wiped Minako's face with wet towel.

"Thank you Ms. Hino, I would never know what to do without you. Are you staying here with us? You're Minako's personal bodyguard right?" Wendy looked calm, but fear was still in her voice.

"Of course I am. I'll be with you until Ms. Aino no longer needs my assistance." It's a little vexing for Rei to hear that 'You're her personal bodyguard right?' statement. She would stay because she felt that she was needed.

"I'm really glad and thankful for that, Ms. Hino." Wendy finally rested in her own bed.

Rei didn't have a bed so she had to squeeze herself on the couch near the door. Minako and her manager sure never had a good sleep last night, but she did so she definitely not needed any rest since she was on a full-time duty. Instead she made sure the room was secured. Finally, she was able to calm down and sat on the couch. She loosened her necktie and rested her back in the couch as she sighed deeply. She watched Minako and her manager for four hours straight. She inspected their room once in a while, and even looked outside the terrace in case there are cameras from the neighboring buildings. It's almost noon, so far everything's safe.

Her fellow police and junior, Rinka Kimimoto dropped by to deliver her extra uniform, clothes and things. She was very relieved to have some clothes to change to. She desperately wanted to take a bath. But before she could do that she needed wait for either Minako or Wendy to wake up first. She didn't want them to freak out when they wake up without a guard.

It was past noon, Rei felt her eyes close. She finally felt her limit. She never thought watching her clients sleep peacefully could be this tiring. She didn't realize that she had dozed off on the couch.

-------

Minako woke up and observed the place where she's at right now. After recalling what happened, she sat up on her bed and searched for her personal bodyguard. She had found Rei sleeping tiredly at the couch beside their door. She smiled at how peaceful her bodyguard looked when sleeping. She took a spare blanket from a cabinet and wrapped her bodyguard with it. She searched her camera phone in her pocket and took a picture of her sleeping bodyguard and giggled. Then she went back to continue her sleep.

------

Afternoon came...

It was three in the afternoon when Rei woke up and realized she had slept in the couch. She immediately stood and looked at her clients. Good, still sleeping. It would be very embarrassing if they woke up before her. She reached for the telephone provided inside their room and called for room service.

"Mushi-mushi, can I help you?" the receptionist asked over the phone.

"Yes, I would like you to deliver the best and healthiest meal on the menu for room 507. The order is for two people and to be delivered within thirty minutes." Rei ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Please expect for the meal to arrive within the given time. Thank you and enjoy your afternoon."

"Thank you." Rei placed handset on the phone. Suddenly a familiar voice greeted her.

"Good morning, Rei-chan!" Minako greeted her bodyguard. It seemed that the long sleep regained her energy.

"Good morning Ms. Hino, we really had a peaceful sleep. I hope we did not disturb your rest." Wendy followed.

"Actually I just woke up." Rei admitted.

"I had a good nap...and a good dream..." Minako winked at the confused Rei.

"I ordered something for you to eat. It should be here by three-thirty."

"Ooh that's very sweet of you Rei-chan!"

'_Argh, cut the –chan..._' Rei thought.

"It is my job to provide you all the things you need as long as you stay here in Japan." Rei said.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Hino. I'll take a bath first before eating a breakfast." Wendy said before she headed to the hotel bathroom. There was an awkward silence when the two teenage girls were left alone. Minako started the conversation once again.

"So Rei-chan, how old are you?"

"Eh? Erm...I'm turning nineteen April next year." Rei was surprised at the sudden conversation.

"Wow, you're too young to be a police woman! I'm nineteen already, so I'm a few months older than you, huh?" Minako followed Rei as she sat on the couch she slept at.

"How long have been in this job?" The pop star followed another question.

"Well, I started as a junior after I graduated from training at seventeen. After a year I was assigned to do fieldwork and surprise operations. I'm still on probationary though since I'm...well, too young for this sort." Rei shrugged.

"So you started early too! Are you still single?" Minako asked out the blue. It was what she wanted ask on the first place.

"Yes I am. And I don't think I have time for relation—-wait a minute what does it had anything to do with me??" Rei glared at the blonde girl who kept her curious, innocent smile.

Then someone knocked at their door, Rei asked who the person was, it was the room service who delivered the meal she ordered for Minako and her manager. Wendy was still in the middle of the bath so Minako decided not to wait for her. Then after the meal was served, Rei excused herself and walked to the door when Minako stopped her.

"Rei-chan, where are you going?"

"...To buy food at the floor canteen. It's just right down the hall." Rei simply replied.

"Why don't you order something for yourself too?" The blonde offered.

"Bodyguards aren't supposed to eat here with their clients. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Well hold your feet and come back here, you'll eat here with me and I insist!" Minako crossed her arms as she pouted.

"B-but—"

"No buts Hino or I'll make you clean your chief's office for the rest of your life." Minako winked at Rei who blushed profusely. Rei sighed and walked back to the laughing Minako and sat in front of her.

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	3. Minachan!

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Three: Ecchi Mina-chan!**

Rei was embarrassed sharing an afternoon lunch with Japan and Europe's phenomenal pop star, Minako Aino. This was all too much, she thought. Although she was really hungry, she ate only a little because she couldn't eat well when Minako kept staring at her. They heard a cell phone rang inside the bathroom, probably from Wendy's. After few minutes she got out of the bathroom, now dressed in simple attire.

"The meeting today was called off, Minako. I guess we have the rest of the day for ourselves. You may want to relax a bit and take you time since we have a lot to do starting tomorrow." The manager smiled at the two younger girls in front of her. Minako brightened up with the announcement.

"That's right! Let's go somewhere after eating, Rei-chan!" Minako jumped and sat beside Rei, grabbing the raven-haired girl's arm in the process which made her blush.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aino. Since the hotel building outside is surrounded by reporters and the back entrance is still inaccessible." Wendy's reply caused Minako to puff her cheeks and then pouted. She couldn't even get out of this building for shopping? Minako looked around trying to look for something to do, not realizing that she was still hugging Rei's arm. The blonde star saw the hotel brochure on top of the drawer beside the lamp. She stood up and went there to get it, dragging Rei with her. Minako finally let go of her arms and started reading the brochure.

"I know! Since we can't go outside, we'll take a tour inside this hotel instead!" Minako said. Wendy just sighed. This girl would never give up.

"I guess inside the hotel won't hurt. I'll have to stay here though. I want to talk to my family and let them know we made it safely back to Tokyo. Please take care of her, Ms. Hino. That girl suddenly disappears, so better keep an extra eye on her." Wendy said as she sat on the chair and started eating the food Rei had ordered for her. The bodyguard nodded slowly then looked at Minako who was pouting.

"You don't have to tell that embarrassing thing to Rei-chan! In fact I'm the one who's going to keep an eye on her." She crossed her arms. Rei laughed nervously.

"But Ms. Wendy I can't leave you here without security. I was assigned to watch after both of you." Rei reasoned. However, Minako won't let this opportunity slip.

"Then call one of your comrades here, Wendy doesn't like going out that much and I really wanted to sea the big aquarium at the twentieth floor. Please Rei-chan..." The blonde girl pleaded with her now puppy-like eyes. The policewoman sighed and defeat as she grabbed her earphone and called one of her fellow police to guard Wendy after getting permission from the head chief. After everything's settled Minako hurried and changed to a different outfit, not too much revealing since she won't be going outdoors.

"Are going to be alright by yourself, Ms. Wendy? Please feel free to ask my comrade if you needed anything." Rei was still worried even if there was already someone to look after Minako's manager. Wendy smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. I'll be calling Minako's cell phone if it's time to go back." She reassured both of them.

"Alright, let's go, Rei-chan!" Minako grabbed the raven-haired girl's arm and once again dragged her out of the door. As they went outside a tall, muscled man in police uniform stood guard beside the door. The policeman blushed when he saw Minako in flesh. However Rei reminded him to look after Wendy while they were gone.

They rode an elevator up to the twentieth floor. When they arrived, there were few people around, to Rei's relief. But that didn't keep them from getting glances of surprise and excitement. Minako Aino was with her after all. They were in a very expensive hotel, so most of the guests there were rich and famous, some were foreigner. Although Minako's beauty was captivating, they were too shy to approach the pop star. Minako knew better. But Rei still needed to stay alert no matter what. So she started looking around for anything suspicious like reporters who secretly sneaked in or perverts. Anyone who would try anything nasty will have to think twice, Rei thought.

The hallway was surrounded by the aquarium tank. So every time they passed the glass wall they see different types of selected sea creatures. Minako had seen many of this before, but she never got tired of it. Rei on the other hand was fascinated. She never goes out much, not even when she was a kid. That's why she was never good at conversations. She had spent most of her growing up years at her grandfather's temple where everything was quiet and isolated. But she loved it, and missed it so much. If her grandfather were still alive she would have been a miko, a priestess of the temple. But since she was too young to inherit the temple, it was now under the elders who were close relatives of her grandfather. Rei would have insisted for the position, since she really loved the place. But it was her grandfather's wish for her not to inherit the temple since he doesn't want Rei to keep herself isolated from the world where she really belonged to. Maybe her grandfather was right after all. When her uncle took custody of her and exposed her to the crime-fighting world everything had changed dramatically. Rei looked at her surroundings, everything looked modern. At first she hated it, and then she realized that she couldn't do anything about it since the only thing that's permanent was change. Then she looked at Minako who was taking a picture of an orange starfish using her cell phone camera.

"Rei-chan, look at that starfish! It's orange and it's so bright. I love that color, you know?" Minako said as she excitedly saved the picture. Then she focused her camera this time at Rei. The raven-haired girl tried to block the view with her hand but Minako glared at her and she immediately put her hand down.

"Rei-chan, smile!" Minako commanded and finally took a picture of the girl. Rei offered to take the blonde girl's picture beside the aquarium which the other girl accepted. Minako this time grabbed Rei's shoulders and snuggled close to her and took a picture of them both.

After enjoying the aquarium they went to the penthouse, the last floor on top of the building. For some reason there were fewer people in that floor than the last place they went to. You could even count them with your fingers. It was already six in the evening. Time sure was fast, but it was what the both of them were waiting for. The sun was down, dark skies and city lights illuminated the night time. The view from where they stood at was just perfect. Minako took her seat while Rei remained standing. There was an awkward ten-second silence between.

"S-so...how long are you going to stay in Tokyo? N-not that I wanted you to go already b-but...er...well," Rei was surprised that she started an actual conversation with Minako. The blonde girl giggled at the other girl's attempt to talk to her but stopped when Rei felt embarrassed for messing it up. Rei had no idea that it was this hard to start a friendly conversation. Minako wasn't supposed to be intimidating but Rei was rather nervous every time they started talking to each other.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Rei-chan, there are few people around and we're far away from them. You're beautiful and charming, so get a little self-confidence in you!" Minako told her, Rei looked down, blushing and thinking at the same time.

"It's not really that I don't have...confidence but," Rei hesitated. Minako frowned and looked back at the sight before her.

"Is it because of who I am?" Rei noticed the change of tone from the pop star's voice. She knew that the blonde girl had her difficulties too. Minako was always treated as special, so no one had ever been that honest with her, except for Wendy who was a very straight-forwarded woman. However, Rei was honest when it comes to showing her emotions.

"Well, I consider the fact that you are famous. Actually it was just that...I've never met someone who's completely the opposite of me...that's why...I don't know how to...how to deal with you." The bodyguard kept her gaze down, she felt stupid for saying that. She had never been this embarrassed in her life. Minako, on the other hand was surprised at the sudden confession. It made sense. They really were complete opposites of each other. She was an outgoing person while Rei was serious and a shy one. It must have been so hard for Rei to admit it, but she did. Minako never felt so much affection to a person before.

"Rei-chan, sit here." Minako moved and motioned Rei to sit beside her. Rei hesitated but since no one was around them she complied.

"I want you to try and tell me about your job, on how you cope with it." Minako said. She wanted to hear the other girl's voice. She wanted this girl to get used to talking with her, by starting about something that the girl would be comfortable with. It was a slow and short conversation though. But for Minako, it was a step forward. Silence once again reigned between the two of them. The pop star decided to relax and enjoy the scene with the presence of the girl beside her.

"Let's stay here a little longer." She didn't hear a reply but felt the other girl nod. It was only this morning that they first met but Minako finally decided.

'_Rei is different, Rei is kind, Rei is the one and she is going to be mine._'

------

The next day came and everyone was up early. Minako and Rei went ahead and ate their breakfast while Wendy was re-organizing Minako's schedule for the day. Few minutes after the breakfast, Rei took out the duffle bag that her colleague Rinka had brought to her and took out another pair of suit. This time it was colored gray.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I can tell that I smell already." Rei said embarrassingly.

"No, no. Of course we wouldn't mind Ms. Hino, you deserved it. I'll take care of Minako, don't worry." Wendy said as she started eating her own breakfast. Rei nodded appreciatively and proceeded to the bathroom.

Suddenly an idea came in Minako's mind.

Wendy watched Minako picked the phone up and ask for the room service to pass by outside their room. Now, what was Minako thinking?

The room service woman waited for the person who ordered her to stop by room 507. She was surprised when she saw Minako called her from behind the door she was waiting.

"Kami—-Minako Aino?!" The woman gasped in disbelief.

"Shhh..." Minako told her to stay quiet. Good thing no one was around.

"Do you have a pest in there? Like a mouse?" The pop-star whispered.

"Why yes, I just caught an injured mouse at the first floor Aino-san." The woman replied.

"Can I have it?" Minako directly asked.

"Oh, no-no-no. You'll get your hands dirty Aino-san! Besides, what if this pest bites you?" The concerned woman said.

"Relax, if you lend me a pair of those gloves you are wearing the mouse won't be able to bite me right?"

The floor manager still isn't convinced. But then she had thought of it and...

"Alright. I'll lend you my gloves and give you the mouse...but for one thing,"

"What is it?" Minako eagerly waited for the reply.

"Can you sign an autograph for my daughter? She's a huge fan of yours." the woman asked. Minako sighed in relief.

"Of course!" Then the woman gladly handed out a piece of paper and pen for the pop star to sign into. After that Minako finally had what she wanted from the woman. She gave the woman a big hug and thanked her.

Minako was holding the tail of a small mouse while wearing a glove to prevent the mouse from biting her. Wendy was about to approach her when she saw Minako holding a mouse.

"Aino-what-is-that—"

"Shhhh! Just watch me Wendy okay?! And don't speak!" Minako hissed. Then she placed the injured mouse into the floor near her bed, and then threw her gloves into the trash can near the window. She climbed and stood on top of her bed. After a heavy breathe, she concentrated, and then...

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!"

--------

-Rei's point of view-

'_Finally, a rewarding shower.'_ Rei thought as she sighed contently. The feeling of warm water flowing down her body was so relaxing. It was her first shower here in a luxury hotel.

'_I guess I was just lucky...Minako Aino is damn beautiful...I don't know why but I can't take my mind off her. I guess I envy her because she's so perfect...and friendly._' Rei was taken out of her thoughts when...

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!"

Rei jumped as she heard Minako scream. She rushed out then grabbed her bathroom towel and wrapped it quickly around her naked body. She ran and almost slipped herself out of the shower room. Finally, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out to find Minako standing above her bed.

"Rei-chan there's a mouse on the floor!" Minako whimpered as she pointed a small mouse crawling slowly and unbalanced on the carpet floor.

Rei sighed. All that screaming was because of a tiny mouse?

'_I must have convinced her._' Minako giggled in her mind as she continued acting like she was scared of the mouse. Thankfully, Rei wasn't afraid of pests. She saw a lot of them back from the temple she lived at. Wendy was just standing there, speechless.

"Rei-chan please take it away, I'm scared of mice!" Minako fake pleaded as she covered her face with her hands for the other girl to see that she didn't want to see pest. But behind her hands was a giggling face.

Rei once again sighed and easily picked up the injured mouse by its tail using her left hand. The right hand was supporting the almost loose towel that was barely covering her body. Finally, she threw the mouse out of the terrace.

"There. The pest is gone." Rei announced. But instead seeing a still scared face of the pop star, she could have sworn Minako was giggling but stopped when she turned to face her.

"Why were you smiling?" The Police woman asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I was just happy you got rid of that mouse."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear."

Rei glared at Minako who was acting innocent. Minako was really cute when she does that.

"If that is all, I guess I have to continue my shower then." Rei said and she turned her back. Then Minako called her.

"Uh...Rei?"

"Yeah?" Rei turned to Minako, giving the pop star a full view of her bodyguard's well-formed body.

"Nothing!" Minako said cutely.

Rei sighed and turned again. '_This girl is impossible.'_

After Rei was out of sight, Minako laid her body back to bed, she sighed and then giggled. Wendy was still speechless.

"De-li-cious!" Minako purred as she recalled how Rei looked with only wearing a bathroom towel. Too bad she did not pull it off of her bodyguard. She used her very effort to control herself from doing it. If Wendy weren't watching she would have done that. Then she finally noticed Wendy.

"What do you say Wends?" Minako asked then sat up and looked at her manager. Wendy finally awakened from being dazed.

"Come on Wendy say something!" Minako said to her manager.

"You told me not to speak right?!" Wendy said. Her voice with a twist of shock from what she saw.

"Aino, can you make things clear here, are you flirting with Ms. Hino??" Wendy's voice became clear but was choking.

"What if I am? I'm not that obvious, right?" Minako cheerfully said.

"Geez, Aino, I'll never get used to you! I'll let you do this because I've never seen you so happy before. But never, I repeat never let the media make an issue out of this, or your whole career will end with a period." Wendy warned. Minako only giggled in reply.

"Thaaannkk yooouuu!" Minako hugged her manager then she went back to her bed and daydreamed of Rei over and over again.

'_If this becomes her obsession then I hope it won't ruin her career. But I have never seen Minako this happy, it's like she got ten times livelier than she was before._' Wendy sighed as she thought of possible solutions in case the media had discovered Minako was flirting with a girl, or her personal bodyguard to be more specific.

Rei got out of the bathroom wearing her gray suit. She felt Minako staring at her back. After drying and fixing her hair she turned to Wendy.

"Does Ms. Aino have a schedule today?"

"Yes," Said Wendy as she scanned her pocket scheduler.

"Minako has some interviews at channel 6 studio four, this morning. You should take a bath now Aino."

Minako nodded and went to the bathroom. Before closing the door she waited for Rei to look at her direction, and when Rei did, Minako gave her a flying kiss and continued inside the bathroom. Rei blinked a few times.

'_JustMyImagination-JustMyImagination-JustMyImagination..._' Rei kept saying in her mind. The heat came up to her head.

After finishing her shower, Minako was out of the bathroom. Wrapped on her wet body is the same bathroom towel that Rei used after taking a shower.

"Is that my towel?" Rei glared at the pop star.

"Yes why?" Minako asked sweetly.

"So why are you using it? No offense but don't you have your own towel?" Rei was controlling her temper. She doesn't want anyone using her things without permission.

"I have five actually. They come in five different colors and types of fabrics." Said Minako as she walked slowly around Rei, trying to seduce her bodyguard.

"Then...why use mine?" Rei gulped. Is this going to be what she thought it was?

"Because yours were softer...smoother...and smells like..." Minako paused to face Rei by few inches.

"...you..." Minako finished. Rei blushed while Wendy smiled and sweat dropped.

'_Kami—she's seducing me!_'

"Well c-can I get it back now? I'll have to take it back inside my duffle bag..." The poor police asked.

"If you want it back, then take it from my body." Minako offered the edge of the towel that wrapped her body to Rei.

"Maybe later." Rei said as she turned her back against Minako and blushed madly. Minako giggled then walked towards the dressing room. Rei was too easy to tease, though she was serious, she was also the shy type at the same time. Minako will have to release her hidden flirting powers to get this girl. '_Now give me three days._'

Minutes later Minako finally got out of the dresser room. Rei was stunned, her mouth wide open. Minako was wearing her red turtle-neck sleeveless blouse that clung perfectly to her beautiful body, and then she wore a tiny black skirt for her lower garments. The sight of the pop star's flawless legs was driving Rei mad. She wore her long black high-heeled boots that covered her feet and legs. Her long blonde hair was neatly pinned by a pretty red bow, as red as her blouse. Minako's lips were covered by a shiny Indian red lip stick.

"Wow Ms. Aino, you look fabulous." Rei absent-mindedly said. Minako blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Rei-chan."

"If you go with us to Europe you'll see more than what Minako wears Ms. Hino." Wendy teased. Rei snapped from her thoughts then blushed profusely. She couldn't wish more than seeing the pop star like this.

"Well I guess I'll just stick with what I'm wearing." Wendy added.

"Then we're all set." The bodyguard composed herself.

Rei once again escorted them on their way to the star network channel 6. They arrived at ten o'clock in the morning. They saw a crowd of fans and reporters outside the entrance, they had expected it. They also noticed that the police were multiplied into more than three times. This time they looked meaner and scary.

'The _head chief multiplied the agents here. He must have been furious with this morning's incident. Poor guy._' Rei thought. The head chief was a very much respected man. He would never tolerate any mistakes and will make sure it won't happen again. Rei smiled when she remembered that she herself was always being punished because of her impatient attitude.

Minako and Wendy were relieved when they successfully entered the studio without the media making trouble. For Minako, it still scared her, but at the same time she felt like pouting because she couldn't cling to Rei in case it occurred again. But overall she was glad nothing bad happened.

"Raven this is Eagle, have you entered studio four safely?" The head chief's voice came out from Rei's earphone.

"We have entered studio four safe and sound Eagle, sir." Rei replied.

"Good, good. Um...Rei?" Rei paused as the head chief called her by her first name.

"Yes, Eagle sir?"

"Are you okay in there? I was worried at Aino-san and her manager, but I'm also worried about you. If anything happens to you, your father won't forgive me." The head chief said. Rei can tell the voice of the head chief was serious and sincere.

Rei smiled. This guy never changed.

"...Don't worry big boss, I'm Hino Rei right? I'd rather clean your office every weekend than to see you looking worried." Rei said. Minako was looking at her silently. She liked to see Rei smile like that for her too.

Wendy called Minako from the stage of the studio. It was the stage where the talk show will be held. Minako walked towards her manager merrily, Wendy introduced the talk show host to Minako.

"Minako, this is Tamako Yuhashi. She is the host of 'Stars Exposed'." Wendy pointed a short, skinny Japanese woman. Her hair was black but it was highlighted with blonde strips. She wore thick eyeglasses and has a small but noticeable mole on the lower left side of her left eye. Minako can tell she was the host because of the woman's thick lips topped with thick red lip stick.

"Please to meet you—"

"Aino-san we are so excited to start this show especially that you are our very special guest!" The host said without pausing to breath.

Minako sweat-dropped. The studio was pretty cold. She began wrapping her arms to her body. Then the show finally started. The director instructed Minako to sit on the stage couch with Tamako, the host of the show. The background music of the show played and everyone in the studio went quiet.

Rei stood beside Wendy. Together they watched the pop star being interviewed.

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	4. Getting to Know Me

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Four: The Place I Call Home**

The show finally started.

"_Good morning everyone, welcome to STARS EXPOSED! Today is our very, very special episode because our guest for today is a very famous pop star! We welcome back, Minako Aino!!!" _Tamako announced.

The camera focused on Minako and the pop star waved at it.

"_Good morning Minako-san!"_

"Good morning Tamako-san_!"_ Minako greeted.

"_Wow Minako-san you always look absolutely beautiful, and not to mention an equally beautiful voice you posses, how did your manager discover your talent?"_

"I was attending my high school back when I was performing a song in our music class for recitation, my instructor and voice teacher's friend, Ms. Wendy Denverland who came from Ireland visited us that very same day of my recitation and listened to our performance. Ms. Wendy, who happened to be a professional manager, said that I have a great potential of becoming a star. She introduced me to the owner of the famous recording company in the United Kingdom, Kline Records."

"Then after a year of training, recording and getting ready, my very first album was released and my songs became a hit. And I became famous." Minako added.

"_Since you became famous I bet you've become very busy with your schedule, what do you do when you or if you have your free time?"_

"I go love hunting! *_chuckles_* Just kidding! I spend my free time talking to my family through long distance over the phone. I really missed them so much, especially my mom. Sometimes my manager and I go shopping. But I usually spend my free time sleeping!"

"_How about squeezing a time to find a boyfriend?"_

"Find a boyfriend? I don't think that's necessary. Love is always around you. It will come when fate decided. You will feel it when you think that is the right person." Minako stated.

'_Hmmm that is a wise quotation from a pop star. No wonder you really are a role model to many especially the children.'_

There was a pause. _Role Model? Speaking of me flirting with another girl..._

Minako shrugged.

"Come on, I'm not that good. I can be a little evil sometimes. Parents are really the ones who should and will always be the primary role model. Trust me. My good attitude came from my mother!"

_And my Hentai side came from my father! _Minako added in her thought then smiled.

"_There's news that you and your male childhood friend are now a lovely pair. Is that true?"_

"No! Of course not! He's my very best friend and will always be. Right, Daisuke-chan?" Minako directly winked and chuckled at the camera to deliver the message through television. Daisuke was her only male childhood friend and was, well, a gay guy. She heard that most of her friends were attending different universities so she was afraid she won't be meeting all of them again.

"_Oh, by the way, we just want to tell you that we are deeply sorry for what happened yesterday at the Hotel because of our fellow reporters who forced their way to the entrance."_

"Oh, don't worry. I was scared at first but then I figured that someone is going to be there in case it happened again." Minako glimpsed at Rei who blushed and looked away.

"_Minako-san, majority of your fans already knew about your upcoming concert this week. But some of your fans weren't updated. Would you like to inform them about your concert?"_

"Oh yeah," Minako looks at the camera.

"Everyone is invited to watch my concert at the Tokyo Coliseum this Saturday of the week. Hope you all get your tickets at the ticket booths and thank you very much for your solid support; I'll make sure that you will enjoy it!"

"_Thank you very much for squeezing us an interview from your hectic time Minako-san!"_

"Thank you too, Tamako-san!"

"_And that's the end of our live interview with Minako Aino."_

The director had finally announced "_CUT"_. Minako and Tamako stayed at the stage couch and chatted a little. Minako wished that Tamako would now stop talking and interviewing her now that the show had taken a short break. She was already getting cold because of her outfit.

To Minako's relief, Wendy interrupted them and reminded Minako of her rehearsal meeting this afternoon. Now Tamako's attention turned to Wendy and she started interviewing Minako's manager. Minako tip-toed her way down to the studio stage in able to escape the ever talking Tamako.

Tamako's questions weren't that personal but Minako was already chilling. She needed to warm her body or she'll catch a cough or worse, fever.

She went to the area where it was a little warm. She rubbed her palms on her arms. But that was not enough to warm her because she's feeling her body getting numb because of the cold studio.

Suddenly a familiar pair of strong but gentle hands placed and wrapped a rose-scented gray colored garment around her upper body that instantly started to warm her body up. She turned to look and thank this kind _gentleman._

But it was not a gentleman. _She_ was way better than a gentleman.

"R-Rei?" Minako was surprised.

"Put that on for a while. You were getting cold, I just noticed..." Rei said while she was looking away from Minako. Although the studio was a little dark, Minako could tell Rei is blushing.

"Come on, let's get Ms. Wendy." Rei tried to change the subject as she walked past Minako going to Wendy and Tamako's direction.

"Rei?" Her bodyguard stopped.

Rei noticed Minako wasn't calling her _Rei-chan_ anymore which was a little disappointing for Rei. But she turned to face the pop star.

"Yes?"

"You noticed. Thank you." Minako smiled at her. Rei's mind went blank with the simple smile that the blonde gave her.

"I...er...You're welcome..." Was all Rei had said. Then she led Minako to Wendy's direction.

------

It took until afternoon to finish all the interviews and appearances from different TV shows. Wendy instructed Rei to drop by at Minako's concert producer's house to meet up with him. They didn't expect the meeting to end soon because the producer had other meetings to attend to. There were two more hours left before attending the rehearsal meeting.

Minako missed her parents so much. Wendy said she'd see them tomorrow but she couldn't wait for it. She was excited to see her mom's new hairdo, her dad's bad habit of smoking tobacco. She felt bad having to leave her parents for her dream since she was their only child. Most of all she missed her room. _There is still time._

"Ms. Wendy, can we visit my parents? We still have two hours before the meeting. It only takes fifteen minutes to go there." Minako asked Wendy who replied with a look of disapproval.

"...We will only stay there until seven alright?" Wendy said.

"Thank you!!!" Minako hugged Wendy who scolded her for strangling her delicate neck. But that's what the blonde girl wanted about Wendy. She was strict and protective but also lenient at the same time. Minako considered her like a second mother.

"You heard that Rei-chan? I'll be seeing my parents again!"

"I'm sure Ms. Wendy would have approved anyway." Rei was happy for Minako too.

They have reached Minako's house fifteen minutes later. Minako's home was simple two-storey white house. It had flowers and garden plants surrounding a wide lawn and of course in the middle was the walkway. It looked exactly the same before Minako left home to Europe almost two years ago. She remembered studying and dozing off in the front porch table, she really missed those days. They reached the doorway and Minako knocked three times at the door. It opened.

A woman with shoulder-length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes as lively as Minako's opened the door.

"Mom!" Minako greeted.

"Mina, you're here! Oh, missed you so much!" Minako's mother said as they hugged each other for about a minute. Minako's mother seemed to be as cheerful as her daughter. She was a typical housewife who was contented by doing household chores, gardening and a bit of shopping every weekend. Remembering these things only made Minako realized that she been gone for quite a while. They went inside the house. Minako seemed really excited to see her parents.

"We just saw you on TV, honey. I never thought you'd go straight here after the show."

"Actually we just went from Gendou-san, my producer. The meeting with him ended sooner than expected. So I thought I'd drop by." Minako explained to her mother.

"Oh, so you'll only be dropping by?" Minako's mother sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I wish I could spend my time here longer," Minako's mother looked at the other two women behind her daughter, Minako forgot to introduce them.

"Oh mom, you remember Ms. Wendy Denverland right?" Minako pointed her hand to Wendy, who bowed her head slightly.

"And this is Hino Rei, my personal bodyguard." Rei smiled and bowed at Mrs. Aino.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Minako, your father is in the living room. You lead them there while I prepare you some biscuits and tea." Mrs. Aino said.

"Come on, living room is just straight ahead!" Minako lively said as she ran straight to the corridor and entered the living room. She found her father reading a newspaper. Minako covered her father's eyes who was surprised by his intruder.

"Wha--!? Mommy?" Minako's clueless father said.

"Guess again! I'll give you a clue: I'm younger, sexier and as sweet as you." Minako giggled as she noticed her father's smile widen.

"My Minako-chan!" Minako took off her hand as her father stood to turn and hugged her daughter. Minako's father was a manager of a printing company. He looked a little older for a middle-aged man but he was as sweet and kind like his daughter. Rei was even wondering where Minako got her outgoing personality since she came from a very lively family. This girl did have everything. She wondered if Minako had a boyfriend. Just by thinking of it made her jealous for some reason. Whoever she's in love with must have been really lucky.

"I'm so glad you came to see us!" Mr. Aino continued as his daughter sat on his strong lap.

"I really missed you and mom." Minako said. Then she stood and turned to introduce her companions.

"Dad, I guess you remember Wendy, my manager. And this is Hino Rei, my bodyguard." Minako pointed Rei, who bowed. Mr. Aino cleared his throat then kissed Rei's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Hino-san. As you can see I'm Minako's handsome father."

Minako slapped her father's hand.

"Easy dad, she's taken." Minako winked at her bodyguard.

Rei sweat dropped and looked at Wendy.

"He did the same when we first met, and Minako always slaps his hands every time he does that." Wendy whispered and chuckled at Minako's father. Mrs. Aino just arrived in the living room carrying a tray of biscuits and a tea set.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Warm yourselves with the tea I made." Mrs. Aino said as she handed a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea to each of them. Minako didn't drink the tea but ate her mother's home made biscuits.

"How long are you staying here Mina?" Mrs. Aino asked.

"We'll be staying here for a week or two. Tomorrow I'll be practicing some dance steps for the upcoming concert in Saturday."

"Can't you take a break and spend a little vacation here to rest?" Mr. Aino asked this time.

Minako frowned. Mr. Aino could tell it's a _NO, I can't_.

"If you have some free time during your stay here, you can always drop by and have tea, Mina." Mrs. Aino said to change the topic.

"Thank you mom, dad." an almost crying Minako said.

"I'm sure Minako will get some free time to visit you." Wendy added.

Minako stood and grabbed Rei's hand, and then dragged her bodyguard with her.

"Rei-chan come with me, I'll show you to my room!" Minako excitedly pulled Rei to her direction.

"No way, I can't do that." Rei protested.

"Don't worry Ms. Hino, she always shows her room to her visitors." Wendy said before drinking her tea.

Rei couldn't protest further especially in Minako's house with her parents. So she allowed Minako to lead her upstairs to her room. Minako opened the door of her room.

Rei's heart stopped.

Minako's room was full of cute stuff toys, each and every one of what she saw in the malls she had went to. The walls were painted light blue, pictures of young Minako hung from it. Minako's room was very simple. Too simple for a pop star, Rei thought. Minako launched herself on the soft clean bed and sat cross-legged, ignoring the fact that she's wearing a mini skirt.

"Come Rei-chan, sit here beside me." Minako said as she tapped the saved position for the other girl.

"Okay." Rei approached Minako and slowly sat next to her. They were silent for about ten seconds then.

"Aino-san?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Don't you think it's a bit awkward calling me 'Rei-chan'?"

Minako paused.

"Why? You don't like me to call you that?" Minako frowned.

"No-no-no, I like it!" Rei quickly replied to avoid upsetting the pop star.

"Rei-chan really sounds nice. You're the only one who calls me that, though." Rei continued as she blushed.

"Why? Didn't your friends call you that?" Minako asked in disbelief.

"My friends usually called me Raven or Hino-chan or just Rei, because I grew up doing police training with my uncle. We always call our comrades by their codename or last name for formality." Rei said.

"I've noticed that too, but you are still too young for this type of job. Plus, imagine the danger that may await you." Minako gave her a worried look.

"Sometimes...I thought I'm just wasting my time there." Rei said jokingly, looking down on the carpet floor.

"When I was young I've always wanted to be a singer and a star. I was thankful that I became both." Minako started again.

"You have what it takes." Rei commented.

"But I haven't got all I wanted."

"Come on, with all these stuff, your parents, friends and your fame, what else a girl like you could ask for? I'm pretty sure you have a great boyfriend, too." Rei asked in disbelief. Minako however, shook her head.

"Nope, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan to have one anymore. But I want to find the one I truly loved," Minako said looking carefully at Rei who was obliviously listening.

"And when I do, I want to live forever with this person. That's all I ever wanted." She continued.

Rei looked at Minako. She was different. Is this the real Minako Aino? Perhaps people really did have a brighter side. The bodyguard was a little relieved after hearing that the pop star did not have any relationships so far. She was sure that the blonde girl had past relationships but Rei felt like Minako was really lonely.

"Did your parents agree when you decided to be a policewoman?" Minako changed the topic.

Rei frowned but answered anyway.

"My mom and dad passed away, so is my grandfather who took me in for about seven years. So uncle Namada takes care of me. He's the head chief that I always talked to, the one I call _big boss."_

"I was fascinated with his profession, so I asked him if I could be a part of the team and here I am." Rei smiled. Hino Namada was a very busy policeman the time her grandfather passed away but he left his job for a few days to spend with the mourning Rei. He promised himself that he would take care of Rei. However, the raven-haired girl grew up as an independent person. She doesn't want to be a burden. After getting the job as a junior, she started living on a separate apartment. Namada never liked the idea, but he respected his niece's decision.

Minako placed her hand on top of Rei's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents and grandfather." Minako gave her sympathy.

"It's alright. Uncle Namada is the best relative I can think of. He always looks after me. That's why I always get disciplined every time I made a mistake." Said Rei then laughed.

"That's strong of you to accept the truth."

Rei's face went back to the same frown before.

"I'm not strong. Physically maybe, I just want to be a policewoman because I think this will make me feel strong."

Minako wiped Rei's bangs from covering her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I think your parents and your grandfather see you here as a very brave young woman, I'm sure they are very, very proud of you." Minako said. Rei turned and focused her eyes to Minako's shining blue ones.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. It's my first time to tell words of inspiration to someone I just met, you know."

"It's my first time to be a bodyguard." Rei added.

"Really?" Minako's eyes widen a bit.

"Big boss always sends me to surprise operations and undercover, so I was surprised when he said that you are my mission." Rei explained.

Suddenly they were cut by Mrs. Aino's voice calling them downstairs.

"Let's go down now, your mom's calling us." Rei stood and offered a hand to the other girl which was gladly taken.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes?" Rei turned to face the pop star.

"I'm glad your big boss sent you here. I won't be able to meet you if he didn't." Minako smiled.

"I'm glad he did. I never seen anyone as beautiful and as kind hearted as you, Minako." Then Rei continued walking without looking back. Minako blushed.

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	5. Rehearsal

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Five: Rehearsal**

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes?" Rei turned to face the pop star.

"I'm glad your big boss sent you here. I won't be able to meet you if he didn't" Minako smiled.

"I'm glad he did. I never seen anyone as beautiful and as kind hearted as you, Minako." Then Rei continued walking without looking back. Minako blushed; Rei thinks she's kind-hearted, not just beautiful. She even called her _Minako._

"Thank you, Rei-chan." Minako whispered.

As they went back to the living room, they saw Wendy, Mr. and Mrs. Aino laughing. They must have enjoyed each other while talking. Then Wendy noticed them.

"Oh there you are. We better go, say goodbye to your parents Aino. They're as nice as ever." Wendy said.

Mr. and Mrs. Aino approached and hugged Minako.

"Good luck to your upcoming concert, Honey." Mrs. Aino said.

"We'll be there. Wendy-san already reserved front seat tickets for us."

"I'll miss you again Mom, Dad. I'll always call you." A teary Minako said.

After leaving the Aino residence, Rei escorted them to the Gendou-Takasama studio and theatre where Minako and her dancers were going to practice their additional dance steps for the concert this Saturday. After an hour the last meeting finally ended. Minako needed to go back there for tomorrow's practice so they went back to the hotel where they're staying at to rest for the night.

------

The third morning arrived. Minako had to wake up at seven in the morning to go back to the dance studio and prepare for the day's rehearsal. To her dismay, Rei already went ahead and took a bath before any of them did. After eating breakfast they went back to the rehearsal studio. As expected, there were once again reporters waiting outside for the pop star. The head chief of the Tokyo National Police Headquarters called Rei through her earphone and instructed her to drive at the secret back entrance of the studio to avoid the media.

Minako and the others have made their way inside the studio and the head chief himself approached and greeted them.

"Good morning Aino-san, I'm Hino Namada, head chief of Tokyo Police Headquarters. We are assigned to secure the whole area while you and your people practice your rehearsals here." The head chief enthusiastically said as he shook hands with Minako and Wendy.

"Oh, so you're Rei-chan's _Big Boss_! Pleased to meet you, big boss!" Minako was excited that she finally met Rei's uncle. The head chief was confused then turned his head to find her niece Rei desperately hiding behind Wendy. He raised a brow and adjusted his head to get a better view of his niece's face.

"Is agent Hino treating you well? Is she making any trouble? I'll replace her right away if you—"

"No! She's doing a very good job! You don't have to replace her, please don't big boss." Minako pleaded. The head chief was a little surprised. It was true that he sent Rei to look after the pop star because they were almost the same age and also for Minako to be comfortable with her bodyguard. However, they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Too well, and he thought that wasn't good, for Rei's part.

"Very well, the concert director awaits you. You may all proceed there."

They proceeded inside the studio. It's like a huge parking space made for rehearsing dance and other stage performances. Minako saw her staff and fellow dancers and then greeted them. Rei found Wendy a seat near the director's chair.

There were police walking around and checking the whole place every minute, and as they passed Minako's direction they took a very slow glimpse at the pop star. But they were distracted by the strict head chief telling them to stop staring at Minako and do their job.

Rei helped her comrades by checking and rounding the whole area, she's sure it's safe enough to leave Minako for a moment and she checked the whole area with the other police men. The head chief called behind her.

"Hino, come over here."

"What is it sir?" Rei asked as she approached the head chief. The head chief made sure no one was looking at them when...

"Ooooouuuuccchh!" Rei screamed softly as the head chief lightly twisted Rei's left ear.

"Are you really doing your job Hino Rei? Your job is to protect Aino-san remember?" the head chief hissed.

"Come on big boss, I swear I'm doing my job as you instructed me to!"

The head chief sighed and put his strong hands on top of Rei's small but slightly broad shoulders.

"Rei, I know Aino-san is trying to make friends with you. I can feel that you also wanted to be her friend. But Rei, she's a _Pop Star_, a very busy person," Then he continued although Rei started to frown.

"Once she finishes her concert here, she'll go back to Europe and continue her career there for the next three years or so. Do you think she will still remember you by that time?" The head chief stated.

Rei looked down. '_Well, it may be true but...'_

"I just want you to realize that this is the life of being a bodyguard. You have to push your feelings aside and do your job. I just don't want you to be upset when she does that Rei." the head chief explained.

Rei raised her head and turned to look at Minako who started rehearsing, and then Minako looked at her and smiled. Rei can never ever see a lie behind those smiles.

'_Minako isn't like that._'

"That won't happen." Rei said. The head chief was stunned, they were both silent for a while.

"You're as stubborn as your father, but I believe in you. I always do." The head chief said as he kissed Rei's forehead. Rei smiled and continued checking the area of the studio.

After checking the whole area, Rei glimpsed at Minako, who's together with her back up dancers. She was wearing a white tube and black jogging pants and plain rubber shoes, her hair was single braided. Rei paused from walking and watched Minako dance in the rhythm of her own song. Rei knew that Minako was a good singer, but she never thought Minako was this excellent in dancing. Rei felt a little sorry for herself since she doesn't really have that kind of talent.

"She's good, isn't she?" A voice talked to Rei. She noticed she's in front of Wendy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I blocked your view, Ms. Wendy." She stood beside the older woman.

"You didn't answer my question, Minako's good isn't she?" Wendy asked again.

"Actually, she's great." Rei said absent-mindedly to Wendy who smiled.

"Minako wanted to be a star so bad, that she practiced every day when she arrived in Paris. Do you know that she couldn't dance before?"

"No, I didn't." Rei replied her eyes still fixed at Minako's dancing form.

"Minako only knew how to sing that time. I told her if she only knows how to sing but doesn't know how to dance, she'll never be a pop star. She'll just become an average singer just like the others." Wendy recalled.

"She said she had always wanted to be a singer and a star." Rei continued. Wendy nodded knowingly.

"It was her dream so she did everything she could do. Now her efforts had been rewarded."

"She's worth it." Rei said as she took a last look at Minako and continued checking the area.

After four long hours of rehearsing their performance, Minako and her dancers finally took a break and the pop star approached Wendy.

"Ms. Wendy! Let's eat, my stomach's already empty!" She noticed Rei was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rei-chan?" Minako's eyes scanned the whole area for a certain raven-haired girl.

"She's patrolling. She'll be back. What do you want to eat?" Her manager asked as she stood up from her chair.

"I'm not eating without her. Rei-chan? Rei where are you?" Minako said as she started to walk and search for Rei. Wendy growled and followed Minako.

"Minako, don't you want to rest and eat? I'm sure agent Hino will be back immediately." Wendy tried to stop Minako but the pop star continued walking, calling out for Rei.

"If I find her, I'll torture her for leaving me-—I mean us without my permission."

Minako searched for ten minutes but still couldn't find Rei. Some of the police tried to look at her but her face was angry and scary. She's stomping her feet heavily on the floor, still searching for her bodyguard. She saw the head chief talking to one of his men, she immediately approached him.

"Big Boooossss!!!" Minako yelled, ignoring the look of other people. The head chief noticed Minako walking to his direction, and her face doesn't look friendly. He gulped, what did he do?

"WHERE-IS-HI-NO-REI??" Minako hoarsely hissed that head chief was startled. Minako nearly asked him: 'tell-me-where-Rei-is-or-die!'

"Uh...I think she's re-checking the back of the props room." The head chief pointed to Minako's left, then Minako stomped her feet again as she walked away from him. Wendy apologized and smiled at the head chief and followed Minako again. The head chief sighed in relief.

"Rei is sooo dead." Minako whispered menacingly.

Finally, she had found her victim in the hall...alone.

"Hino-Rei-What-are-you-doing-here!?" Minako yelled at Rei's back in English. Rei jumped in surprise.

"A-Aino-san? W-what are you doing here?" Rei obviously sounded afraid.

"Why did you leave??" Minako's eyes darted her bodyguard.

"I thought I'd go and help my comrades check the area because you'll be practicing here for two days." Explained an embarrassed Rei, but Minako didn't want to hear any explanations.

"Your job is different from them right? Don't you want to watch over me?" Minako suddenly frown as she softened her voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Rei bowed down.

"It's alright. Let's eat there at the end of the hall!" Minako suddenly came back to being cheerful and grabbed Rei's black necktie and pulled her towards the end of the hallway where there was a table and four chairs placed before it. Wendy sighed and followed as she called the utility men to bring them their lunch.

After their lunch, Minako rested for about an hour then continued their rehearsal. She was checking on Rei every five minutes making sure she's beside Wendy.

Rei sighed. Minako was now watching her every move. That was her job right?

For the rest of the afternoon, Rei stood still beside Wendy. Finally Minako finished today's rehearsal. She made her way to Wendy and Rei.

Wendy gave Minako a bottle of water while an assistant provided Minako a face towel. Minako managed to grab both then thirstily drank half of the water, after that she wiped her face with the face towel then proceeded wiping her sweaty body.

Rei was staring at her while she does that, her eyes were blinking then she woke up from her dreams and blushed. Did Minako affect her that bad?

'_Argh wake up Hino, you're not doing your job lately.'_ Rei thought. Then suddenly Minako called her.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes Aino-san?" Rei asked as she approached the pop star.

"I need to take a shower." Minako whispered.

"Okay." Rei simply said, but Minako seemed to be waiting for Rei to say something.

"You're coming right? You're my personal bodyguard." She whispered again.

"Eh? Erm...r-right." Rei gulped then looked at Wendy for support.

'_Please come, Ms. Wendy.' _Rei pleaded in her thought.

"I'll be staying here to talk to the concert director about Aino's schedule. Please look after her, Ms. Hino." Wendy said with an odd smile.

Rei's inside shrunk while Minako's rejoiced.

"S-sure thing...are you going to be alright here Ms. Wendy?"

"I'll be fine, there are lots of policemen around here so don't worry." Wendy said as she pushed Rei to Minako's direction. Minako whispered 'thank you' to her manager.

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	6. After the Shower

**Summary**: Rei was Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako didn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Six: After the Shower**

Rei and Minako went to the Private Shower Room so that Minako could take her shower in there. Rei checked the area to make sure that it's safe for Minako to take a shower.

"You can take your shower now Ms. Aino." Rei announced as Minako entered the shower room.

Rei was about to close the door from the outside when Minako called her.

"Rei-chan you're leaving me again?" Minako asked in disbelief.

"No, I'll be staying outside, to give you privacy."

"What if anything happens to me and I wasn't able to shout for help?"

"Um..." Rei couldn't answer that question. '_She does have a point..._'

"Then stay inside here please, I don't want to be alone." Minako pleaded.

"O-okay." Rei sighed as she enters and locked the door of the shower room.

"Thanks Rei-chan! I know you can't say _NO_ to me!" Minako expected a reply but Rei kept silent. The raven-haired girl couldn't believe that she was being easily manipulated by the beautiful blonde girl. Not that she hated it, but she's starting to loose her confidence.

Minako started taking off her clothes and wet herself in the shower. She noticed her bodyguard had been silent. Rei's back was turned against her. She decided to make fun of her bodyguard.

"Rei-chan, why aren't you looking?"

"...Why should I?"

"To make sure you watch after me?"

"E-even so, that's inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate? My long blonde hair? Luscious skin, curvaceous body and—-'

"I get the picture." Rei cuts her off.

"Are you sure? Then why are you not looking at me?"

"I don't need to, " Rei said nervously.

"Well, can you imagine me..._naked_?" Minako purred while she lathered herself.

"W-what!? No way, I can't do that!" Rei exclaimed. Her face was hot and blushing madly. Any further embarrassment would make her faint on the spot.

"Why not?" Minako asked as she approached the other girl's back. Rei's heart was beating heavy and fast when she felt Minako walking near her, then a pair of hands held both sides of her weakening shoulders.

"If you can't imagine me naked, you can look at me right now to see how I look." Minako turned Rei's body in front of her so that they faced each other. She had never been this bold and daring before. Maybe because they were both girls...or maybe she really just wanted Rei that much.

Rei's eyes were tightly shut. Her face was a little sweaty and blushing. Minako wanted to giggle but she controlled it and got curious of her bodyguard's reaction instead.

"Come on Rei-chan, we're both girls. Just take a peek."

"I can't." Rei whimpered.

"Are you still shy at me? We've known each other since yesterday, right?"

Rei didn't reply. Minako noticed her bodyguard's blush faded and shrugged.

"Why Rei?" Asked a confused Minako, her amused face became a worried one.

'_Maybe I'm pushing her too much.'_

"I...couldn't. I respect you." Rei whispered.

Minako was stunned. After the short silence the blonde spoke.

"For almost two days we've spent together, I felt like I should have known you before. I hope I get to know you better, Rei-chan."

Minako turned Rei's back to its original position. Rei's mind sighed in relief. Minako's breath was addicting, the sent of the soap she was using smelled familiar, but since it was Minako who used it, for Rei it smelled different. It was like a mixture of vanilla and strawberry. She felt an urge to turn back and smell her scent again.

"I liked you ever since we've met in the airport. This time you made me fall in love head over heels for you, Rei-chan." Minako whispered at Rei's ear and the police woman blushed.

"H-how can you say that? We've just met!"

"I have the whole week to know you Rei-chan, and you have the whole week to know me." Minako winked.

"And I'm a girl!" Rei reminded her.

"I know. And I'll make you mine."

That was the last sentence Minako said in the shower room as she continued taking her shower, leaving a stunned Rei. '_This girl really knows how to tease me._' The rave-haired girl ignored the last statement and sighed.

After taking a shower, Minako went to the dressing room. Rei was thankful that the blonde wore bath robes. If she saw her wrapped in a towel again she would probably get a nosebleed.

"Rei-chan, why don't you have a boyfriend until now?" Minako suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I probably must have been too busy with my police training, and no man could approach me when big boss is around." Rei chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?" Minako started to dress up.

"Do you want to know how many boyfriends I went out with?" She asked again.

"That's a little private, but I'll make a guess. Is it more than a dozen?" Rei smirked.

"Hey I'm not that boy-crazy! I only have three boyfriends ever since." Minako smacked Rei's shoulders. But the pop star was glad that Rei was starting to talk normally to her.

"I guess you were serious with your career too."

"It's because of them I became more focused on my career." Minako said as she slightly gritted her teeth.

"Inspiration?" Rei asked.

"Are you kidding? All they care about is what I am, a pop star, all three of them, they are all the same. They don't even care what I feel," Said Minako sarcastically. So the blonde girl started going out with guys when she became a pop star, Rei sweat-dropped at the thought.

"I got sick and tired of people wanting me for popularity and lust. So I broke up with my last boyfriend and decided to focus more on my future. He always cheated on me." She continued.

"It must be that hard to find a one true love." Said Rei, her thoughts seemed deep. Was it really that difficult once you're famous? She could tell. She had been silently observing Minako since they first met. The blonde singer looked very happy but Rei thought that type of freedom was more like a very pretty bird living in a much bigger cage, she could fly within the cage, but not as free as the birds in the sky. Rei felt a bit sorry for her. Minako achieved great things in life but the raven-haired police thought that the pop star deserved something better. She didn't know what that was, she wished that she knew. Imagining Minako being happy with someone else, made her feel a little jealous for some reason. Rei's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the pop star's voice.

"Yeah, that's why when I met you, so nice and gorgeous and all, I have said to my self that I wouldn't let you go." Minako mumbled so fast that Rei couldn't catch what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was remembering something." Minako quickly said.

"I'm pretty sure they'll regret not being with you right now. Whoever Minako Aino is in love with, probably is the luckiest person." Rei smiled at her, the smile that Minako wanted to see so badly. Minako felt herself melt inside.

The two finally went back to the studio. They saw Wendy talking with the head chief, they stopped when Rei and Minako arrived.

"Hey big boss, what's going on? Is there anything wrong?" Asked Minako, the head chief looked at Rei who rolled her eyes.

"I have just talked to Ms. Wendy, Aino-san. General Satoshi, our lead command, had called our headquarters for a short meeting tomorrow and he expected me to assign someone to report the presentation from one of my brightest men." The head chief explained.

"So...?"

"I have to borrow agent Hino for tomorrow. Right before she was assigned to you, she had been assigned to report the presentation." The head chief continued carefully.

Minako frowned and turned her head to Rei, who looked away. She didn't want to leave the pop star.

"Relax Aino. Ms. Hino will be back tomorrow afternoon. For the meantime agent Kimimoto will replace her." Wendy said.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Aino-san." the head chief apologized.

Rei sighed as she approached Minako and held both the pop star's hands.

"I'm sorry about this. I'll be back as early as I can tomorrow." Rei looked at Minako's watery eyes.

"You promise?" Minako pouted.

"Yes, I promise" Rei said.

Then Minako smiled a bit. The head chief and Rei walked to exit the studio and prepare for the presentation tomorrow.

Agent Rinka Kimimoto, a not so tall agent with chin-length brown hair, healthy skin and natural black Japanese eyes, wearing the same black uniform Rei had worn when they first saw her was approaching to Minako and Wendy's direction.

"Good afternoon, I'm agent Rinka Kimimoto. I'm replacing Rei-sama for a while. Pleased to meet you, Aino-san and Wendy-san." Rinka said as she shook her hand with both Wendy and Minako. To Minako, the girl looked like a high school student rather than a police. By the looks of the girl she looked a little clumsy, childish to be more exact. But she looked clever at the same time.

"You look younger than Ms. Hino" Wendy commented.

"Oh, yes Wendy-san. I'm only a year younger than Rei-sempai. She's my senior. I'm only a junior in training, I am really happy that I was assigned here." the young agent said.

"Really? So you and Rei-cha—I mean Rei have been working in the same headquarters?" Minako suddenly asked.

"Well yes, I know everything about her more than everybody else but the head chief, she's like my older sister." Rinka merrily said.

Minako held Rinka's hand and the young agent blushed.

"Let's go back to my hotel room Rinka-chan, and tell me everything about Hino Rei!" Minako said as she pulled the younger agent towards the exit.

"We don't have any schedule today Ms. Wendy?" Minako asked as she turned her head to Wendy.

"No, I know you'll be tired with the rehearsal for today, so I left this time blank for you to rest." Wendy said as she followed Minako and Rinka.

"Oh good, good. Agent Kimimoto and I have lots of things to talk about." Minako started asking questions to the young agent about Rei. Wendy just sweat dropped.

---------- 4th day

The next morning came, Minako didn't have much sleep. She was thinking about Rei. Her interviews with Rinka didn't help her from missing her raven-haired bodyguard. Why did she have to attend that stupid meeting anyway? It was unfair, they assigned Rei to be her bodyguard and then they would just announce that she was needed for a day? These were some of the questions that Minako had in mind.

"When is Rei coming back Rinka-chan?" Minako asked. Rinka was about to reply when Wendy spoke.

"Aino can you squeeze a little more patience? That's the thirteenth time you asked agent Rinka about it since this morning." Wendy said.

"Oh, is it? I'm really sorry Rinka-chan." Minako apologized as she walked back and forth inside the hotel room.

"No problem, Aino-san, I'm sure Rei-sempai will be back as soon as possible." Rinka replied but the pop star wasn't really listening. The junior was amused on Minako's behavior. She had never seen anyone so worried about Rei other than the head chief. She wondered how her senior was able to build a strong friendship with the pop star for almost three days. Rei was a very shy person, she would never start talking to anyone unless if it was necessary.

"You have an early rehearsal today remember? And after lunch channel eight news will be going to the studio to have another interview, followed by channel twelve afternoon shows. You better take a bath so that we won't be late." Wendy said. Minako took the advice and proceeded to the shower room.

After preparing themselves for the day they went back to the Gendou-Takasama studio for Minako's early-scheduled practice. Minako's back-up dancers are not there yet so they have to wait for them.

While they wait for the dancers Minako started to chat with Rinka and Wendy to lessen her boredom from waiting. She was getting a little impatient not because her back-up dancers were late, but because Rei wasn't around.

"Ms. Wendy, when are my make-up and fashion artists going to arrive?" Minako asked.

"They'll probably be here by Thursday. For the meantime, let the Tokyo's top make-up and fashion artists fix and dress you for today's interviews." Wendy said as she read her pocket scheduler with furrowed brows. Minako could tell that her manager doesn't want to chat. She knew that Wendy should not be disturbed when she's in front of the schedule. She noted mentally to remind herself about it next time. After a few minutes she turned her head to the young bodyguard substitute standing next to her.

"Agent Kimimoto?"

"Yes, Aino-san?" Rinka replied.

"Where were Rei and big boss' meeting being held?" the pop star asked.

"Their meeting is being held at General Satoshi's office, it is two miles from here Aino-san." Rinka said.

"You know where it is?"

" Yes Aino-san, why?" the young bodyguard asked.

"Nothing. Just asking." Minako smiled innocently.

Minutes later Minako's dancers finally came and they started rehearsing their dance steps again. After a three-hour practice they had their lunch and rested after.

The reporters who requested an interview arrived just in time. After them another group of reporters came and took a video and interviewed the pop star.

Minako wasn't in the mood to answer their questions honestly but this didn't make her tired. Her mind was flying in deep space, she tried to concentrate but she couldn't. She kept wondering what Rei was doing while she wasn't with the pop star, not that the other girl was cheating or any sort, they're not even going out...yet. For some reason, she felt very possessive. She was sure that when she decided she liked Rei, she meant it.

Slowly, she walked away from the reporters after finishing the interview, Wendy stayed while Rinka followed the blonde singer silently. She reached for her cell phone in her pocket and opened it. She looked at the new wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Rei from the hotel aquarium three days ago. She wanted to call her, however, the fact that Rei didn't have a cell phone made her a little more frustrated. Why was she the only one who's feeling this way? Did Rei feel the same?

Minako stopped from her slow walk. '_Wait, this isn't fair for both of us. I've been thinking about my own feelings while I don't know how Rei feels about me...about liking her. I need to talk to her about this, and hear it from her lips.' _

Minako knew that she was in love, obsessed. She needed to tell Rei how she felt. Whether Rei would accept or reject her feelings, Minako wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That's how determined she was. Minako made up her mind and approached Rinka.

"Agent Kimimoto, where is General Satoshi's office again?"

()()()()()

F.Y.I.: This is an edited chapter. Re-posted 12/19/2009. I hope you'll like the changes I made.


	7. Searching Someone

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, Yuri, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Seven: Searching Someone **

"Agent Kimimoto, where is General Satoshi's office again?"

Minako asked her young bodyguard

"His office is located near the Sunrise Bank beside the famous Blue Marlin Sushi bar, why did you ask Aino-san?"

"Oh—I...because I think I have been in there before" Reasoned Minako

"Oh, I see" Said Rinka

'_Yes, I definitely know the Blue Marlin, dad always treats me and mom there before I became a pop star'_ Minako thoughtas she approaches Wendy

"Wends, I need your help" Whispered Minako

"What is it Aino" Asked Wendy curiously

"Cover me up to the concert director"

"What?" Wendy hissed

"Shhh, stay quiet! I'll be gone for just an hour"

"Are you dreaming that I would just agree and let you go anywhere you wanted to?" Said Wendy

"Please Wendy, this will be the last, I promise!" Pleaded the pop star

Wendy sighed

"You're going to find **_her_** right?"

"Yes" Minako admitted, her eyes filled with emotions Wendy never had seen before

Wendy was silent. Then...

"What about agent Rinka?" Asked Wendy as she look at the young agent

"I'll take her with me" Minako said

"...Just make sure nothing will happen bad to you Aino. I don't want to imagine that either so better be extra careful and stay beside agent Rinka"

"Oooh thank you so much Wends, I owe you so much!" Minako then grabbed her duffle bag then approached to Rinka

"Agent Kimimoto, I'll change my clothes in the dressing room, I kind of feeling sticky and sweaty already"

"Okay Aino-san, I'm at your back" Said Rinka

Minako and Rinka head towards the dressing room. As Minako finished changing her outfit, she got out of the dressing room

"Aino-san, is that you? Why are you—"

"Shh!" Minako stopped Rinka from talking and grabbed her inside the dressing room

"I'm sorry Aino-san, but why are you dressed like that?" Whispered Rinka

Minako is now wearing fit denims and simple pink printed blouse; her hair now has braids on each side, her teeth has retainers to make her unrecognizable. She's also wearing a cute cap and huge shades to hide her famous sparkling blue eyes

"I'm going to where Rei is, I'll come to get her in that General Satosho-shu-sha...whatever's office. Take these dress and change your outfit" Explained the pop star as she hands Rinka another denims pants and yellow sleeveless blouse

"But Aino-san, if I let you go out there, Rei-sama will surely be mad at me. She said she'll be back by afternoon right?" Said Rinka

"I've been waiting for her almost all this afternoon and she still isn't here. That's why I'm coming for her" Said Minako

"Aino-san do you need something from Rei-sama? Maybe I could—"

"Okay let's go!" Said Minako as she exits the dressing room

"B-but Aino-san—w-wait—I-I'm still changing my dress..." Hissed Rinka as she now enters the fitting area

------

As they got out...

"Tell everybody that I'm your friend who wanted to see Minako Aino in case they ask, okay?" Whispered Minako to Rinka

Rinka sighed but followed Minako and her orders anyway

As Minako approaches at the sight of Wendy she saw her manager waving her cell phone, Minako knows what that means. It means call if anything bad happens, then Minako nodded and pats her pocket to tell Wendy she has her cell phone in there

Minako's heart is beating fast; no matter all the doubts entering in her mind she must see Rei. She doesn't know why but she needed Rei by her side now

Good thing there are fewer agents around than yesterday, Minako and Rinka luckily passed through them towards the exit.

"Agent Kimi...Can I just call you Rinka?" Whispered Minako as they made their way through the first exit

"Sure you can call me that. What is it?" Asked the young agent

"Rinka, aren't these men your fellow agents? It seems that they didn't recognize you"

"Oh, it's because I just started my training three weeks ago in the field, I always do my training in the headquarters' office as a police assistant. That's why these men didn't know I'm one of them" Explained Rinka

"Oh, I see that. And how did you meet Rei?" Minako Said. Rinka giggled first then she continued

"I really thought Rei-sama was a trainer like me back then, because I first saw her cleaning the head chief's office"

"Really?" Said Minako

"Uh-huh. But I discovered I was wrong when she helped me at my paper files that I've been trying to finish for three months, she easily finished it for me in one week" Said Rinka as they finally passed the last exit.

Minako didn't notice that she's now acting naturally and she wasn't nervous at all because she was listening to the young agent

"And the head chief always includes her in dangerous missions. That's when I started to be inspired by her" Said Rinka with determination in her voice

Then suddenly a voice called them

"Hey there!" The security guard said as he approaches Minako and Rinka

Minako's heart stopped. Did that man recognized her?

Rinka bravely turned to the security guard

"Yes, can we help you sir?" Asked Rinka with slight nervousness on her voice

Minako turned to the guard so that he won't get suspicious

"Is this picture of Minako Aino yours? You may have probably dropped it by accident" Asked the guard as he shows a wallet size picture of Minako

Minako decided to act

"Oooh why yes mister! That is definitely mine; I've been looking for it all over this place! Now that you found it I can finally go home, thank you mister kind stranger!" Said Minako as she grabbed the picture from the man

"You're welcome girls!" Said the kind security guard as he waves goodbye to Rinka and Minako

Then they both sighed as they went out at the Visitor's gate of the studio

"Wow Aino-san, you should have taken acting" Whispered Rinka

"That's a hidden talent" Minako said as she winked at the young agent

"While we are in the streets, call me Rui okay?" Said Minako

"Okay Rui-san" Confirmed Rinka

Then they called a taxi to take them to where the general's meeting is being held

"Where are we going young ladies?" Asked the old driver

"To the Blue Marlin Restaurant" Said Rinka

Then the driver started to move his car to take them to that place

"Uh, Rinka, did you exactly know where the general's office is?" Asked Minako

"Well, I've been there a year ago, so I definitely should remember it when we get there" Said Rinka

-----

-General Satoshi's office-

'_Finally the meeting's finished. I felt like I'm going to die from boredom in there!' _Rei thought as she walks towards the exit

"Hino-san" A voice called her then she turned

"General Satoshi, sir" Rei saluted as the head chief and the general approached her

"Good job with the report, all who attended the meeting said they understood your report because your voice is clear and whole" General Satoshi said

"Thank you very much for the praise general sir" Rei said as she bows

"Well, I'll be going. I have lots of paper works to finish. Take care both of you" Said the general as he went back to his office

The head chief turned to Rei then patted her head

"Good job Hino!" The head chief said proudly. Rei pushed his hand away from her head

"Hey your hand's heavy, are you going to crush your niece's head?" Joked Rei

The head chief looked at Rei deeply, which annoyed the raven-haired girl

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Rei

The head chief chuckled

"Nothing. It's just I never realized you're almost as tall as I do, you're just one and a half inch shorter" Said the head chief then he continued

"The more you grow up, the more you looked like your father. But your eyes, voice and lips came from your beautiful mother"

Rei smiled

"Big bo—er—uncle Namada, why didn't you have your own family like dad?" Rei felt it was a good time to ask

The head chief was silent

"Y-you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry—I"

"No. I think this is the right time to tell you the truth" The head chief said as he sighed and then he sat in the couch near him

Rei followed and sat beside him then listened

"It all started with a woman. She's a singer back then—"

"Just like mom?" Rei cut in

The head chief just smiled

"Your father was a political adviser, and I was an agent in training that time. I first saw her in a politic press conference where I was assigned. She was the representative and speaker of the campaign against your father's client politician"

"Uh-huh, then what happened next?" Rei asked

"A week after the press conference, I bumped into her at a Chinese restaurant. That was the day I finally met and know her" Replied the head chief

"Then after that, we almost see each other daily and eat at that restaurant because she usually eats there. She's the most beautiful woman I ever saw yet back then" He continued

"Oh really? Who's the most beautiful woman you recently saw now?" Rei asked teasingly

"I'll tell you later" The head chief winked

"Then when your father arrived from a meeting in Singapore, I asked him to drop by at the restaurant to meet her. When they finally met, they recognized each other at once. But they didn't argue. Because she fully understands that your father was just doing his job"

"Wow dad already went to Singapore?" Rei asked in disbelief. The head chief nodded

"After the day they met each other, it was like the day I regret that I let your father meet her" The head chief said as he frowns

Rei noticed him and she frowned too. _Is that...?_

"They had started seeing each other often and eats in a different restaurant. I like her...no, I love her. But she doesn't feel the same for me. She loves your father, and I know that I cannot force her to love me" Said the head chief

"Uncle...Namada..."

"But instead of feeling deep hatred to both of them, I didn't know why but I couldn't and would never ever hate them. I love your father because he's my best friend and the best brother in the world for me. I love her because she cares about me and what I do"

The head chief smiled as he recalled his brother's marriage from his memories

"I cannot hate them...because they love each other in the bottom of their hearts with pure sincerity. My brother loves her more than anything and she feels the same for him. And I love her, and I want her to be happy...so I let her go. She will always be the first and the last woman I'll ever love"

"Big boss...You love my mom and dad so much that you unselfishly gave up your happiness for theirs?" Rei said

"And I never regretted that decision. A year after they got married, you were finally born. The most beautiful child I ever saw" Said the head chief as he looked at Rei who smiled and blushed at the same time

"And now that you are here at my guidance, I promised my brother that I will take care of you just like your grandfather did to you when he was alive. And I am inspired by you everyday because every time I see you, you always remind me of the most important persons to me" The head chief said as he pats Rei's left cheek lightly

"Your gentle attitude and strong personality, reminds me of your wise father. Your amethyst eyes and crimson lips remind me of your beautiful mother. And your bravery? Of course it reminds me of myself when I was younger!" Joked the head chief then his face straightened

"And now those features made you the most beautiful woman I ever saw" He finally said

"Oh, Big boss!" Rei gave her uncle a bear hug

"But of course, Aino-san is tied up with your beauty for me" He commented. Rei rolled her eyes

"Naughty as usual" She said. Then suddenly the head chief's cell phone rang

"I'll call you later, Hino" He said as he answered the phone and walked back to the hall of the general's office

"Thanks for sharing your life, big boss" Rei whispered then finally went outside the door

As Rei walk outside the building she saw a record bar two buildings away at the other side of the road

'_A record bar! Now is the best time to buy **those**_' She thought

-----

-At the streets of Tokyo-

Minako and Rinka walked at the busy streets of Tokyo, trying to find a familiar Bank near a Sushi restaurant

"I can't understand, the Blue Marlin is supposed to be beside the Sunrise Bank, but there isn't any Sunrise Bank in here" Said a confused Rinka

"But the Blue Marlin is here, aren't you suppose to be familiar to where the general's office is when you see this restaurant?" Asked Minako

"Oh, I really can't remember! I'm really-really sorry Ain—I mean Rui-san!" Said Rinka as she slapped her hand on her head and bows apologetically

Minako just sighed and sweat dropped

"It's alright; we'll just walk or ask someone and read all the sign boards that could possibly become a hint to the general's office" Minako said as they continue to walk

After asking some people they suddenly passed an appliance shop with different television sizes and models are displayed inside the glass window. The biggest of them all has been showing the commercial endorsement of Minako's upcoming concert. This caught Rinka's attention

"Rui-san, look at this. It's your—I mean Minako's concert is being endorsed at channel six!" Rinka said as she was completely taken over by the television. Minako sighed

'_Rinka is still young indeed, she still adores television'_ She smiled in that thought. Then she looked at the other side of the road, she saw a building with a small gold plate placed near the entrance door of it

She tried to read the golden plate's silver encryption. Her heart stopped. She is not sure but she thinks she read a 'Satoshi' in that golden plate. She may have mistaken, but she has to confirm if she's right or not. There's no harm on trying right?

She turned to Rinka. She noticed that the young bodyguard had been completely taken over by the television

"Uh...Rinka? I'll cross over the road to look at the encryption of the golden plate in that building. Is that okay with you? ...Rinka?"

Rinka is now hypnotized and wasn't responding. Minako sweat dropped again

"Okay, I guess I have to check it myself. You wait here okay?" She said as she left Rinka and crosses the road

-----

-Record Shop-

Rei approaches the counter as she excitedly carries three CDs that she was going to purchase

As she approaches the counter she hands out the CDs to the cashier. The cashier looked at her and then looked at the CDs she's buying. And finally she let out an uncontrolled giggle that annoyed Rei

"What? Is there anything funny in my face?" She said heatedly

"No, nothing. I'm sorry about that. I just never thought that a even policewoman like you appreciate this kind of albums" The counter said

Rei looked at what she's wearing. She's wearing her police uniform and even the hat! She can't blame herself; they are required to wear proper uniform especially at meetings!

She paid for the CDs and the bagger wrapped it in a plastic and gave it back to her. As she leads her way to the glass door exit, she saw a familiar blonde crossing the street, wearing a cap, hair braided on each side. Only one person has that slim but perfectly shaped legs and walks that graceful even when her back is turned: Minako.

_What? Minako? What the hell is she doing there?_

As Rei confirmed it was really Minako, she ran out of the exit door and ran back to the building of the general's office where Minako is standing in front of the entrance door

Minako is now at the front of the building entrance. Now she can finally read what words were encrypted in the golden plate. It says:

_General Hondura Satoshi IIX Building_

Minako wanted to shout and cry for joy

"At last I found where Rei-chan is" She said as she caress the golden plate

Then the security guard of the building noticed her

"Is there anything I can do for you, young lady?" He asked

"I—I---well..."

"It's alright, I know _her_" Minako was cut of by a voice behind her

She turned as she hears the familiar voice she has been dying to hear again

"Rei-chan!" Minako ran and hugged Rei tightly around her waist

Suddenly it began to rain heavily. Both of them are now soaking wet under the rain. The guard tried to offer them an umbrella but he was ignored so he gave up

"What are you doing in here? Didn't you know the risks if the people around here recognizes you?" Rei hissed as she whispers to Minako, but the pop star is still hugging her

Rei softened as she felt Minako's hug warmth her

"Rei-chan, what took you so long? You promised you'll be back as soon as you can right?" Minako said as her face is still buried on Rei's chest making her voice blur

-----

This is edited as well...haarr:p

Rune Stine


	8. Loud Enough

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Eight: Loud Enough **

"Rui-saaaaaaaan! There you are! I was so worried---" Rinka said as she ran across the road towards them. She paused and gasped when she saw Rei

"Rei-sama! When did you get in here?" Rinka asked, now staring at Minako as she hugs Rei

"Just a few minutes ago. And you, where were you when Ai—er, _you-know-who_ is here?" Rei asked

"I—uh...watched the TV over that store?" Rinka said guiltily, Rei was surprisingly calm and didn't get mad at her

"I'll deal with you later okay? First we should get her back to the hotel or else she'll catch a cold" Rei said

"I don't want to go back" Minako suddenly said on Rei's shoulder

"B-but Rui-san your rehearsal isn't finished yet" Whispered Rinka

"Rui-san?" Rei asked

"Uh, I'll explain later. We have to get her back there..." Rinka replied

"Get her back when she's soaking wet? Come on let's take her to the hotel first to change her clothes" Rei said

"I said I don't want to go back!" Minako pouted, as if like a child that doesn't want to leave her mother

Rinka sighed

"Rei-sama, the hotel is way too far from here and she will surely catch a cold...I know! Your apartment is walking distance from here right?" Rinka merrily said as her hair began to cover her face because of the rain

"Er...We can't let her walk that far...get a taxi, we are out of time anyway" Rei commanded Rinka

The young agent eagerly walks on the edge of the road to wait for a taxi to come

"...hey, are you feeling well?" Rei asked Minako, but the pop star didn't respond so Rei decided to go on

"I didn't realize you were this iron headed. I didn't think it would come into this, I'm sorry I broke my promise"

No response from Minako. Rei is starting to feel guilty; she took Minako's cap off, covers the blond girl's head with both of her hands to protect her from the rain and then kissed the pop star's forehead

As Minako felt Rei's lips touch her forehead she raised her head to face Rei, eyes wide open. Her sunglasses (shades) were left to fall unnoticed. Good thing the people around them didn't recognize Minako, they were busy finding shelter from the unexpected rain

"Feel better?" Rei asked, blushing a bit

Rinka suddenly cut in

"Rei-samaaa! The taxi's here!"

Rei nodded to the younger agent then turned her head to Minako

"You'll catch cold if we stay here longer, let's go to my apartment, I'll lend you some clothes so that we can get back to the studio and continue your rehearsal" Said Rei as she places the shades back to Minako's eyes

"I don't want to, I'm not moving here if you still wanted to get me back there" Pouted Minako as she tightens her hug

Rei couldn't waste time any longer

"H-Hey! Rei-chan what are you doing?" Minako squeaked as Rei lifted her up and carried her to the taxi. As Rinka saw them she immediately opened the door of the taxi to assist the two

"I said I don't want to get back!"

"Rui-san, we have to, or else we take full responsibility if something happens to you" Rinka pleaded

Minako went silent. Rei sat beside the driver's seat, Rinka sat beside Minako at the back seat

They went silent in the taxi for about three minutes until they reach Rei's apartment building. They made their way inside Rei's apartment

"Rei-sama, can I use your phone? I'll call my boyfriend Tomoichi to drop by and pick me up, I forgot to submit my reports to the headquarters" Rinka said

"Go on, use it" Said Rei as she chooses some comfortable clothes for both Minako and Rinka

Minako is now wrapped in a towel, sitting. She wasn't wearing any shades or retainers anymore but her hair is still in braids. She's looking around Rei's apartment silently as Rei pulls down the curtains of her apartment window and then went back to picking up clothes

'_The room smells just like her, a scent of fresh roses. Nice set of stereo, a large fluffy bed...and no Television?' _

Minako groaned, _maybe she's too busy to watch TV..._

"Here, Rinka wear these" Said Rei as she hands Rinka some clothes

"Thanks, Rei-sama! But I'll just take a bath at our house; my boyfriend will be here any second now" Said the young agent as she placed the speaker phone back

Rei nodded, an then she turned to Minako

"Aino-san, please take a bath and change your clothes. You can use my bathroom" Said Rei

Minako is still silent. Few minutes later a knock came from Rei's door sounded. Rei opened it slightly to avoid exposing her room and Minako

"Tomo-chan, Rinka's been waiting for you" Said Rei

"Good afternoon, Rei-san...Rinka said you both got wet from the rain, it's really surprising it rained today" Said Tomoichi who is carrying a rather large umbrella. Then Rinka appeared in Rei's back

"Let's go Tomo, bye Rei-sama! Take care of _Rui_-san for me!" Rinka said as she pulls her boyfriend excitedly towards the elevator of the floor apartment

Rei sighed and closed the door of her apartment. She once again turned to Minako, the pop star is still silent. Then she picked up the clothes that Rinka was supposed to wear

"Aino-san—"

"If you're telling me to get a bath then don't" Minako cut in

Rei was about to give Minako her clothes to wear

"How did you recognize it was me?" Minako suddenly asked

"Because that is my job," Rei simply said then she continued

"Your concert rehearsal is still ongoing right? And maybe Wendy-san has other schedules for you this evening"

Minako took her cell phone from her pocket, incredibly, it was still turned on despite of the truth that her clothes are wet. She shot Rei a look, then dialed a number

"_Hello Wends? It's me...I know I'm late, tell them I'm not feeling well and I went back to the hotel...I'm alright, honest, I'm in Rei's apartment and she's here. Agent Rinka will escort you back to the hotel...Yes, yes I know! Just...Please Wendy...Thank you_"

Then Minako turned her cell phone off and looked back at Rei who is speechless

"You'll have to call Rinka and tell her to drop by in the studio and pick up Wendy back to the hotel" She said coldly

Rei couldn't take what Minako is doing anymore

"What-is-wrong-with-you?" Rei asked Minako

"I was supposed to be the one asking you that, Rei!" Yelled Minako, her eyes started to get watery with anger

"You are Minako Aino, a famous pop star. Why do you want to pull yourself down?"

"Rei, why are you so numb? I just said I love you and you ignored me, I came out looking for you and now you are pushing me away" Cried Minako

"I just don't want to be the reason why Minako Aino didn't attend her rehearsal and other important meetings today" Rei said

"That's the problem, you always act professional! Can't you be just Rei Hino and not agent Hino?"

"What is the difference? Minako we've just met two days and eleven hours ago. How sure are you that you are really in love me?" Rei replied, a little heat on her tone

"Rei, I'll give up everything for you; I can feel from the bottom of my heart that you are my soul mate. Can't you feel the difference between a happy person and a **_happier_ **person?" Minako said

"Can you say that you are contented with this life Rei?"

Rei shrugged. _A happier person?_

"It doesn't matter when or how long we have met each other. If you feel that I am the right person then you should feel the same way that I do. Do you feel what I feel Rei?" Minako hopefully asked

Rei was silent. '_What do I feel? I feel like...'_

"...I feel the same. I felt like I've met you before but I didn't. I feel stupid because I have feelings for you, a pop star," Rei looked at the pop star and then she looked away

"You are so perfect, and look at me! I'm a police trying hard to be strong and trying hard to hide the fact that I am but a raven with broken wings!" Rei finally burst out, tears starting to fall from her eyes

Minako calmed and she wiped the tears from Rei's cheeks

"It's good to hear you shout for the first time Rei-chan" She smiled

Rei shook her head

"Wendy told me this life is all you ever dreamed of. You have worked so hard, I know. I don't want you to give up everything you've started from scratch, I want you to be **_happy_**—"

Rei stopped as she mentions the word _Happy_. Then Minako gently smiled at her

"See? Now do you realize the difference between them?" Minako said

Rei didn't know what to say

"I am really happy that I came this far. But I can't be a pop star for the rest of my life, which is my _dream_. Now that it finally came true, it is time for one of my _goals _to be done. And finding someone to be with and who will equally love me for what I really am for the rest of my life is one of it. And if I found that someone, I can finally say that I am happier than what I am before" Minako explained

"Are you sure you wanted me to be _happy_ only?" She asked

"...Of course I want you to be happier" Rei weakly replied

"And I also want you to be happier" Minako said as she approaches Rei, she leaned her hands to her bodyguard's chest and kissed her lips as gently as she could as long as she can control her hunger for those lips

Rei couldn't control her emotions anymore; Minako's lips were like caffeine that warms up her veins which had been so cold long time ago. Even if there is her uncle Namada Hino who always love her as a daughter, it is always different if someone else beside from a family is giving true love and affection to you

She became _Rei Hino_ for the first time

'_Her lips were really softer than I thought'_ Rei said to herself

"Think of me as your wings now Rei-chan. What do you feel this time?" Minako asked

Rei closed her eyes to think. Then she kissed Minako back, which surprised Minako a bit

"Did you feel that?" Rei asked

Minako wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, Rei had finally accepted her feelings for the pop star

"I felt like flying" Minako dreamily said

Rei grinned

"I'm sorry if I had doubted you. I always think too much and never even realizing that--"

"Hush. No more doubts and self blaming" Minako cut Rei as she now launched her passionate kiss on Rei's lips, her bodyguard rewarded it with the same passionate one

As their lips parted breathlessly

"I want to say this to you face to face this time...I love you Rei-chan" Minako said as she looks on Rei's darkening amethyst eyes

"...I love you too. Thank you for rescuing my soul, Mina-chan" Rei mumbled under Minako's nose

"What? I didn't hear that" Minako smirked

"I said I love you Mina-chan" Rei said

"I still can't hear it"

"I love you Mina-chan!"

"I want it louder!"

Rei smirked then kissed Minako

"Okay, loud enough" Minako said contentedly

-----

I was kinda feel like editing all the chapters so I think I'll go on and on and on and on...

Rune Stine


	9. The Master and the Slave

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Nine: The Master and the Slave**

_This day is for me_. _This is what I've been waiting for_

_I'll make sure this day-off is worth it_

"I love you Mina-chan!"

"I want it louder!"

Rei smirked then kissed Minako

"Okay, loud enough" Minako said contentedly

Then they continued to hug and kiss each other

Rei suddenly cut in, noticing Minako's still wet clothes

"You better take a bath; I don't want you to be sick when I take you back at the hotel tonight"

"Who said I'm going back tonight?" Said Minako as she smirked and took Rei's police cap off her head

Rei was confused

"W-wait...What about—"

"Wendy will understand, and we'll be back as early as we can tomorrow" Minako cut as she started to unbutton Rei's police uniform

"Let's take a bath...together"

"Is it to save time or something else?" Rei teased

"Both, so stop talking. This is my _day off_. And you must obey whatever I ask you, slave" Said the pop star as she finally finished the last button of Rei's uniform

Minako noticed a plastic tucked inside Rei's slacks, she immediately snatched it before Rei could get it

"Well-well-well...What do we have here?" The pop star said as she removes the seal of the plastic cover, by its shape she can tell that it contains CDs.

'_I hope it contains one of my albums'_

"Hey!" Rei protested

Minako stared at the first CD she can see, her eyes widen. She don't know what to react, should she be laughing, or be disappointed. The First CD is entitled "_Beethoven: Behind the Music"_

Then she looked at Rei, the bodyguard is blushing profusely

"What? Is there anything wrong with me liking Beethoven?" She asked, her tone rather a bit insulted

Minako couldn't control to laugh at her lover's expression, Rei only groaned

"Rei-chan, now I figured out why you didn't have any television here!" Teased Minako as she switched to another CD, this time it's a different one titled: _"Forever Sunset-VI"_

"Wow Rei-chan, you also collect Forever Sunset CDs? The songs are really romantic in here" Said Minako as she looks at the CD

"Yes they are" Said Rei as she started to loosen Minako's braided hair

"You do have a taste when it comes to classic music..."

Then finally she switched at the last CD. And you are right! It's Minako's limited edition CD Album

Minako looked at Rei evilly

"Hmmm, I thought you were into classic?" The pop star said as she waves the CD. She expects an explanation from her lover

"Argh, I was curious okay?" Rei admitted, her nose touched Minako's

"Bah, admit it, you really liked me" Teased Minako

"Look who's talking" Rei replied

They both laughed at each other. Then Minako started caressing Rei's fatless abdomen

"Time to continue our bath" Whispered Minako as she pushed her bodyguard rather rudely inside the bathroom

Rei couldn't describe the feeling being with Minako only in panties in a bath tub. Her hands were shaking when she was asked to wash her lover's hair and back. She is still shy to see Minako half-naked; Minako noticed this and turned to Rei

"You'll have to start getting used to this from now on Rei-chan" She said, she took Rei's hands and placed it starting from her face down to her own body. She moaned as she did that, and Rei is blushing profusely. Caressing Minako's body is making her out of breath

"Kami, Mina-chan...I think I can't stand this" Rei said, her voice is shaky

Minako smirked then leaned to kiss Rei passionately, she lets go of Rei's hands, which surprisingly remained touching Minako's body. Then Minako caressed Rei equally, except Minako's touch were a bit aggressive, causing the raven-haired girl's knees to weaken

Now Rei is moaning, Minako launched an attack of passion to her lover; she is mumbling every time she kisses Rei on every part of her body. Rei tried her very best to ride on and kiss Minako's neck, bathing the pop star's lovely back at the same time

"Rei-chan you gorgeous tease! You didn't know how badly I wanted to do this to you!"

Few minutes passed in the bath tub, the couple are now breathlessly tired, especially Minako who almost gave her one hundred percent. She leaned tiredly at Rei's chest, which is also breathing shallow. Then Rei wrapped her arms around her pop star lover and caressed her smooth back

"Rei-chan, don't you even wonder why you first fell in love with someone like me, a girl?" Minako suddenly asked as she listens to Rei's rapid heartbeat

"Actually, I do have lots of male admirers inside and outside the TNPH, not to mention they are all cute. But I saw something from you that all my admirers didn't have" Rei explained

"What is it? Is that my—"

"No, it's not. It's your determination and your bubbly attitude, you naughty pop girl!" Cut Rei as she predicted what Minako will say

"What does that have to do with me?" Minako asked

"Easy, seducing me effectively is really impressive, even Kadaki-chan, my closest male admirer couldn't have the guts to do that to me"

Minako pinched her raven haired lover, causing Rei to arch her back from pain

"Ouch!"

"You—! So if that Kadaki were able to seduce you, you're going to like him then?" Minako pouted

Rei sprinkled water on Minako's face

"Come on, I'm just kidding! If we really are soul mates fate will always make a way for both of us to be together, right?" Rei said

"Oooh you're right, I'm so sorry my gorgeous poo-chan" Minako said as she gently rubs the part where she pinched Rei

"What about you Mina-chan? Why did you suddenly liked a girl like me?" Rei asked

"Since the breakup between me and my last boyfriend, I became cold to men. I feel like I'm fed up with them, so I busied myself in my career. And then I met you" Minako explained

"Yeah, right, a skinny Japanese policewoman" Said Rei sarcastically

"Hey you're not that skinny, besides, this is the first time I felt love with a girl. Even if there are lots of pretty women in Europe, I didn't even felt a single affection from them...only you affected me that bad, especially when you're not here by my side" Minako said, she noticed her lover was staring at the ceiling of the bath room

"Rei-chan?"

"Good thing I didn't nosebleed. You were really stunning" Rei absent mindedly said

"And I'm really happy that I'm here with you Rei-chan" Minako replied

Rei looked at Minako, their eyes met

"Let's get off here; my hands are starting to get pruney" Rei said. Then both of them got off the tub and wore their bathrobes

Minako changed to her nightgown that Rei lend to her. While Rei is wearing tiny shorts and sleeping blouse which in her opinion, is comfortable to wear than nightgowns. She was about to button her sleeping blouse when Minako told her to leave it open. That is for a special purpose, Minako reasoned

"Why can't I button my sleeping blouse? Don't you know it's cold in here at midnight?" Rei pouted

"Hey, no complaining. You're my slave tonight right?" Said Minako expertly as she finds something to eat at Rei's refrigerator

"Wait, I'll serve the food for us" Rei said

"Scram, reserve your energy. I'll be cooking for both of us"

Minako sighed at the contents of food in her lover's refrigerator

"No wonder you were that skinny, 90 percent of your food here are ready to eat, they're not even nutritious" Minako said as she takes out two frozen foods and placed it at the Microwave oven to heat up

"I love them, because they're convenient like pizza" Rei said as she unpacks Minako's Album CD, placed the disc inside her stereo and played the first music entitled "_You Make Me Smile, It's True"_

Minako stopped and looked at her lover as she hears her song being played. Rei is staring blankly in front of the stereo, sitting cross-legged. Minako giggled, Rei must have been studying and understanding the lyrics of her song

Four songs have been played in Minako's album when the Microwave's buzzer sounded. Minako served the food into individual plates and opened a jumbo bottle of soda from Rei's supply of food in the refrigerator

Minako regarded her lover again, this time Rei is reading the booklet inserted from the CD, her right hand scratching her head as if she was confused and her mouth was mumbling something

Minako approached to look what her lover is doing. As she finally found out, she laughed hysterically. Rei was startled with her lover's laugh and dropped the booklet she was holding

Rei was trying to sing Minako's song while looking at the lyrics printed at the booklet!

"Rei-chan, I can teach you the lyrics if you wanted to" Offered Minako before continuing to laugh

Rei blushed but doesn't take her defeat that easily

"I don't think so; your songs are too fast for a classic song lover like me"

Minako stop laughing and approached her lover. Then she turned the stereo off. Rei was wondering why. Then Minako sang the song that Rei was trying to sing earlier, slowly and making her voice whole each lyric. Rei listened to her beautiful voice intently; every tone that Minako sings makes her head float in relaxation

_Your voice is like an angel_

_Your eyes are like the sea_

_Your hair is as soft as air_

_Your presence is intoxicating_

_I feel like new when I'm with you_

_So please baby stay_

_And I'll take care of you_

Then Minako finished the song

"How's that, Rei-chan?" Asked Minako as she kissed Rei's forehead

"Wow, Minako Aino sang in front of me...is that a free concert?" Rei asked

Minako looked at Rei's eyes

"Of course...NOT. Your ticket is ten thousand times more expensive than the front seat tickets" Minako teased

"And how am I going to pay for it?" Rei asked while playing with Minako's blond hair

"You'll see. Let's eat dinner, my stomach is already growling" Minako said as she helped Rei stand up

Both the girls took their seat opposite each other

"I've never been this happy when eating a dinner with somebody" Rei stated as she stuffs her mouth with food

"Glad to hear it from you. I enjoyed my half-day off too...so much" Said Minako as she stopped eating and watched the way Rei eat. Rei noticed her, and then she slowly offered Minako a spoon-full of food. Minako stuffed it in her mouth, and then she gave her plate to her lover, telling Rei to feed her, and Rei obeyed her

As they finished eating, Rei insisted to wash the dishes. Then it's now Minako's turn to listen to the stereo by inserting Beethoven's CD. As she plays the music she began mimicking an orchestra conductor in a comical way. This made Rei laugh at her lover

Minako waited for Rei to finish washing the dishes then she took her lover by the waist and they started to dance in the tune of classic music. Then as they approach the Rei's bed, Minako pushed Rei and landed at the bed. Minako followed by diving at the top of her lover, slowly she shove Rei's unbuttoned sleeping blouse open

"Ready to pay for the ticket?"

-----

Geez, lots of typos in this chapter...but I'm finished editing this one so it's good to read again!

Rune Stine


	10. The Death Threat

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Ten: The Death Threat**

"Ready to pay for the ticket?" Minako asked menacingly

"So that's the purpose of leaving my blouse open" Teased Rei

"Wait here" Minako said as she rises up and approached the stereo; she replaced the Beethoven CD with her Album and played the seventh track

The song is a slow one this time. Minako went back to join Rei

"That's my favorite song in that album" The pop star said as she laid herself on top of her lover

Rei closed her eyes to focus and listen to the song while Minako watches her patiently

"Hmmm...I agree. The song is really soothing"

Minako sighed in relief. Rei reached her hand to open a drawer beside her bed and took a small bottle out of it"

"What's that Rei-chan?" Minako asked while looking curiously at the bottle

"It's scented oil. I know you were rehearsing your dance while I was away so I figured that you might need a little massage" Rei said

"Wow, how thoughtful Rei-chan...Are you escaping from my clutches?"

"Of course not, just wait and let me give you a massage first then..."

Rei gulped

"...Then I can do what I want?" Minako continued

"Well—yeah. Whatever you want" Rei agreed while blushing

"Okay!" Minako merrily said as she straighten her legs for Rei to start her massage

Rei started from Minako's feet all the way up to her legs. While doing that Minako is busy reading Rei's book entitled "Cold Summer" to lengthen her patience. Then Rei took her left hand and started massaging her fingers

Minako looked at Rei as her lover massages her elbow. She couldn't wait for the massage to finish anymore; she leaned and kissed Rei's neck

"Hey, I told you to wait until I finished right?" Rei pouted

"Just continue that, don't mind me" Said the pop star as she still works on her lover's neck. Rei just sighed and continue massaging Minako's shoulder

-----

-Gendou-Takasama Studio-

"Ms. Wendy, where on earth is Minako?" The choreographer asked

"She's uh...not feeling well?" Wendy said with uncertainty

"Then why are you still here?"

"I was just having a long talk with the concert director; he offered me a ride back to the hotel so that's why I'm still here" Explained Wendy

"Then when you get to her tell her we got a new dance strategy, we have to practice that so she must rest well" Replied the choreographer as he walks away from Wendy

Wendy sighed

"Aino, you better come back early tomorrow" She desperately whispered

-----

-Back to Rei's-

"Rei-chan, when are you going to finish this?" Minako whined as Rei massage her smooth back

"Ooh, my Mina-chan is getting impatient. Just let me massage your temples and then I'm done"

"You're enjoying my body ne?" Minako teased

"Very much" Rei admitted

"Is that so? Wait 'til I enjoy yours"

It's now eight in the evening and Minako didn't realize she slept in Rei's massage, much to Rei's relief. But little does she know that Minako won't let her slip that easy

"Whew, good thing she slept. She needed rest anyway" Rei whispered as she gently kissed Minako's lips and wrapped a blanket to her lover and hugged her. Then she started to close her eyes so that she can sleep peacefully like Minako

Few minutes later Rei was awakened when somebody gently took her sleeping blouse off

"M-Minako?" Rei asked sleepily. Then Minako kissed her lips aggressively, making Rei out of breath

"You think your massage will make me sleep effectively and forget my plan?" Asked Minako evilly

"I didn't expect you to sleep, really. I just thought you were tired" Rei explained

"Me? Tired? Ha! I'll never sleep tonight until I get what I wanted!" Minako said to Rei's ears that send shiver to the policewoman

But Rei was sleepy enough to respond

"Well then, do whatever you want. I really wanted to sleep"

"What? But that's unfair!" Minako pouted at her lover and began to shake Rei mercilessly to wake her up. But her bodyguard is now peacefully asleep

"If you think I'll give up then you're wrong" Minako continued as she now started to unhook Rei's simple brassiere

Rei woke up again, this time, wide eyed. Then she stopped Minako from unhooking her bra

"Hey, hold it" Rei said as she held her bra in place

Minako giggled

"Come on Rei-chan, I'll be busy starting tomorrow and I couldn't loose this opportunity to be here with you tonight" Minako begged

Rei sighed, growled then nodded

"Alright, alright. But only for an hour, you said it yourself that we are early tomorrow" Rei said as she lets go from holding her bra and allowed Minako to work on her that night

-----

-Morning came-

Minako opened her sparkling blue eyes as she started to wake up. She yawned and stretch, then she looked at the time: 6:12 am. She smiled, well, _still early._ Then she finally regarded the person she had wanted to see since she woke up. Rei is still sleeping; her bangs covered her eyes so Minako shove it off. Rei moved a little, and then she mumbled dreamily

"Minako...I love you..." Then Rei shifted and continued to sleep

Minako just smiled and kissed Rei's forehead

"Love you too, Rei-chan. But you better wake up, we'll go straight back to the hotel this morning" Minako said then she rises up and walked towards the kitchen. Rei finally awakes and rose up and looked at Minako sleepily

"Wha--? Morning already?" Rei pouted as she walks towards Minako to give the pop star a good morning kiss on her lips

"You take a bath first, I'll call Wendy in my cell phone" Minako commanded Rei who instantly followed her

Then Minako dialed Wendy's number

"Hello Wends?"

"Finally, Aino, a sign!" Wendy said in the other line

"Rei and I are coming back there now, you wait for us" Minako said

"Okay, make it extra fast and have your breakfast here. After the visit with the Minister, you'll get back immediately to the studio. Mr. Hilton said that there is a sudden change on the dance strategy" Wendy said

"Okay!" Minako was about to drop the line

"Aino, wait" Wendy catches up

"What is it Wends?"

"Uh...Did you and Ms. Hino...er...enjoy yourselves there last night?" Wendy asked hesitantly

Minako smiled widely

"You can never imagine how much happiness I have felt last night Wendy, thanks for your permission and for covering me up" Minako said with all gratitude

"I just want you to be inspired, Aino. I hope you can write more songs for your next album. But I told you that this will be that last time I'll cover up for you okay?" Wendy said

"Don't worry I won't let you lie to the others again! And I'll even tell you what happened between Rei and I last night" Minako winked as she said that

"Yeah, sure. See you at the hotel Aino"

"Bye Wends" Then Minako closed her cell phone

-----

-Tokyo National Police Headquarters-

"Hey, Hajiro! Take a look at this new mail!" The blonde police called his companion

The second police looked at the laptop of his blond companion. After he read the content of the mail his face turned into a worried one

"Who the hell sent this?" He asked

"I don't know. Whoever sent this letter must have been an expert hacker. He left no trace on where or when he had actually sent this e-mail. I tried to locate it but it started to send bugs at my laptop" The blond police said

The second police paused to think

"This must be the _Sanctuary_'s doing! They had been famous for terrorizing concerts here in Tokyo. We must inform head chief Hino right away!"

"Roger that" The other said, but before he can turn to go at the head chief's office there was another beep sound coming from the laptop

There was another email arrived and both the Police looked at the laptop

"Hey, this is the same as the first one. But...this time it's addressed to Sanctuary!" The blonde said

"This is not to be ignored, give me a print so that I can show the head chief"

The second police went to the head chief's office immediately

"What is it Hajiro?" The head chief asked

"Chief! We have received a _death threat_ from Sanctuary!"

-----

-Back to Rei's-

"Mina-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh..."

"What is it Rei-chan?" Minako asked her lover as Rei braids Minako's hair

"...Never mind"

"Rei-chan tell me"

"It's not really important" Rei said

"Whatever word that would come from you is important to me so spill it" Minako said. She noticed Rei is blushing again

"Rei-chan, I can't believe you're still shy at me. That really bothers me. A lot" Minako frowned

'_Argh, you're upsetting her Hino. Why can't I just act natural in front of her in this kind of situation?'_

"Rei-chan" Minako called her again

Rei closed her eyes then tucked her head at Minako's hair and back

"rarwiririgurfrnw?" Rei said in Minako's back, her voice is blurring. Minako didn't even understand a single word her lover said

"Rei-chan, I don't understand 'Rei Language'" Minako smiled when she heard her lover growl at her back

"Are we really—girlfriends...now?" Rei gulped

Minako blinked a few times then laughed hysterically. Rei took her head off Minako's back and dropped facedown at a nearby table to hide her crimson face from her lover

'_StupidStupidStupid'_

Minako followed Rei at the table and laid her head at Rei's back

"I used to beat men with my fists fiercely. Now I can't even ask you a simple question?" Rei whined

"Hey, sorry I laughed at you. I just didn't know that you were that stuck up and afraid to ask that question to me. But I'm really glad you asked that" Minako said

"To tell you it all happened so fast yesterday. And with all that we did last night? Yes, we are girlfriends for sure" The pop star declared. Then Rei lift her head up

"Rei-chan, please don't hesitate to ask me anything next time"

"Okay, I'll practice that"

"Then back to work and fix my hair here" Rei merrily went back to braid Minako's hair and Minako wore her retainers and huge shades again

As they went out Rei's apartment they ride a taxi on their way back to the hotel. Minako noticed Rei fell asleep and laid her head at Minako's shoulder

Minako just smiled. She really made Rei tired that night :P

"Minako?" Rei mumbled so that the taxi driver won't hear

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Next time, it's going to be my turn" Rei whispered, her eyes still closed

"...Can't wait for that day" Minako said as she giggled lightly

Then they finally arrived at the back of the hotel. Rei showed her badge to the hotel staff and they let them inside. They made their way to Minako's hotel room and Wendy opened the door for them

"Sorry we made you worry and wait for us, Ms. Wendy" Rei apologized

"Don't worry about it Ms. Hino, I always get used to Minako when she recklessly decides to take a day off herself" Wendy winked at Rei. Then she turned to look at Minako

"Aino, nice retainers" Wendy commented

"You had a good night, hmm?" Minako teased

"Yup. The concert director is really nice. He even gave me a ride back here" Wendy said

Minako pinched Rei's arm

"Ouch, what was that for?" Rei hissed

"I told you to call Agent Rinka to escort Ms. Wendy and you've forgotten?" Minako whispered

"I'm sorry...Forgot about that" Rei apologized at her lover

Wendy just watched them amusingly

"Well, better dress up now Aino. You'll be working the whole day" Wendy said and Minako pinched Rei's nose then walked to towards the dressing room

Rei rubbed her pinched nose

"Minako is really thoughtful in everyone around her" Wendy commented

"I agree with you Ms. Wendy"

"Ms. Hino?"

"Yes, Ms. Wendy?"

"Are you ready to face the world of Minako?" Wendy asked

Rei got a bit confused but she had picked up what Wendy meant

"Yes"

-----

Hohoho, I added a few sentences in this chapter, because I think it doesn't connect much with the other chapters. Probably it will make things a bit clearer

Rune Stine


	11. The Preparation

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Eleven: The Preparation**

"Where to, Ms. Wendy?" Asked Rei after she enter the driver's seat

"Straight to the theatre, the concert director said that Minako will continue their rehearsal there" Replied Wendy

Rei looked at the mirror and saw Minako winked at her. She just smiled, and started the car

As they reach the theatre the media started to approach Minako's car. Rei had a hard time slowing the car down especially when cameras were starting to flash madly. Minako is just waving her hand cutely

The Tokyo Police get themselves into action and shove the media off their path. The car continued to drive at the parking basement

The head chief is waiting for them at the basement entrance

"Good morning big boss!" Minako greeted

"Good morning, Aino-san. I heard you were unable to continue your rehearsal yesterday due to fatigue. Are you feeling well already? Do you want to see a doctor first?" Asked the head chief

"No need to, big boss! Thanks for the concern! I have a remedy for that and a lot of rest"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that from you Aino-san. Please proceed inside; the director is waiting for you"

Minako nodded and proceeded inside together with Wendy. Rei remained in her position and looked at the head chief

The head chief looked back at her niece

"Is there something you want to tell me, Hino?"

Rei didn't reply first, she rounded her uncle and observed his face

"By the look in your face I can surely tell that you're the one who wanted to tell me something big boss" Rei said

The head chief sighed and nodded numbly. He waved his hand to the agents near them and he ordered them to follow and secure Minako inside. The pop star quickly noticed this

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" the pop star protested as she saw the agents approach to her instead of her lover

She looked at Rei and expected to look at her direction, but she didn't

"Rei-chan?" She called

"Go on without me. Big boss and I will discuss something important Ms. Aino" Said Rei without looking at her pop star lover

Minako blew her cheeks as she pouted

"I'll be following you inside, promise"

"Oh, alright, but if you didn't, I'll be mad at you"

Then Minako and Wendy continued walking

"You really do know me, do you?" Asked the head chief

"Oh come on, you are very obvious when it comes to serious situations so spill it" Rei said as she crosses her arms and ready to listen

The head chief took a deep sigh

"Yes, this is a serious situation and I hope this is only between you, me and the agents involved"

"Trust me, I'm zipped" Rei said

The head chief carefully picked the words to say then he straighten up

"Rei, do you still remember the story that I told you about the group behind the murder of the international musician _Marciano_ five years ago?" Asked the head chief

"Yeah, you even said that was the worst and most dreadful death of an international artist here in Japan. Seventy-eight people were killed including innocent audiences and police officers, right?"

The head chief nodded

"You are really lucky you weren't an agent that time. That was one of our worst nightmares in the history of TNPH"

The head chief shrugged then continues

"It was a shame that ninety outstanding police officers failed to save those people against only five individual men"

"Past is past uncle Namada. You and you fellow police all tried your best and risked your lives to protect those people right? Sanctuary is really known to be the famously hired assassins because of their skills and expertise in killing people. Especially the influential ones all over the world..."

Rei paused. _Influential ones?_

She gasped and looked worriedly at the head chief who nodded

"Big boss, do you mean—"

"Yes. Last night **two mysterious e-mails** were sent to our main computer system. The first one has no sender name, and the other came from Sanctuary. And they both have the same contents, the other one was claimed by Sanctuary so I think they own both. Our computer Programmer tried to trace sender and where the mail came from but his laptop got infected with the 'Wing virus '"

"So they have come back to mess with us again. They even got an expert hacker! So what did they say in the mail?" Rei asked

The head chief pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and gave it to Rei who read it instantly

"Big boss...This is a death threat" Rei worriedly said

"Yes, that is the second one, and we were having a great difficulty in understanding some of its contents. It's a _Riddle_" Said the head chief

Rei read the paper again

_From: The Men Known as** Sanctuary**_

_Subject: Party_

_We are here for nothing._

_If you can read this ten times and clear_

_And realize** you** are who we seek_

_Better hush, stay beside your dear_

_Else you'll never see her again even a single peek_

_We seek no revenge nor start chaos purposely_

_Blame us not; you can seize this and spare one dear_

_If you seek answers recklessly_

_Her voice will be forgotten and death will be unclear_

_Venus is the goddess of love and beauty_

_Men unworthy _doesn't_ deserve to lay even a single finger_

_Since no men for her is worthy_

_She instead seeks love from a mirror stranger_

_We do hope you understand this, because it's useless anyway._

There was silence between Rei and the head chief

"We cannot understand the last part. They're really a pain in the head" The head chief started

Rei is still silent while still looking at the poem

"I know you're worried about Aino-san. That's why I didn't sleep overnight just to at least figure out what Sanctuary is up to with this poem"

"Big boss"

"Yes?"

"Can I have this copy?"

"It's yours. I'll just ask Jinbou for another copy. You want to solve it right?" Asked the head chief

"I...I guess so" Replied Rei as she proceeded walking inside

'_Don't worry big boss. I'll figure this out myself. I know Sanctuary is referring to **me** this time'_

"Ja ne big boss"

"I'll be here outside if you need us" The head chief said

Rei refolded inserted the paper inside her pocket as she arrived at Wendy's side

"Is there any serious problem, Ms. Hino?" Wendy asked

The bodyguard watched Minako far away as the pop star listens to the concert director's instructions

"Ms. Hino?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Wendy. No, don't mind me it's my own problem" Rei said

Wendy looked at her with disapproval

"I'm sorry if I get a little nosy Ms. Hino. But Minako is now a part of you, and if she discovers that you are hiding something from her, even your personal problem, that will definitely upset her"

Rei sighed

"I know that Ms. Wendy. I really wish I could tell her, but I can't"

Wendy still isn't convinced but she left the subject

"Very well, I respect your decision because I think you know what you are doing"

"Thank you Ms. Wendy" Rei said as she sits on the front seat far from Wendy's seat and started to read the paper she just kept

-----

Minako is listening to the concert director, and then she turned her head to search for her raven-haired lover. Found her. Rei felt Minako's gaze so she looked up to see the pop star waving her hand for her, she smiled and wave back to her and then went back to read the paper again

'_Good girl. Back as she promised'_

The concert director noticed Minako and made an 'Ahem' noise

"Ms. Aino, are you listening? Who are you waving at?" Asked the concert director

"Oh, sorry I'm just waving to a fan of mine"

"Stop that waving first and listen to me. As I have said, I had changed the strategy to your grand entrance. Randy, Tamara, Hans, Jay and Kate will do the dance entrance from the main entrance through the audience hallway and then you-"

The director pointed at a dancer at the back

"You Derrick will be the first center of attraction in the stage. By now you should memorize your solo performance; your dance number will end when you see the blue—no too dark, make it yellow smoke invading the stage"

The dancer nodded determinedly on the director's instruction. The director now turned to the music director

"You said you made a new remix version of Ms. Aino's song right? Keep that first, the producer suggested that we make use of the large T.V. screen there at the center stage; I have consulted a computer specialist to collect and edit the past concerts of Ms. Aino and put them all together to make a mini movie as part of the grand entrance and it should be finished by now. So make background music for it" The director said

"Can I at least see that movie first?" Asked the music director with a little sarcasm on his voice

"Oh right, right. I'll call him here so that both of you can talk about the music concept of the movie"

"The rest of the dancers, the choreographer already taught the dance steps for the grand entrance right? After that dance continue to the same routine that we did last concert. The signal of your appearance will be when Derrick joins the first five dancers that will gather at the middle part of the stage, okay?"

All the dancers nodded. Then finally, the director turned to Minako

"And now you Ms. Aino, the choreographer will teach you the new dance steps that they have practiced yesterday, then after the steps you have learned continue with the dance steps that you and the dancers always use. The order of the song to be played is still the same but you still have to condition your voice. The producer said that you should wear something white or red"

"Okay, I'll tell that to my fashion designer tomorrow when they arrive" Minako said

"Okay, so let's get started so that we finish early saving time for resting!" The director clapped his hands to signal the start of the rehearsal

Minako and her dancers took their positions as the choreographer climbs up the stage to start instructing the steps while the director sat down on his foldable chair to watch and observe their rehearsal

-----

Rei is silent at her seat, still reading the paper that the head chief gave to her

"If you can read this ten times and clear, and realize you are who we seek... Better hush, stay beside your dear, else you'll never see her again even a single peek..."

'_They are talking to me in this letter, I can feel it...but how did they know that Minako and I...well, I think it was very obvious if I ask myself'_

"If you seek answers recklessly, her voice will be forgotten and death will be unclear...is this literally or...argh...big boss is right, they're really a pain in the head!" Rei hissed at her seat

Rei looked at Minako for a little inspiration. Her grip on the paper tightened as she sees the happy face of Minako as she enjoys dancing there in the stage

'_Damn it Rei! You can't let Minako be hurt! Show that Sanctuary what you're made of or else you'll regret it!' _Thought Rei as she continued reading the poem

"So this is the last part that big boss can't understand... Venus is the goddess of love and beauty, men unworthy doesn't deserve to lay even a single finger, since no men for her is worthy, she instead seeks love from a mirror stranger"

Rei scratched her chin with her right index finger

'_So...are they still referring to us in this part? But something tells me that this last part is the solution to this stupid riddle...I have to read this over and over again even if it takes all day and night to figure this out'_

-----

-Far away from Rei's seat-

"Look at your little agent Edward, I think she's getting a bit paranoid with Mark's riddle" Said a mysterious voice

"She'll definitely solve that by tomorrow Leonard. She's not just an ordinary cat, you know it" Followed by another mysterious voice

"Yeah, whatever. I'll made another virus for them, their system is awesome and I want to know how they do the virtual licensing system"

"Hmph. Do whatever you want to do. Just make sure you won't ruin our plan when they managed to trace you"

"Come on, don't you know who you are talking to? I'm having a great feeling that something good will happen this Saturday. It's going to be a huge welcome party!"

"...Party indeed"

-----

Added few sentences and edited as well...Now fro the next chapter...

Rune Stine


	12. Expecting the Unexpected

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Twelve: Expecting the Unexpected**

Agent Rinka Kimimoto arrived inside the theatre, wearing casual clothes and carrying a baby blue shoulder bag, she immediately spotted Minako practicing on the stage and waved at the pop star who smiled and waved back, then went back to dance like she wasn't bothered at all

Then Rinka searched for Rei, whom she found mumbling behind a piece of paper on her seat. She merrily approached and greeted the busy co-agent

"Ohaiyo Rei-sama! What are you reading?" Rinka asked

It seems Rei didn't heard her

"Yuhoo! Rei-sama, get back to earth!" Rinka said in a little loud voice that is enough to startle Rei

"Gyah! Rinka-chan? When did you get in here?" Asked the still startled Rei

"About twenty-five years ago! And you were really a great view with that paper" Said Rinka in a mix of a cute and sarcastic tone

"Oh...sorry. You know paper works drive me mentally insane" Rei said as she quickly hides the paper back to her pocket

'_I'll deal with this later'_

"Head chief gave you a paper work? How can he do this to you? He knows you were suppose to be busy guarding Aino-san and—"

"Relax Rinka-chan. This isn't that important to give attention to. I'm just reading it to study and entertain myself" Rei cuts in

"Oh. I see..." Said Rinka

Rei looked at the younger agent

"It seems that you are not here for just a visit ne?" Rei asked

Rinka shrugged then nodded as she sat beside Rei's seat

"Rei-sama, I watched TV this morning and found out some news about Aino-san. The host stated that they have read it from a local news paper and..."

Rinka took a newspaper out of her bag and gave it to Rei

"It's about you and Aino-san" Rinka finished

Rei was stunned after reading the front page of the paper it read:

"_More than a bodyguard?"_ With two pictures beneath the large font. First one is a picture of her and Minako hugging inside the hotel the very first day they met. The second one is a picture where Rei is wrapping her uniform at Minako to warm her body in the channel six studios

'_Crap'_

"I'm really mad at those media who took this picture! They'll do anything even false issues just to make money out of it. Not to mention that they're doing a good job at ruining your noble name Rei-sama" Rinka said

"And even if it's true, they could've at least just made it as a blind item"

Rei smiled at the younger agent's defense

"Hey calm down, what else can we do? Media has the freedom of speech, and although we have that too, I can't risk ruining the name of the TNPH if I react against such non-sense issues" Rei explained

Rinka nodded

"Hai, you're right! But I'm still defending you no matter what, Rei-sama" Rinka pouted

"...Thanks Rinka-chan" Rei said

"...Uh, Rei-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't get mad if I asked you this?"

"I Promise I won't break a single nerve, what is it?" Rei asked

Rinka looked around her and made sure no one is around in their area before she whispered to Rei

"Are you and Aino-san...er..._lovers_?" Rinka asked cautiously

Rei blinked few times, Rinka is alert whatever reaction she may show

"I-I mean...you see...Aino-san asked me to...and she-she...er well...she just...argh, gomen Rei-sama! I should've asked you that, gomengomengomen!" Rinka closed her eyes to avoid what she thought Rei-will-kill-me-this-time look. She was completely pale in fear and blushing at the same time

Rei gently patted Rinka's head

"Hey, hush Rinka-chan, I won't eat you alive" Said Rei as she laughed

Rinka sighed in relief that Rei wasn't mad

"Now, breathe slowly and after that you can calmly tell me the reason why you asked that okay?" Rei said

Rinka did what she was told, she breathes slowly and then continued in a calmer tone

"Well, you see, when you were away in the general's meeting yesterday, she kept asking me questions about you like what is your favorite color and favorite food and many more while we were at the hotel. Then when she got tired of waiting for your arrival she secretly left the studio with me and asked where general Satoshi's office is...and..."

Rinka paused

"And then what?" Rei asked

"When it rained I saw you two...hugging, and you kissed her forehead. Even after I called a taxi she is still hugging you...I just want to confirm it directly from you Rei-sama" Rinka said

Rei observed the young agent for a while first then she sighed and laid her head at the back support of the seat, making her face the huge ceiling of the stadium

"Do you believe me if I say that '_love for a stranger chooses no time or gender_'?" Asked Rei

Rinka gasped softly

"So...it is true...oh, Rei-sama, I'm so happy for you and Aino-san" Whispered Rinka excitediy

Rei shook her head

"Nobody knows except for you, Ms. Wendy and—"

Rei paused

"And who?" Asked Rinka

"No, just the two of you knew"

"Wait, you mean the head chief doesn't know?"

"I doubt that he'll accept the news in a calm manner" Rei said

Rinka stood up and looked directly at Rei's face

"Rei-sama, you can count on me. I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise. I understand you and Aino-san's situation, I know you don't want to ruin her career" Rinka said in a soft tone so that no one could hear

Rei smiled. She was very relieved that Rinka is still the same after she admitted everything

"I'm really glad I have a friend like you, Rinka-chan" Rei said

Rinka waved her hand

"Nah, that was nothing compared to all the help you gave to me whenever I'm in need. No matter what, I'm there for you. Remember that" Rinka said as she walks her way outside the theatre

"W-wait, that was it? This is all you've come for? To ask me that?" Rei asked in disbelief

Rinka winked at her then ran to escape immediately

"Oh—why you little—" Rei wasn't supposed to let that slip but she just changed her mind and let Rinka run outside...along with her secret

Rei stared at the fading image of Rinka out of the exit. She smiled as she went back to her seat and watched her love Minako practice their dance, making her forget the riddle from Sanctuary for a while

After a few minutes Rei decided to join Wendy on her seat

"Ms. Hino, are you feeling better now?" Wendy asked

"Me? I guess so" Rei said as she relaxes at her seat

-----

-Few hours passed-

"Okay everyone break time, come back at four!" The director shouted to all his crew

"Ms. Aino, get back in time okay?" Said the director

"Get back in time, got it" Repeated Minako as she excitedly jumps down the stage and went in Wendy and Rei's direction

Wendy hands her a towel while a utility personnel hands them each a mineral water

"Hey Wends, did you mention that we were going to visit the Minister before we go in here?" Asked Minako

"The Minister and his wife invited us in their house for lunch, that's why they changed the schedule here in the theatre" Wendy said

"Okay, I'll rest for a few minutes then we'll go there" Minako said then she turned and sat next to Rei, who is playing with her mineral water absent mindedly

"Hey, Rei-chan! How are doing? You look bored" Minako asked

Rei awoke from her thought as she heard her lover's ever gentle but lively voice

"Wha—me? No, I'm just thinking of something" Rei said

"Thinking of something ne? Does that involve a beautiful blonde named Minako in it?" Minako asked

"Of course, I need that for inspiration"

The two lovers looked intently at each other. Wendy sweat dropped

"If I were you I would get a room" Wendy commented

Rei blushed while Minako smirked

"Twenty minutes Wendy" Minako said, Rei didn't get what Minako meant, but Wendy does

"Okay, your twenty minutes starts now" Wendy said

"Follow me Rei-chan" Minako said as she hands Rei her wardrobe and started walking away from Wendy

"Huh? W-Where are you going Ms. Aino?" Rei asked as she quickly followed the pop star to whatever direction she goes, she told the two agents who watched Minako for a while that morning to take care of Wendy and they both nodded in response

They both end up in the private dressing room reserved for Minako. As they went inside the pop star locked the door, while Rei hang Minako's wardrobe at the back of the door

They looked at each other for a while. Then they started to lean against each other and kissed each other's lips passionately

As they parted breathlessly

"...So this is the twenty minutes you're talking about" Rei said teasingly

"It's not just that" Minako said

After giving her lover a quick peck on the cheek Minako squeezed Rei's cheeks mercilessly with her right thumb and index finger

"Ooooouuuccchhh!"

"Starting now don't call me Ms. Aino ever again okay, Rei-san?" Minako said

"But didn't you realize what the people around us would think if I call you 'Mina-chan'?" Rei asked

"They can think whatever they want to think, just call me that okay? Even my bodyguards in Europe called me Aino-chan"

"Alright, alright Mina-chan is settled! Just let go, it really hurts!" Pleaded Rei, then Minako finally let go the squeeze on her cheeks

"Where did you get all the strength to squeeze that strong?" Rei asked as she rubs her squeezed cheek

"My strength comes whenever I needed them to use for you" Minako teased

Rei smirked then kissed her pop star lover

"I missed you already" Rei said

"I missed you too" Replied Minako

"How is the rehearsal going?"

"Hmm, just fine. The new steps were easy so no need to worry about the concert I guess"

"Did it make you tired?"

"Just a bit...Oh, Rei-chan I have something to show to you!" Minako pouted as she raises her left hand and showed her fingers to her lover

Rei quickly noticed a small cut at the tip of Minako's index finger

"Mina-chan, what happened here?" Rei asked worriedly as she held her lover's hand and gently caresses the cut on the finger

"I got it when I held one of the props for my concert" Minako whined

"Want me to call the medics?" Rei asked

Minako lifted up her left hand equal the length on Rei's lips. Rei didn't need to be told what to do; she started licking Minako's cut finger and sucked it gently. Minako removed her finger from her lover's mouth and she kissed her once again

Minako parted her lips

"Crap, why did I only asked twenty minutes? I should've asked for an hour!" Minako complained

"You have a Minister to visit to Mina-chan; you can't let them wait for you. So stop talking and we'll make the remaining minutes worth" Said Rei as she continue kissing Minako

After the twenty minute time limit the two of them went back to where Wendy is waiting patiently. Wendy asked some of the theatre's beauticians to give Minako a make-up. Then they proceeded towards the exit to go at the parking lot where they wave farewell to the head chief

The head chief sent five of his men to help Rei along their way to the minister's house. Now there are two black vans running at the front and back of Minako's limo, making them sandwiched at the middle

They have arrived at the Minister's house five minutes early from their meeting schedule. As they usually expected, there are media men waiting for Minako's arrival. The Minister's guards were lined up at the entrance to assist Minako's arrival. As Rei parked the limo in the front of the gate, she went out and gave the car keys to the house valet; one of the guards opened the door to assist Minako and Wendy out

Rei was surprised when the media approached at her and fired her hundreds of questions while they took pictures of her

"_Is it true that you have a relation with Aino Minako?_"

"_Some say that they saw you hugging her_"

"_If you are not involved with Minako Aino then why are you so close to her?_"

"_Are you really aware that you are in a same sex relationship?"_

Those questions were driving Rei insane. The flashing of the cameras grew worse when Minako appeared at beside Rei and their noise became louder as they now asked Minako almost the same questions they asked Rei

"What are you people talking about? This person is my best friend when I was in my elementary days. I was really surprised to meet her again and of course we were best friends, that's why we're really close to each other" Lied Minako as she held Rei's shaking shoulders

"Then can you explain to us why you hugged her back then at the hotel?" A reporter asked Rei

"Uh...er...I...I was doing my job?" Said Rei with uncertainty

'_Good answer Rei-chan'_ Minako thought as she continued Rei's answer

"I was really scared that day because you guys managed to slip from the security and madly approached at me, so I find someone to hold on to. Then she caught hold of me and hugged me so that I won't get hurt from the people trying to get near me" Minako explained. It was true after all

"Well gotta go, the Minister is waiting for us" Wendy interrupted as she passes by the media. Minako and Rei followed inside

"Best friend eh? You didn't even answered the first question" Rei whispered as she smirked at Minako

"What? That we have a relation? It's alright. I didn't even say that we didn't right?" Minako winked at her

Rei just shook her head

"You're amazing" She whispered

The guards closed the gate after they have entered inside. The Minister and his wife went outside the front entrance of their house to greet Minako personally

"Welcome Ms. Aino" The Minister greeted

Minako bowed and shook hands with the Minister and his wife

"Thank you for inviting us in your house sir" Minako said

Rei was looking around inside the Minister's House. It looked like more of a rest house, quiet and peaceful. She was amazed when she saw how many collections of antique plaques with different kinds of classic and orchestral music

"Wow, I wish I had a collection as big as this" Rei mumbled

"The Minister loves all sorts of classic and instrumental music, it was really odd that he liked Minako's music" Wendy whispered to Rei then she let out an uncontrolled giggle

The Minister and his wife guided Minako and the others at their dining table. Rei stood at the corner and observed the whole place while guarding Minako at the same time. Minako and Wendy sat at the table chair beside the Minister's chair and opposite his wife. The hired chef delivered the food at the table and served each of them on their plates. After eating lunch hey talked for about thirty minutes in the Minister's guest room

After the visit with the Minister and his wife, Minako asked Rei to drop by at her parent's house to visit them for a short while

"So, how's your rehearsal doing, Minako?" Mrs. Aino asked as she enters their guest room with a tray containing tea cups

"It's easy and tiring at the same time. After this I have to get back to the theatre to continue our rehearsal. Tomorrow will be our final rehearsal so I won't have the time to pay a visit starting tomorrow" Minako stated

"It's alright baby. We can still reach you by cell phone right? Don't worry about us we're doing fine here" Mr. Aino said, and then he looked at Rei

"I watched the television and saw you and Rei-san" Mr. Aino added

Rei almost sprayed the tea she was drinking when she heard Mr. Aino. Minako's dad stood up and approached her. Rei gulped

Mr. Aino held Rei's hand and...

"How could they accuse crimes to such beauty? Did they hurt you Rei-san? Are you feeling alright now?" Mr. Aino said, babying Rei's hand

All girls in the guest room sweat dropped

"Dad stop that, you're over reacting! Besides, Rei-chan didn't do any crime" Minako said with her hands on her waist

"But you said that you and Rei-san were best friends there" Mrs. Aino said

"I just said that because that's the first thing that came from my mind. If I stay silent after that issue, they'll just quit bugging me about that" Minako explained

"Well, that's always the answer to that problem. Stay silent" Mrs. Aino said

Wendy's cell phone rang

"Hello, this Wendy speaking...Heather? I thought you and the others will arrive tomorrow?...Oh, I see. We'll see you at the hotel tonight then...bye and have a safe flight"

Wendy folded her flip top cell phone

"Is there any problem Wends?" Minako asked

"There's no problem Aino, it's just your make-up artists and your fashion designer. They said no plane going to Tokyo will be available today so they decided to take yesterday's flight. They will be arriving tonight" Wendy explained

"Is that so Ms. Wendy? Do you want me to call some agents to escort them to the hotel?" Rei offered

"Yes please, Ms. Hino"

Rei nodded and contacted the head chief through her ear phone. Wendy looked at her watch and then looked at Minako knowingly. The pop star nodded

"Mom, Dad, we'll go back to the theatre now" Minako said sadly

Mr. and Mrs. Aino stood up to kiss their daughter good bye and bowed at Wendy and Rei who bowed back

"Don't push yourself too much to work okay, Minako?" Mrs. Aino said

"Be careful out there" Mr. Aino said

"Thank you very much for the hospitality" Wendy said

"We will be going" Rei said as she bows again

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! Thanks for the tea!" Minako waved her hand then quickly catches up with Wendy followed by Rei

As they reach the limo Rei assisted them inside. Then before Rei could enter the driver's seat, she saw a handsome hazel haired young man looking at her twenty feet far from their position

The young man was holding a long white feather. He placed the feather on his handsome face, caressing his cheeks and chin then he looked directly at Rei's amethyst eyes

"Rei-chan, what is it? Did you see something or someone?" Minako interrupted Rei's eye contact

Rei glanced at her lover then went back to the man's direction but he was gone already

"Rei-chan are you alright?"

Rei nodded her head

"I'm alright. I just thought I saw someone" Said Rei as she sits inside the limo and started the engine

As the limo faded from the streets the same young man reappeared from behind the telephone booth where he hid

-----

This chapter just have a few typos and gram errors and I fixed the ones I caught in my eyes, I doubt some of you will notice :p

Rune Stine


	13. Solving the Riddle

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Solving the Riddle**

After Minako's rehearsal they went back to the hotel that night. They had met up with Minako's make-up artists and fashion designer. They talked all night at Minako's hotel room and discussed about the look and attire that Minako is going to wear

"I have brought thirty eight pairs of dress and foot wears here. All came from the clothes designers of London. They said that those newly made attires are Asian inspired, and will surely fit for your concert this Saturday" Minako's fashion designer said

Minako is looking at the cabinet bag filled with clothes with excitement

"They're all beautiful! How did you manage to bring all of these here?" Asked the pop star

"Geez, do you know that we have to pay additional Euros for those?" Replied the fashion designer

"If your concert is two and a half hours long, then you should have fifteen kinds of make-up combinations per hour" Said one of Minako's beauticians as she writes down the possible color combinations fit for the clothes and for Minako's face

"Yeah, Aino's concert were a bit longer here because it's a homecoming concert" Added Wendy

Rei was looking at the talking group silently a little far away from them. She was relieved that they came because that will make Minako busy enough to notice her. She takes out the paper she was reading that morning

"Let's start from the first four lines..." Rei mumbled

_If you can read this ten times and clear_

_And realize you are who we seek_

_Better hush, stay beside your dear_

_Else you'll never see her again even a single peek_

"Well that was pretty obvious that this letter is intending to kill someone...okay next four lines"

_We seek no revenge nor start chaos purposely_

_Blame us not; you can seize this and spare one dear_

_If you seek answers recklessly_

_Her voice will be forgotten and death will be unclear_

"If you seek answers recklessly...Geez, the concert's at Saturday! One day from now...what do they think of me? Batman who can easily solve the riddler's riddles?" Rei hissed then she continued

"Her voice will be forgotten and unclear...Her voice...her voice..."

"Who's voice?" Minako said at her back

"Eeek, Mina-chan!" Said Rei as she jumped

"Rei-chan what are you doing mumbling at a paper like that?"

"Er...I was just trying to entertain myself by writing a poem" Rei lied

"Really? I don't know you write poems, LeMeSee, LeMeSeeee!" Minako tried to grab the paper but Rei moved it out of her reach

"Unfair! There's nothing to be ashamed of when people wants to read your work!"

"It's not that. You see, it's a...surprise" Rei is starting to become guilty with those lies

"A surprise? Is it for me? Is it? Is it?" Minako asked

"Er...Y-yeah...for you...so stop bugging me and give time for your preparations" Rei said

Minako gave her a puppy look

"So mean! Pushing me away again! Well, I'll be waiting for your poem Rei-chan okay?" The pop star said as she goes back to her staff

"Minako-chan, is that your personal bodyguard?" Asked the make-up artist

"Yes, her name is Rei. She's a little quiet but I got used to it. I'll introduce you guys to her later" Minako said as she list down the clothes and shoes she's going to wear orderly

"Isn't she quite looking timid for a bodyguard?"

"Well, at first I really thought of that. I really haven't seen her in action yet" Replied the pop star

"It's not really important. What matters is Minako is safe right?" Said Wendy

"Yeah. Okay, enough of that and let's make a beauty plan" Said the fashion designer

-----

_Venus is the goddess of love and beauty_

_Men unworthy doesn't deserve to lay even a single finger_

_Since no men for her is worthy_

_She instead seeks love from a mirror stranger_

"Venus...of course 'Venus' here resembles Minako in this poem...her beauty is priceless...and the 'Mirror Stranger' perhaps would be none other than _me_. Because when she faces the mirror, she sees her own image. She would see herself, literally. But by adding word 'Stranger' changes the literal meaning into something else. Now the possible meaning of the 'Mirror Stranger' is..._A stranger with the same gender_..."

Now Rei is getting a bit close

"But...What the hell is the sense of this? If there is no possible solution in the last four lines, then where could it be?" She mumbled

The agent looked at Minako for a several minutes, thinking deep. Then her eyes went back on the paper, reading the comment given by Sanctuary after the last line of the poem. Little does she know Minako is observing her every other minute, noticing her troubled sighs

_We do hope you understand this, because it's useless anyway_

"What's the use of reading this? It's just a farewell sentence..." Rei sighed as she covers her hand on her forehead and eyes, feeling the stress and worries

Then she heard somebody singing. She heard that song before, not to mention the owner of that unique and angelic voice

Rei carefully takes off her hand from covering her eyes and turned to the source of the voice. It was Minako, singing her own song

For an unknown reason, Rei absent-mindedly paused in thinking about the poem and spent time in listening at Minako's voice. She registered every lyric that would came out of her pop star lover's lips in her mind

_Your voice is like an angel_

_Your eyes are like the sea_

_Your hair is as soft as air_

_Your presence is intoxicating_

_I feel like new when I'm with you_

_So please baby stay_

_And I'll take care of you_

'_That was the song Minako sang to me last night'_ Rei thought

'_What was the title of that again?'_ She sweat dropped. If she asked Minako for the title of that song she would probably yell at Rei for not remembering her songs

She was silent for about ten seconds to concentrate on recalling the title of the song. Then finally a word came out of her mouth

"**_Useless_**"

'_That's right! That's the title of the song!_' Rei thought. Her inside relieved. But then her heart stopped, she reread the last sentence she had read:

_We do hope you understand this, because it's **useless** anyway_

"Oh great, the conclusion" Rei whispered sarcastically

'_Who knows the answer in this stupid riddle is in the line where it is easily ignored because of its simple meaning? Oh well, I need to know the rest of those lyrics. Minako is really an **angel**!_' Rei thought as she immediately rises up and headed towards the door

'_Minako's CD is at my apartment. I have to go there!'_

Wendy notices the agent in hurry

"Ms. Hino, are you going somewhere?" Minako's manager asked

Minako and the others followed to look at her

Rei looked at them with eyes blinking

'_Argh, I completely forgot about my job!'_

Then suddenly a bell sounded from the door

"I-I was just opening the door" Rei said. _Saved by the bell_

"Who's there?" Asked Rei as she peeks at the small glass hole at the center of the door to see the visitor

"It's me, Hino"

Rei opened the door for the head chief

"Big boss, what are you doing here?" Asked Rei

Minako rises up excitedly from her seat and ran towards to give the head chief a bear hug. The head chief blushed a bit

"Biiig boooossss! I'm so happy to see you again! We didn't talk this morning right?" The pop star said

"Uh...good evening Aino-san. I see that you are still awake. I just dropped by to make sure the agents I sent brought your staff here safely" The head chief said

"Oh, they picked us right on time and assisted us safely. Thank you very much for your assistance sir" One of the make-up artists said

"I'm relieved that you have arrived safe and sound here" Replied the head chief

Rei waited for them to get back to their planning activities then she talked to the head chief

"You could have called me to confirm that" commented Rei

"You know me Hino. I'd call you first of course. But I can see that you aren't wearing your earphone hmm?" The head chief said as she looks at Rei's ears. Rei felt her ears and she felt no earphones attached. She blushed profusely

"Gomen, big boss. My mind flew and I forgot my earphone at my uniform pocket"

"It's alright. It's just unusual that you forget wearing your earphone though. You're thinking too much about the riddle. Just leave it to me and the rest of us, we can solve it...somehow. All you have to worry about is how to protect Aino-san okay?" The head chief said

Rei didn't listen to him. She grabbed the head chief's arm and turned him against Minako and the other's direction

"Big boss stay here for a while, I'll come back immediately, don't let Minako follow me, please" Whispered Rei as she opens the door and ran outside the hall. Leaving the head chief with no chance to speak

"Hino! Wait--Rei!"

Minako immediately stood up to catch up to her lover

"Rei-chan! Where are you going again?" Said the pop star as she runs towards the door but she was stopped by the head chief

"Aino-san, please don't follow. Agent Hino had some other business to deal with, she will come back shortly. Please cooperate" Said the head chief as he tries to gently stop Minako from struggling to break free from his mild grasps

"B-but big boss" Minako pouted

"Minako" Wendy called the pop star. In a cold voice

Minako turned to look at her manager. She was silenced when she saw the mix of frown and strictness in Wendy's stare. Minako finally stop struggling and walk back at her seat and sat down weakly and stared at the window. The head chief sighed in relief and whispered 'Thanks' to Wendy, who smiled a bit

Minako's staff stares from the pop star to Wendy with a silent questioning gaze. Wendy just shook her head, telling them that it was nothing to worry about

-----

-Outside the hotel-

Rei is running at the streets, glimpsing at the road, hoping that a taxi would pass by because it was almost midnight already and there are only few cars passing by. Her loosen hair flowed with the air and it was completely ignored how messed up it is now

"I need to get to my house immediately! Please Kami-sama, I really need a taxi right now" She pleaded

Then a taxi almost hit her as she crosses at the road. Rei was stunned as she realized her hands were on the top of the front car cover

"Hey there young lady, I almost hit you!" The taxi driver yelled

Rei looked at the driver and then at his car

"TAXI!"

-----

Rei asked the taxi driver to wait for her as she arrives at her apartment and quickly took Minako's CD in there and went back to the taxi. But when she was about to get inside she saw a familiar figure three buildings away from them

It was that same young man with a feather yesterday. Rei took her gun up (my, finally firearms revealed :3) and run towards the suspicious young man, he wasn't an imagination after all

The young man noticed that Rei is coming after him so he started to run away

"Freeze Tokyo Police!" Yelled Rei

"Hey lady! What about me?" Asked the taxi driver

"I'll come back, don't you dare leave!" Warned Rei as she places back her gun in her belt case

"Of course I won't leave, you haven't paid me yet! Just hurry, will you?" He replied nervously

-----

Rei went after the man in the dark streets of Tokyo. The young man runs fast but that won't make Rei stop chasing after him. The young man led the agent in many streets and turned left and right several times. But Rei wasn't bothered since she perfectly knew the place

Finally the young man's figure disappeared from sight. Rei stopped and heaved. She breathlessly observed the place where the young man led her

She was at a dead end. The place was dark and abandoned. The only light that can be seen is from the moon and stars above. She heard footsteps behind her; she moves her hand to take the gun carefully and silently out. But at the half-way of taking it out a voice talked to her

"No need for that Hino-chan. I assure that you will get out of here alive and unscratched if you follow our instructions peacefully"

Rei calmed down a bit and placed her gun back. She turned to look at the people behind her. She saw five pairs of feet standing in front of her a few meters away. But she couldn't recognize their faces because there wasn't enough light. She tried to move forward for a better view

"Stay where you are. Remember the conditions" Another voice talked

"So you had planned this perfectly, do you?" Rei said

"Oh, yes. I figured you would come out every time within tonight. We know what you're capable of Hino-chan, you are smarter and a lot tougher than you look" The first voice said

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your friend. Besides, you sound like gay when you do that" Rei said, judging by the accent of their voices, she figured out they're from somewhere in Europe (except for the name 'Hino-chan')

"Oh Hino-chan, you are hurting my feelings. But you are right. We aren't your friends...yet" Replied the first voice

"What do you mean 'Yet'?" Asked Rei annoyingly

"Because we thought if we introduce ourselves to you then probably we would be friends. Then I'll call you Hino-chan again"

"I don't have to because I already know you" Rei said

"Then allow us introduce ourselves formally" A mild voice talked

"You are totally wasting my time!"

"Why? Is it because Minako Aino is waiting for you?" Asked the second voice menacingly

"I'm not really surprised that you already knew" Rei replied sarcastically

"Please give us time Rei-san. This might help you in saving...her" The mild voice talked again

Rei, for an unknown reason calmed down and stopped talking to start listening to them. The man who first talked walked forward, enough to hide his face near Rei

"To begin our meeting, we should introduce ourselves in our traditional way...Hino-chan, we are the men...called **Sanctuary**"

-----------------------

**-A short strip-**

(**This is not included in the story...**well, it was suppose to be but I just want to type this)

Agent Rinka Kimimoto have done something wrong and the head chief found out and was about to fire the poor young agent when he was stopped by Rei and Minako

"Please don't fire agent Kimimoto Big boss!" Minako pleaded

"Rinka-chan's a great agent, we can't lose another great agent Big boss" Rei followed

"Aino-san...Rei-sama..." Rinka is now teary-eyed

The head chief sighed

"This is a hard decision to make but...well...I guess what just happened will stand as a lesson to you Kimimoto. But I won't let you away that easily. Tomorrow meet me at my office and start cleaning everything in sight. You'll do that for three months for your disobedience" The head chief said

Rinka is now crying for joy and hugged the head chief then turned to hug Minako and Rei at the same time

"Thank you big bo—I mean head chief! I'll clean your office for three months—no, make it six months! I deserve that!" Said Rinka

Rei groaned then sweat dropped

"I don't get it, I'd rather be fired than to clean big boss' office that long" The raven haired girl commented

"What's wrong with you cleaning big boss' office anyway, Rei-chan?" Minako asked

Rei thought for a while

"Well..."

"..."

"..."

"Because this office smells like him, an **old coconut fruit**!" Said Rei as she started to run out of the head chief's office laughing hysterically

It took few seconds for the head chief to register what Rei said

"HIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

The head chief chased his niece the whole afternoon in the Tokyo Police headquarters...Minako and Rinka just sweat dropped

-THE END-

---------------------

This is another edited chapter...

Someone posted my story (this one) at shoujo-ai-dot-com at the fan fiction section, and I don't have any idea who did it...It's fine with me though, but at least ask me first?

Rune Stine


	14. Plans for the Future

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Fourteen: Plans for the Future**

"To begin our meeting, we should introduce ourselves in our traditional way...We are the men...called **Sanctuary**. We are the famously hired assassins back then, and became silent seven years ago"

"Seven years ago because we stayed silent after the last incident in the Hydra stadium"

"So what made you stop after what you've done to the Hydra stadium?" Rei asked

The speaker laughed

"...We really wished that it was us who did that. But we didn't, the TNPH were too lazy to investigate. But because we are always known for blowing up stadiums, they pointed us out to be the ones guilty for the crime"

"So I guess you had the idea who really did that right?" Rei asked again

"...Unfortunately no. And we don't really care who did it. But it was because of that incident we became silent until this year"

"Then what does that have to do with Minako's concert?" Rei yelled

"Aren't you going to ask what we needed from you?" The voice asked

"Of course I would get to that point, I just thought that you men were only going to boast out your oh-so-noble doings and tell me that you're killing Minako" Rei said

"Actually it really has nothing to do with what we are planning in Minako's concert"

"Damn it, stop talking nonsense!"

"Hush Hino-chan. If you really want to get to our point then please calm down. We know how much you value Ms. Aino. We are here to ask you a favor"

"What is it?" Asked Rei suspiciously

"...Join Sanctuary"

-----

-Minako's Hotel Room-

Minako sat silently at the couch while ignoring other's suggestions. She looks deeply out of thought as she gazes at the window

'Rei-chan's hiding something from me. It's obvious when I tried to sneak behind her back. Rei...why can't I read your mind? Why until now that you can't tell me what you want to say? She should know by now that we could figure things out easier if we help each other'

"Minako? Are you alright?" one of the make-up artists asked. All eyes were now looking at her. She looked at them with pure coldness and annoyance

"I'm fine, just don't bother me" Then she turns her head back at the window

The head chief sighed as she looks at the pop star with pity. Both Minako and Rei are innocent victims on what is seriously going on. They didn't have much of a choice because if they tell the truth, the pop star may panic or be stressed or worst faint instantly. But the head chief doubted the pop star would do that, for him, Minako has a strong personality in his opinion

"But Minako, we can't confirm our decision without your confirmation and opinion" The fashion designer said

"Do whatever you want to do. Just stop bothering me" Said Minako without even glancing at them

The fashion designer looked at Wendy questioningly

"What's wrong with her?" The fashion designer hissed at Wendy

"Love sick" Wendy simply replied as she checks her pocket scheduler, not showing any concern

The make-up artists and the fashion designer looked at each other. Even more confused than ever

The head chief approached the pop star

"If you don't mind Aino-san, can I talk to you for a while personally? But if you really don't feel like talking it's alright with me" The head chief asked

It took five seconds for Minako to confirm and nodded numbly. She stood up and as the head chief patiently waited for her to lead the way in a place where there is privacy and no one can hear about the upcoming conversation

As they got outside Minako's staff flooded Wendy with questions. But Wendy ignored them and yelled that they should be doing their job

-----

-Inside the Hotel Bedroom-

"I see that your staff will sleep in a different room number am I right Aino-san?" The head chief started

"They couldn't fit here so I suggested that they get another room" Aino replied, her face still expressionless

The head chief studied the pop star for a while then...

"Is it because of her?" The head chief asked

"H-huh?" Minako didn't know what to answer

"Is it because of Rei, that you became suddenly upset?"

"I...well..." Minako could make out the words from her mouth, so she just looked away instead

"I guess she said something rude to you, I hope not. Rei sometimes talks and do whatever she wants without caring about anybody's feelings. You became really close to her, and so do I and Rinka. Tell me, did you two argued? I'll punish Rei for upsetting you, she wouldn't have---"

Minako couldn't control her tears and emotions anymore; she sobbed and hugged the head chief tightly

"A-Aino-san..."

"Oh big boss, I'm so sorry! I love her! I love her so much that I couldn't last a second without her ever since I met her...I really do...I-I...I'm sorry we hid this from you..."

The head chief was shocked at the pop star's confession. So the rumor was true after all. But all that he can do right now is not to judge the pop star and his niece on what they had become. He has no right to do that; he should be helping in the situation instead

"Aino-san...please calm down...I'm really sorry. I didn't expect that assigning Rei to be your personal bodyguard will lead into this" The head chief apologized

Minako looked at him

"Big boss, don't say such things. It was because of that, I finally met the person that will truly make me the happiest person alive" Minako said looking straight to the head chief's eyes

"It's just..."

"What is it, Aino-san?" The head chief asked

"Rei...there is something she won't open up to me. I knew something's wrong and she thinks I believe all that she tells me, especially before she left tonight. I observed her. I always do. I may be a pop star, but it doesn't mean that all I can do is to sing, perform and sign autographs for my fans. Rei is keeping her problems to herself, and that's what I'm mad at!" Minako said

The head chief sighed

"...To tell you the truth Aino-san, that is also the thing that I dislike from Rei. She's too silent when it comes to problems. A lot of people in the headquarters are having difficulty in understanding her. They couldn't read her mind, yet sometimes her emotions are so obvious" He explained

"But you know Aino-san, if you try hard to make Rei confess what's going on with her, she'll definitely tell you the truth. She's just having a great difficulty in trusting everyone around her; and that includes me I guess" He said as he continued but his mind flew on thoughts after that

'_What the heck am I saying? I encouraged Aino-san to make Rei confess about the problems that are happening in the TNPH? Oh well, I'll face that later, I have do something about this and I had no choice_'

"Big boss are you okay?" Minako asked

"Oh, of course Aino-san I'm okay. So, you and your staff are already organizing your outfits for the concert?" The head chief changed the subject

"Yes, and did you know that there is also a bonus mini movie before the concert starts? I hope you'll see that big boss! They will be screening my past concerts from Europe in a large flat screen that hung in the center of the main stage!" Minako said cheerfully

"I'll look forward to that" The head chief said, he was relieved that the pop star smiled again

"I'm really excited in this coming concert, so I must keep my self extra busy starting tomorrow...I'll...keep my self busy—"

A tear escaped from Minako's eyes. The head chief quickly noticed this

"Aino-san..." The head chief wiped Minako's tears with his hanky

"...Thank you for listening and understanding me big boss" The pop star said as she leans her head to the head chief's shoulder, the head chief patted her soft blonde hair

-----

-Back at the abandoned place-

"Join you? I'm not crazy enough to do that! What makes you think I that I'll easily agree and join you?" Rei yelled at the man in front of her

Four of the men including the one in front of Rei laughed, which irritated the police woman

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Hino-chan—"

"I said stop calling me that! And what the hell are you laughing about?" Rei asked

"We're laughing because it's something that we know and you don't. So if you join us you'll probably understand why we were laughing" The fourth voice spoke

Rei couldn't stand them anymore. She took out her hand gun and pointed it straight to the heart of the man in front of her

"Bullshit the conditions! You guys are totally insane!" Yelled Rei

One of the men behind stood alert to take his gun when the man in front of Rei raised his hand to signal his companion to stop drawing his gun

"Hino-chan...What makes you think we are insane?" Asked the first voice, Rei can tell the man is smirking by the tone of his voice

"Well that's easy. First you have your companion there who looks like he was deeply in love with his feather. Next the other one who talks nonsense and tries to make waste of my time, and whoever wrote that stupid poem, is stupid and insane enough for me, and then there's you, who keeps calling me Hino-chan, for some odd reason that you really sound gay and it irritates me...I guess those reasons are enough" Rei answered breathlessly

There was short silence before the first voice spoke

"...I see that you observe the most little things we do. You are correct. We all have our own deficiencies. But have you seen your own? You are just like us Hino-chan, and everybody is just like us. We all have our deficiencies. It's just that ours are easily noticed while some hide it"

"But even though we have this kind of deficiency, we do have something that other people don't. We call it '_Special Gifts'"_ He continued while taking out something from his pocket. Rei alerted herself

He took out a silver necklace with a round pendant crafted with a Lion with white wings with a long sword pierced through its wings. He held the necklace by its chain and showed it in front of Rei

"W-what is that?" Asked Rei

"Look at what I can do Hino-chan...Hmm...What should I do first? I see that my life is threatened because your gun is pointing at me. Perhaps I should make it point to you?" he said as he waves the necklace, making a pendulum

At that instant Rei felt her hands turn numb and moving involuntarily against her will. Now her own hands are pointing the gun on her heart

"What the—you can—"

"Control my victims. I can also hypnotize them, I call it _Curse_. How does it feel now that you are threatened by yourself? I am one of those few lucky ones who learned this skill. I am also not just an ordinary hypnotist. My curse can last as long as I wanted it to remain" He explained

'_Damn it, not now_' Rei thought

"As for you, I just want you to see what I can do"

"So do I have to avoid looking at your pendant?" Rei said sarcastically

"Look at it or not, the curse will still take effect. As long as the person is few meters near me and I can make a perfect pendulum. I can command anyone by whisper. Now I'll have to make you throw your gun" He said while dowsing his necklace

Rei's hand involuntarily threw her gun few meters away

"Now I release you from the curse Hino-chan"

Rei can now move herself and her hands. The agent was shaking and speechless but she tried to make out the words from her mouth

"W-w-why are you telling and showing these things to me?"

"...Because we want you to realize something. The poem we sent to the TNPH. Have you recalled the last sentence?" The second voice asked

Rei tried hard to recall the last sentence although she's still quite shaky

'_The last one... "We do hope you understand this, because it's—"'_

"...Useless anyway...'Useless' is the title of the fifth song in Minako's special edition album" She said absent mindedly

"Right. You figured it out as sooner as we expected. Perhaps do you know how the Sanctuary can be stopped from doing it?" Replied the man who recently spoke

"...Minako's life...is at sake here right?" Rei asked

"Uh-huh" The first voice replied as she places back his necklace this time around his neck

"...and because you want me to join Sanctuary...You'll...so the condition is...If I joined Sanctuary, Minako will be spared?" Rei asked with disbelief

"Straight to the point bright girl...But if you don't..."

Rei's heart is slowly sinking

"You'll...kill her...and many other people"

-----

-Back at Minako's Hotel Room-

"Okay everything is fixed. And we're so ready this Saturday" The fashion designer said

"Maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow and I'll compare the textures of the blush-ons and lipsticks here in Tokyo. Want to come with me?" The make up artist said

"I'd love to, but we'll do that in the afternoon, after we try all the wardrobes and test make-ups on Minako tomorrow morning" The fashion designer replied

"Okay it's settled. I wonder if Minako's coming too"

"Save your dreams, even the media men from Europe came all the away here just to get a scoop from Minako too, so I can't take the risks of exposing Minako any further. It might be too dangerous" Wendy replied

"Yeah, you're right"

Minako came out of the room together with the head chief

"It seems that Hino still isn't here" The head chief said

"She'll be back as soon as possible"

All of the eyes turned to the pop star as she started to speak

"Aino..." Wendy whispered

"She'll be back...I have to trust her, right big boss?" Minako asked as she looked at the head chief

The head chief nodded

"Yes, of course she will"

The make-up artist stood up from her seat

"Anybody wants to sleep now? I'm a little tired because were from a flight you know"

"I'm still not sleepy. But if you are then let's go to our room. Are you sleeping now too, Wendy?" The fashion designer said as she looks from Minako to Wendy who was getting something from the fridge. She took out a can of ice cream. Minako was a bit confused on what her manager is doing

"I don't think so. We'll still have our midnight snack" Wendy said as she winked at Minako who nodded cheerfully

-----

-Inside the taxi-

"Hurry up mister, someone's waiting for me!" Rei demanded

"Hey, cool down missy! We'll get to your destination, and I can't just go over speeding on the road even in the midnight, you know?" The taxi driver said

"...Yeah, you're right. Gomen...Thank you for being patient and waiting for me" Rei apologized as she massages her temples

"You seemed so stressed out with your job as police, hmm? But I'm glad you're safe, I was scared that something might happen to you and it might bother my conscience. Besides, no one will pay for your fare right?" The taxi driver said as he let out a smile

Rei looked at the taxi driver from the rear mirror and saw the sincerity in his face. She smiled back

'_At least a taxi driver like him cared, thank you. May the kami bless you_'

-----

-Few minutes passed-

"You didn't eat much ice cream, Aino" Wendy commented

"It's because I'm reserving my hunger" Minako reasoned as she plays dreamily on her cup of ice cream

"How about you head chief sir, don't you want a cup of ice cream?" Wendy asked the head chief

"I'm sorry but I don't really eat that kind of food. I think that food doesn't suit my age" The head chief chuckled

"You're a little sensitive when it comes to age hmm, head chief sir?" Wendy teased

"Wha? It's not really that—"

The doorbell sounded. The head chief stood up and checks the door to see who it was, but all of them in the room predicted that it was Rei behind the door

As the head chief opened the door they saw a very sweaty and breathless Rei

"Hino, what on earth did just happen to you?" The head chief asked

Rei grabbed the head chief's arm for support while her other hand on her chest. She took a fast glimpse at Minako, the pop star's face was miserable. She already knows something's wrong. Then she whispered to him

"I'll--tell you---tomorrow...okay? First thing's--first"

The head chief didn't press the issue and nodded

Rei stood straight and fixed herself from being breathless from running back to being a professional agent

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I went out to fix something and uh...I 'kinda forgot the about the time" Rei said, but she couldn't look at Minako. She can only look at Wendy and the head chief

There was another deafening silence in that room. They are looking at each other's faces. Except that Rei can't look at her pop star lover. Wendy sighed and stood up from her sofa seat and walk towards the door

"I'll visit Heather and the others on the other room to check their condition in there. I'll bring the ice cream with me, there's another one in the fridge" Wendy said as she opens the door. The head chief catches up with her

"I'll accompany you there Ms. Wendy. I'll be going off anyway. Hino, take care of Aino-san, okay? I'll lock the door for you" The head chief said. Rei just nodded, still standing at her place

The door behind the agent closed with a soft click sound. Silence conquered the room between Minako and Rei

The pop star looked at the window where she was looking at before. Her thoughts deep, at the same time she is waiting for Rei to say something. But nothing sounded, not even a whisper

"Rei...do I always have to be the one to make the first move?" Minako weakly said

"Minako...I..."

"I can't read your mind Rei. That's why when it comes to something that involves you, I became an outcast. I just thought that you'll tell me everything because you love me and you trusted me so much" Minako said as another tear escaped her eyes

Rei winced at Minako's voice, it was full of heartaches

"I admit. I really wanted you to tell me everything that's happening on you. Especially this morning and before you just left a few hours ago, Rei I'm not numb god damn it! Can't you still feel that I needed you this much?" Minako yelled as she looked at Rei

Rei stood silent. Then tears started flowing down on her cheeks. She walked and approached the pop star

"Minako...please don't say that...I know how you feel...but...telling me this...it hurts" Rei said as she tried to hold back her tears

"How come you're telling me it hur—" Minako was stunned when Rei hugged her fiercely and rather a bit tightly

"R-Rei?" Is all that Minako can say

"...I just want to save you...I don't want to lose you Minako...I need you so much too, I even need you now! They...they want to...I won't let them take you away from me! I'm so sorry if I once again ignored you...I just want to make sure you're safe...that's all...that's all...Oh, I'm so sorry Mina-chan, please don't get mad at me, I can't stand you being mad at me" Rei said as she tightens her hug to her lover

Minako's mood changed from anger to worry. She never heard Rei talking like this, or imagined her to be like this scared. Rei is afraid of something...or someone

"Hush Rei-chan...I'm here for you. And no matter how angry or mad I am to you, I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you, because I can't live without you and I love you so much..." The pop star said

Minako held Rei's chin and kissed her lover's lips mildly and long enough to calm her down. They looked at each other's eyes and leaned each other's forehead

"I love you so much that I would do anything for you...even joining **them**" Rei said absent-mindedly as she clings to Minako

"Them? Rei-chan I guess you're hungry, you're already saying odd things...How about a midnight snack?" Minako offered her lover

Rei nodded as she lean on Minako's shoulder

"Hey, how about you rest in the sofa for a while, I can't prepare our snacks with your head leaning on my shoulder. Although I really wanted it, I think you needed a rest" Said Minako as she assists her lover to the sofa to sit and rest

"Oh, and Rei..."

"...What is it?" Rei asked

"Tell me what happened when you feel better okay?" Minako said

"...Okay"

-----

I guess the changes in this chapter are pretty obvious, heheh. I changed and edited it because there are unmatched events. So now it's fixed I guess...

Rune Stine


	15. Half Truth : Part One

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Fifteen: Half Truth (Part One)**

Rei relaxed at her seat as she waits for Minako who prepared their midnight snacks. Rei looked at Minako for a minute, Minako felt the weight of Rei's gaze and she turned to look back at her lover

"What?" Minako asked

"You didn't eat" Rei commented

"I was waiting for you. I want to eat together with you"

"I'm sorry I made you wait...again" Rei said as she rises up from her seat to go and hug her pop star lover. Minako leaned at her hug

"I was really mad at you that time. I hate it when you are not at my sight"

Rei stared blank, her thoughts were deep again

"After the concert, you're leaving right?" Rei said

Minako dropped the pair of fork and bread knife she was holding

"...I...forgot about that part" Minako whispered but Rei was able to hear

"Yeah, me too. There are so many things happened between us yet we forget about this big thing" Rei let go of hugging Minako and picked up the fork and bread knife that Minako had dropped. She took the pop star's hand and gently placed them on her hand

"Rei-chan...Do you want me to stay here? Just say yes and I'll quit everythi—"

"No. What are you saying? You've worked hard for it and I will never let you quit. Don't quit because of me, Minako. What about Wendy? Your staff? Your fans? They are counting on you, they supported you with all their heart. They needed you like I do" Rei explained

"But you're the one who needed me most. And I need you too"

Rei smiled and kissed Minako's forehead

"Do you want to come with me to Paris? Just say yes and I'll explain my side with big boss" Minako continued, as the idea struck her mind

Rei looked intently at Minako's eyes

"Well, I can't say that I'll quit because I'm sure big boss will be upset. But I'm one hundred percent sure that he'll understand us. I want to go with you" Rei continued

"Are you sure? You've also worked hard for the job" Minako asked

"Bah, all I did was to clean big boss' office endlessly. He's the one who always force me to quit this job because he said it was too dangerous for me"

"You cruel being! Big boss love you so much that's why he treats you that way...Think of it carefully Rei-chan for now. Let's eat first, I'm starving and I know you are too" Minako said as she lifts the tray full of food

"I'll take this tray, go on and get the drinks" Said Rei as she took the tray Minako was holding

Rei placed the tray filled with food on the small glass table at the living room and positioned the food. After that Rei sits back and waited again for Minako

'"_Think of it carefully". That's also what the guy from the Sanctuary said before they left me at the abandoned place. How am I supposed to start telling everything to Minako? I know I cannot tell what exactly will happen in the future. Perhaps I can decide easily if I tell Minako about the death threat_' Rei thought

Minako sat on the floor opposite her lover at the glass table. Rei stared at the food with her eyes blinking

"The food...Aren't these...too many?" Rei asked, Minako stuck her tongue out

"I haven't eaten dinner, and so do you" Minako said

Rei blushed

"You...skipped dinner for me? B-but I don't usually eat that much even if I'm really hungry" Rei reasoned

"Whatever, Hino Rei!" Said Minako as she stuffs a huge slice of marble bread in Rei's mouth

After few minutes the two had finished their food and cleaned up their mess because they were playfully stuffing food at each other's mouth, making the bits of food drop at the floor

"You almost choked me to death!" Rei pouted as she wipes her wet hands from washing the dishes to Minako's face instead of the hand towel

"Oh yeah? You're the one who almost drowned me with the soda!" Minako replied as they made their way to the living room to sit at the sofa

The two laughed at each other then it stopped. They were silent for about ten seconds when Rei broke the silence

"Mina-chan, why is Ms. Wendy not here yet?" Rei asked as she suddenly search for the pop star's manager

"I suppose she was overjoyed with their talk in the other room and she got tired and lazy to get back here. She's probably asleep with Heather and the others" Minako replied

Rei nodded then laid down her head at Minako's lap.

'_Well, I guess it's time_'

"Mina-chan, have you ever received a death threat?" Rei suddenly asked

Minako blinked and looked down at her lover, so much to start a conversation

"Well...of course, I get lots of them back at England and other parts of Europe. Most of them are from stalkers, rival singers and from secret admirers. How about you? I'm sure you've received lots since you are a police" Minako took the question back to her lover

"Yeah, we get a lot of them too. But nothing seems to happen to me or to any of the people involved around me"

"That's also exactly what happens to me! None of those who send death threats made a move or tried to hurt me. But you know Rei-chan, when I first received a death threat, I was really, really scared! But then as time passes, I got sick of saying 'Oh, my God! Another death threat!'. So here I am, still alive" Minako dreamily said

"Why did you ask that question to me anyway?" Minako continued to talk

Rei shifted and looked directly a Minako's glittery blue eyes

"The TNPH received a death threat for your concert" Rei directly said

Minako didn't expect herself to be shocked but she was. Because the words came from Rei

"So...That's the thing that was bothering you all along? Maybe that's from a stalker who followed me all the way from Europe. Then you don't have to worry about--"

"The letter was actually for me" Rei cuts in

Minako couldn't control to gasp

"W-what? The letter is for you, but it's about a death threat for me?" Minako became confused but not an ounce of fear is bothering her yet. Rei nodded suddenly then took out the paper that she was reading earlier

"Remember the paper I was holding earlier that you wanted to read? This is it, a message hidden in a riddle, the poem that kept my mind busy and flying ever since this morning. Big boss doesn't want you to worry so we hid it from you"

"But how come you got involved in this poem?" Minako asked as she reads the paper Rei gave her

Rei couldn't tell Minako about her meeting with Sanctuary

"I guess because of the issue that was featured at the newspaper last Tuesday" Rei gave a clueless lie

"Yeah, maybe that's it. This Sanctuary sure wants to make a huge practical joke on us" Minako replied

'_So she doesn't have an idea that Sanctuary is a group of highly expert assassins. I guess that's a little relief_'

"Come on Rei-chan, you don't have to be so serious about this. I'll lecture big boss about this, I think you guys are over reacting at this nonsense. You even stressed yourself badly because of this. And note you, it almost cost us our relationship. Where did you go earlier anyway?"

Rei this time took a CD tucked from her pants

"I took this from my apartment. I wanted to listen to a specific song in your album" Rei said

"Why? You could have asked me to sing it for you"

"I was solving the riddle in that paper. I think one of your songs has a hint to know the sender's intentions. And I was trying to hide it from you remember? That's why I couldn't ask you about it because I don't want you to be involved" Rei explained

Minako made an '_Oh_' noise then sighed from boredom

"Bah, why are we wasting our time to that? Let's do something to keep me awake Rei-chan"

Rei thinks of something to do

"I know, since I have my CD of yours here, I have something to ask" Rei said

"What is it?"

"Are you the one who wrote the song in '_Useless_'?"

"Yes, why did you ask?" Minako asked

"Can you tell me what the song is about?"

-----

I've changed some few words in here to correct some mistakes I've done...

Rune Stine


	16. Half Truth : Part Two

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Fifteen: Half-truth (Part two)**

"What is it?"

"Are you the one who wrote the song '_Useless_'?"

"Yes, why did you ask?" Minako asked

"Can you tell me what the song is about?"

"Well, the song is actually about a friend of mine back in London. She asked me to write a song for her and her boyfriend. It turned out really good so I asked her permission to include it in my album. So that's it" Minako explained

Rei looked unsatisfied

"Tha-that's it?" She asked with disappointment

"What do you mean 'That's it'?"

"I mean, is there a reason why your friend asked you to write the song besides love or a gift?"

"Rei-chan, you're getting paranoid again. I assure you that is all. Isn't it too obvious that a person asked me to write the song because she wanted to please her lover?"

"But she can write it herself, right? I guess her lover would rather like that"

Minako frowned a bit

"Why the sudden face? Did I say something wrong?" Rei asked

"She's—she's blind Rei-chan" Minako weakly said

Rei went silent

"Oh, sorry. I reacted rudely" She said suddenly

"It's alright. At least you didn't say 'I didn't know'. That's what all I hear when my other friends asked me about that song. It's like if they only knew at the first place they would not say that" Minako said, her smile back again

Rei sighed. '_I know should not give up on this. But I'll just give up on the subject. I've already talked to them anyway. Now all I have to do is the most difficult part: Decision_'

Rei noticed her pop star lover yawned secretly while she was in deep thought

"You're so cute when you're tired and sleepy. I noticed just now" Rei commented

Minako stopped yawning half way to closing her mouth, surprised Rei noticed although she was facing away

"Argh, I don't want to sleep yet! But this stupid body of mine is contrasting my mind!" Minako pouted as she lean on Rei's shoulder. Then Rei lean her own head to her lover's

"Heh-heh, I guess I bored you. I'm really a boring person. I don't really know what it is that you see in me"

Minako lifted her head slightly to kiss her lover's neck gently then leaned again on Rei's shoulder

"What a noisy and an outgoing person like me needed is a silent, serious, passionate, mysterious, unintentionally funny, sexy, gorgeous woman like you and only you. That's what I saw that I loved from you" Minako said

"Unintentionally...funny?"

"It means you accidentally do funny stuff without even knowing or being aware of it"

"I did?"

"Hahaha, you sure are boring Rei-chan! But that really entertained me" Minako said earning a pinch on the cheek from her lover. She reached for her camera phone and focused the lens to them

"What is that for?" Rei asked

Minako clicked the flash and a picture of them was taken

"I didn't have a picture of us in my phone, here kiss me" Minako said as she refocuses her camera phone lens to them

Rei smiled and kissed Minako cutely. The pop star successfully captured the picture and save it to her cell phone. She saw the picture of Rei sleeping; she had taken it the first day they met. It has a caption 'Girl Hunk!'

Minako laughed a bit

"Why are you laughing? Did it turn out bad?" Rei asked

Minako once again focused the camera phone and kissed her lover again, this time a lot more passionate than the last kiss

-Click!-

"Rei-chan lock the door" Minako commanded her lover

Rei obeyed instantly and stood up and walked towards the door. But the door was already locked so she went back to where her pop star lover is

"I'm here in the bedroom Rei-chan" Called Minako

Rei followed the direction of her pop star lover's voice

"That's my girl. Go to sleep already, it's two in the morning already. I'll be sleeping here at the couch" Rei said as she sits at the couch where she slept the first day she met Minako

"I want you to sleep here with me, that's why I asked you to lock the door. Don't worry I'll wake you up before everyone storms inside here when sun comes up" Minako said

"I wanted to sleep with you, really. It's just that I don't have any spare clothes—"

"Oh, Rei. You know I'll never let any of your excuses slip through me, get change now, and look for some clothes you want at my trolley"

"Geez, pop star clothes?" Rei said lazily

"That's all I've got. Now get moving"

Rei went in to the bathroom. Her mind is thirty percent happy that she is here with Minako and seventy percent troubled with what awaits them. She took the short opportunity to think of what happened between her and the men called Sanctuary. This way, Minako is not around to notice her thinking deeply again

­-_FLASHBACK_- (I'm not kidding)

-At the abandoned place-

"...Minako's life...is at sake here right?" Rei asked

"Uh-huh" The first voice replied

"...and because you want me to join Sanctuary...You'll...so the condition is...If I joined Sanctuary, Minako will be spared?" Rei asked with disbelief

"Straight to the point bright girl...But if you don't..."

Rei's heart is slowly sinking

"You'll...kill her...and many other people"

"Right again. And even if you call out all the bomb specialists and rent as many highly skilled canines as you can there, those will only be useless. There are so many ways to kill Hino-chan, and you also know that"

"Why do want me to join Sanctuary? Of all the people on earth? I'm a police and your enemy right?" Rei asked

"Exactly. That's the reason. You are a police. We believe that there is something only you can do as a police and as Hino Rei. You look weak and timid in the eyes of the public but what resides inside your heart is an indestructible fire that burns everyone into dust if they tried to stand in your way. And besides, we might get an idea on how policemen behaves and thinks from you"

"That's not all am I right?"

"Yes that's not all. We need your knowledge in riddle solving and crime scene investigation. We want your help in investigating something at London. We promise not any sorts of crimes will be done by you. Leave the dirty work to us" Said the gentle voiced man

"You are taking me away to London?" Rei asked in disbelief

There was short silence. This silence only means 'Yes'

"So that's all. Do I get to come back here when I'm finished?"

"...I'm afraid that won't be happening"

Rei winced. _A fully permanent member of Sanctuary?_

"Sacrifices are necessary. Especially when you join us"

"But...this is crazy! I can't sacrifice Minako or my job with the people around me!" Rei yelled

"You have to decide. If you refuse, many will die including the pop star. If you agree no one will be hurt, mark our words" A man speak

"Oh, did I mention I have another ability other than to hypnotize and control anyone's body?" The man in front said to heighten Rei's tension

Rei clenched her fist and greeted her teeth. Her sweat is trailing down her neck

"Don't you want to be with Minako...always?"

"..."

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow. Don't bother to find us for we will find you" The gentle voiced man said as he follows the other two men who were walking and about to leave. He took a feather out of his coat pocket and wiped it gently on his face

"Hehehe. I know you do, so think of it carefully" The man in Rei's front finally said and followed the rest of his companions. They disappeared right away before Rei can imagine

-_END OF FLASHBACK_-

Rei sighed and looked at herself at the bathroom mirror. Her eyes looked heavy, and then she leans against it. She is really happy that Minako is with her tonight, yet her personal problems kept her mind flying away from nowhere

'_Why is this happening to me? These lies...I know they will result to no good but why do I keep lying to myself and to her?'_

Rei once again looked at the mirror. Her mood turned from self blame to self anger. She hated her self for being Rei Hino, but liked a small part of herself because of Minako. She walked out of the bathroom to rejoin her pop star lover

Minako is waiting impatiently on her bed, crossed arm while forcefully singing softly to herself to keep her awake. Rei observed her silently. Minako's eyes are now slowly closing then quickly opening when she realized she almost sleeps unnoticed. To Rei's amusement, Minako's fingers held her eyes open, muttering 'I won't sleep!' several times

Rei laughed, her noise made Minako jump and stop from what she's doing and blushed

"That's a nice way of a pop star to keep herself awake" Rei commented

"I never do this! Just now that I am having a great difficulty to remain awake. By the way, you look like a goddess in my night gown, good choice!" Minako winked, this time it's Rei's turn to blush. She is wearing a bright red and really short night gown, she didn't have any other choice since the rest of Minako's night gowns were a lot shorter than what she is wearing. Minako wore an orange one

Minako moved to give her lover a space on the bed. Rei slowly joined Minako, and they hugged and cuddled for a minute. After that they kissed each other and sleep peacefully

-Sun Rises Up-

Minako's staff went into a little last minute shopping for some additional accessories, clothes and make-ups while Minako, Rei and Wendy are back once again at the theatre for final rehearsal and evaluation of the concert director.

The head chief added five times the number of his men on the theatre. As Rei expected, the head chief rented canine and bomb experts. They have talked earlier morning. All Rei said to the head chief is to triple alert his men. The head chief wanted to talk to her niece about what happened between her and Minako last night but was busy to squeeze the subject. Minako and Wendy are discussing about something with the concert director and the other staff in the stage. Rei is standing alone near the curtain entrance of the back stage where she has a full view of Minako and the rest

Then suddenly a voice behind a curtain whispered to her

"I'm really glad you're all alone now Rei-san—don't look back, pretend you're not talking to someone" A gentle voice whispered on her back

"What the hell are you doing here? There are police in the back stage too!" Rei hissed, pretending to look at Minako's direction while muttering on the person she's talking to behind her back

"Jason has taken care of them. I'm here to accept the message from you. Your _decision_" He whispered

Rei felt the blood from her whole body drained. _So this is it?_

Rei is silent. Can she be making the right decision? But if she denied the invitation, it's a much worse scenario for sure

"I see it's making you miserable. But your answer is supposed to be very obvious right? All I need from you is only a yes or a no" He whispered again

Rei cursed in her thought. _Why do they need her that bad enough to kill many people?_

"Rei-san" he called again

The body guard clenched her fist and deeply breathes

"Yes" Rei finally whispered

"Come again?" He asked

"I said 'Yes'" Rei whispered weaker than the first one, her teeth gritting

The man whispering behind her was silent for a while. Then he whispered again

"Thank you for confirming it. Our task for today is done. See you tomorrow after the concert. Again, seek us not because we'll find you, even if you escape. I know you wouldn't dare that. Good day"

Rei started to walk slowly, more of a death walk

"Oh, Rei-san" The voice called again

Rei paused from walking

"What now?"

"Welcome to Sanctuary"

-----

Whew! At last I'm done with this chapter! It's really giving me challenge on what will happen next, but I'm already planning it on my mind while I'm in bliss of daydreaming so maybe I'll update sooner

Rune Stine


	17. Concert

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Sixteen: Concert**

**---**Prologue---

The awaited day of the Minako's concert came. There are about fifteen thousand people waiting inside and out of the concert theatre where Minako's homecoming concert is going to be held. The ones left outside ran out of concert tickets so they'll just watch from a huge TV screen provided outside instead. Different police officers from the districts of Tokyo came to help the TNPH officers to prevent the crowd for whatever unwanted actions that may occur. The head chief instructs the bomb experts with their canines to inspect every suspicious individuals lurking. He also instructed his own men to inspect the upper box of the theatre for there might be a hidden bomb or sniper assassin. Every police all over the place have radio or ear phones to contact each other, they also wear uniform clothes for identification

In Minako's dressing room came her parents with her friends from high school. Minako's friends are really glad that they finally had the opportunity to see her again. Minako really missed her friends that they chat for a little, while the people backstage arrange the decorations and curtains. The dancers are warming themselves up, their faces has red and white face paint with different designs from each of their faces. The concert director is yelling at the men who are pulling the flat screen TV upwards the top of the stage covered by a curtain where the mini movie introduction of Minako's concert will be shown.

The people at the audience seat are yelling and whistling, they are really getting excited and impatient at the same time. All the police inside the theatre made a last minute inspection, after that they all settled down to guard the area at the corners of the theatre, some of them proceeded at the back stage

Wendy, who came from Minako's dressing room, went out of the backstage to join the producers in the front row seat. Then minutes later Minako's parents and friends followed and take their respective seats, the producers greeted them

All that are left in the dressing room are Minako, her staff, Rei and two other female cops from different police headquarters who were assigned to also assist Minako

-----End of Prologue-----

The channel 6 media, who are one of the major sponsors of Minako's concert, insisted to take a video clip of Minako in the dressing room before the concert. But before they could enter they were prohibited by the head chief of TNPH. So they just lend a mini video cam to Minako and asked her to take the video herself

"Hey look here Heather, smile! You're on video!" Minako said as she focuses the mini video cam to Heather who is busy spraying the pop star's head with hair spray

"Hey, quit that! I'm not photogenic!" Heather said as she jokingly sprayed the lens with the hair spray

Minako refocuses the video to herself

"As you can see I'm still here in my dressing room. The concert will start ten minutes from now and I'm as excited as the people out there waiting for me. For the meantime let's mess out some people here in the dressing room—" Minako starts to stand up and focused the video cam around, Heather growled and followed Minako while spraying the pop star's head

"Minako hold still first, will you?"

"Wait, I'm taking a shot on Sophie"

"Crap, Minako don't point that thing on me while I'm re-ironing your last wardrobe! And don't move too much or that suit you're wearing will be ruined!" Sophie yelled

Minako whined and pointed the video cam to herself again

"Hmph! They don't want to be on cam! Oh well, let's try other people in here..."

Minako focused the video cam to her two newly assigned bodyguards; the first one is a short and thin woman, estimate 35 years of age, black haired and she has a smug look on her face. The second one is a little taller than the first one and had an average body, she seems to be as old as her fellow bodyguard beside her, and she had a short hair but looks a little nicer than the first woman. Minako focused the camera on both of them while murmuring

"Look, both of them are my bodyguards for tonight's concert. They look mean..." Minako giggled then she turns her head to search for a certain raven haired girl

She found Rei standing near the door, staring absent mindedly at her black close shoes. Minako smirked, then stealthily, she walked towards the young bodyguard who doesn't have any idea that she is on camera

"This is what I call an ideal bodyguard. Staring at your feet instead of me, Rei-chan?" Minako said with a mix of cute and sarcastic tone. Rei jumped at her place and blushed furiously when she realized Minako focused the video cam on her

"Hey, when did that thing got here?" Rei asked while pointing at the video cam Minako is holding, still looking embarrassed

"What? I've been running this cam around for about five minutes while making everyone noisy and you didn't even notice I was using it?" Minako asked as she turns off the video cam and looked at Rei with disbelief

Rei looked taken aback but thinks of a quick reply

"No—I mean, when you were focusing that thing on me! I saw you carrying that thing minutes ago of course!"

"Well this 'thing' that you were referring to happens to be known as 'video camera' Rei-chan" Minako teased then she turns the video cam once again

"I know what that thing is called—Wha—don't..."

Rei became speechless and frozen when the video cam refocused to her, she begun blushing furiously again

"Mi-Mina-chan, is that going to be televised?" Rei asked nervously

Minako smirked then jumped beside Rei and focused the camera to both of them

"And the last person inside the dressing room, is my personal bodyguard, her name is Rei-chan. She's beautiful right? But no one can deny I'm sexier! Say something to them Rei-chan"

Rei panicked and made lots of ridiculous faces when Minako is waiting for her to speak at the camera

"Er...Hi?"

"That's all?" Minako asked

Rei nodded and hid behind Minako

"Yes before I embarrass myself further, I know I will look like an idiot when it's televised, I swear I will!" Rei whispered, blushing as red as crimson. Minako turns back at the camera and giggled

"Sorry about that, she's too shy I guess. Well, this is the end of it. I got to start the show now! Bye-bye!" Said Minako to the video cam then turned it off

"Such a kill joy Rei-chan!" Minako pouted as she hands out the camera to Rei then spoke again

"Take this back to the hosts of channel 6 news media, they're the pair waiting for this thing outside"

"Okay, better prepare yourself now. They're bringing out your wardrobes already. I'll wait for all of you outside after I give this back" Rei told her as she reaches for the door knob of the dressing room

"Rei-chan" Minako called her lover in a soft voice

Rei turned her head to see Minako looking around, as if making sure no one looks at her. Then she gave her lover a cute flying kiss and whispered

"I love you, be at my sight when I'm performing alright?"

Rei smiled then nodded

"I love you too, so much. I'll be waiting for you at the backstage when it's finished—and don't look at me too much, you might loose your concentration" She stuck out her tongue then got out of the dressing room, but before Minako can turn her back Rei came back with her head peeking at the door

"By the way, your abs is visible in that rubber-looking suit and you look yummy and gorgeous. I might get furious if I see men fancying you, I better watch out for that" Commented Rei and she finally disappeared from Minako's sight. Leaving the pop star blushing while looking at what she's wearing

-----

-Outside the dressing room-

"Now where could those people be?" Rei asked to herself as she seeks for some people from channel 6, then a woman wearing a vest with a small font of the word 'channel' and a huge number six printed behind it, and then a man followed behind her, wearing the same vest. They showed their identification card to Rei and then claimed their video camera

After the couple from channel 6 left, a finger tapped Rei's back. Rei turned her head and saw a pale but unsuspicious-looking man handing out a piece of parchment to her.

"What's this mister?" Rei asked, but the man didn't respond. Instead he walked away from Rei slowly, like he's sleepwalking

She read it immediately since it only has two sentences:

"_Be careful. We will wait until everything's finished today so that we can talk about your departure."_

"W-wait, mister why are you—"

Rei was distracted when the door of the dressing room behind her opened and the police outside gathered to assist Minako's staff. Finally, Minako walked out of the room with the new bodyguards both at her sides escorting her. A woman wearing glasses approached Minako, telling the pop star that she only has three minutes left and the mini movie is already playing. They all hurried their way to the back stage, leaving Rei behind. She sighed and hurried herself to follow them, to follow Minako

-----

-Backstage-

Half the numbers of the dancers are on their respective positions, waiting while the other half is doing the dance intro on the main stage. Minako sighed, lifting her chin up for concentration. She wanted to hold Rei's hands for support for the last minute before she can come out of the stage but she couldn't do it, not in a place full of people around her. The music outside the backstage is deafening her, even though it was only the background music of one of her songs. In an instant second, something in her mind told her that something is not right

The concert director called her

"Okay people, time for Minako to come out!" The concert director yelled and the crew prepared for the lights, effects and sounds

"Good luck, Aino" Minako muttered to herself then fixed the microphone she's

-----

-Audience seat-

Rei stood beside the head chief a little far from the stage at the corner. The whole place is dark and only the bright and different colors of light from the stage are seen together with the dancers on the stage. While waiting for Minako to come out, the head chief took the opportunity to talk to Rei once again

"I already know about you and Aino-san" He said without looking at her. Rei didn't reply in an instant, she choose her words carefully before she speak for she was talking not to the head chief, but to Hino Namada, her uncle

"Minako said she confessed that to you last Thursday night. I was scared to tell you. I don't know how you'll feel, or react or what you'll say. Disgusted? Pity? Ungrateful? Or that I have a mental problem and I need help?" She replied. The head chief was about to talk when she continued

"Uncle, what do you think of me now?" Rei asked, the head chief was surprised with that question, and he was definitely not prepared to answer that

Rei looked directly at the head chief, but he couldn't look straight back at his niece. All he ever wanted for Rei is to become a fine woman, just like her mother. There, he stood silent in front of Rei. The longer the time Rei stares at her uncle speechless and not looking at her the more pain she felt. She finally spoke, knowing the answer already

"I see. I have failed you" Said Rei as she slowly walked past the head chief. She didn't allow a single tear fall from her eyes. She ignored the voice of the head chief calling her back, telling her that it's not what he meant to tell her

Rei stood near the stage where Minako can easily see her. She watched there silently. Suddenly the music faded and the whole stage became dark except for the spot light at the center of the stage. Rei noticed that there is a track that looked like a line at the floor of the stage. She jumped when the all the people inside the stadium yelled and screamed with joy and excitement when Minako finally came out

Minako starts singing her dance song while lying contently in what looks like an Indian-inspired bed full of pillows with different embroidery designs and exotic colors, and it was moving like a car, though it was slow. Now Rei realized that the line track is for the moving bed Minako is lying at.

The dancers gathered around her to help the pop star stand up, which is part of their dance step. Now Minako's appearance is free for all to see. Her long blonde hair is wildly loosened, with the help of few special scented baby oil and hair spray it now had a wet look on it. Her eyes were surrounded with black face paint, designed with silver face paint that formed like connected curls. Her lips wear solid purple lip polish, matching her nails. Finally, her fitted red and white long sleeve suit, which is responsible for the audiences' wild screaming, had a see-through plastic-like garment in the middle part of the suit. Making Minako's smooth and flat abdomen exposed, and also exposing a bit of skin above her pelvic bone. It also has a low V-shaped neckline and showed some cleavage. Her suit is colored red vertically and the half vertical part is white down to her high heels that seemed to be connected to her suit. So it appeared like half the color of her body is red and the other is white. Her left high heel boot is colored white while its pair is red. These colors represent her hometown

Rei is completely enchanted by her lover's appearance, and doesn't care about the noise of the crowd anymore. This is her first time seeing an actual concert. There are huge banners around the audience saying 'I love Minako' and 'please marry me, Minako Aino!' There are little banners too but Rei couldn't read because there isn't enough light

Minako, while dancing and singing, is searching for her lover. Every time she stops to sing only, her eyes scans corner by corner and place by place. She can't wait for the next song number to see Rei

'_I thought I can easily find her out there, even if the audience were this many! Where are you Rei-chan?_' Minako thought and she almost forget her song line with that but she immediately covered it with a shout for the crowd, making the audience yell back with joy

Wendy sighed in relief at her seat, knowing that having Rei in Minako's thoughts distracted and made the pop star uneasy. She hoped that Rei is in the pop star's sight right now

-----

The audience might have not notice Minako's mental blocking but Rei surely did. She was sure Minako is looking out for her

'_I have to find a way to make her see me or she'll mess her own concert up, but how?_' Rei thought. She looked around her and then her view seized at the middle walkway of the audience. No one's walking through it but the police guards lurking around. The path leads to a cat walk in the middle connected to the wide stage where Minako and her dancers are performing. Rei felt her stomach turn upside down with the idea that struck her mind

'_Walk straight to the aisle, that sounds easy...but...argh!_'

Rei gathered her courage and walked straight to the aisle of the theatre, not looking at both her sides. She stopped five meters away in front of the cat walk, and heaved

Minako is starting to get furious as she continued her song and dance

'_If I still don't see Rei-chan for the next ten seconds—' _

As Minako and her dancers make their way to the cat walk for the special slow part of the song, her heart beat faster as she saw Rei standing five feet in the aisle in front of her, Rei's mouth is slightly opened not because of surprise but with joy and amazement. Minako felt her self blush and her insides and mind filled with warmth, bliss and love

'_Rei-chan, you came in the front aisle for me!_' Minako Said in her thoughts. Now her voice became a lot livelier and she winked at Rei who held both her hands together up to her chest and sighed deeply

-----

-At the upper box of the theatre-

"Nice performance so far, have you seen your pretty little cop out there, Edward?" Said a tall blonde man as he enjoys the view

The hazel-haired man standing beside him sighed

"Henry, I'd say you're really enchanted by the lights" Said Edward hopelessly as he pointed Rei standing in the aisle

"I don't fancy lights, feather face. I'm just making sure that Hino girl won't do anything nasty like trying to escape or something" Pouted Henry

"Mark and I know she won't do anything like that. Even the cleverest person on earth wouldn't even dare to cross Sanctuary" Replied Edward calmly

"I will never understand you both. What did Mark say again before we parted?"

"...He said that we wait" Said Edward

------

Well, I guess that's it for now, a little time waster before the worst. I don't want to make another part one or two again . But the next part is almost finished so I'll be submitting it by two or three days I guess...I had a little error checking at my previous chapters. I've added and changed something to make the story a little less confusing somehow

Ja! Next will be action, hope I'll squeeze some time to do this stuff...This year's my college entrance exam review so I have to be a little serious with it...but daydreaming first before study!

Uh...did anybody get my description on Minako's suit?...Me neither...Tell me if you didn't so that I can change and re-submit it!

Rune Stine


	18. Stained with Hatred

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Stained with Hatred**

The concert lasted for two and a half hours and the plan of changing Minako's wardrobes twelve times worked. Even the make up and the stage switch, everything in plan worked, including Minako's speech for her fans, friends, parents, the concert staff and others that she acknowledged

Up until the end of the concert the police maintain their high security level. Minako, before leaving the theatre, entertained some reporters and fans who won backstage passes. After that Minako's staff started to pack their stuff and made their way to the backstage exit where a van is waiting to take them back at the hotel

Minutes later Rei rejoined the other bodyguards in Minako's dressing room. The pop star now wears a glitter blue dress robe with bonnet-like hat for her loose blonde hair and boots that matched her blue eyes

"Rei-chan, can I speak to you privately?" Minako asked as she grabs Rei to the restroom. She immediately closed the door so that the two other bodyguards won't be able to follow

"Stay there, this won't take long" Minako called to them then she turned to Rei

"You did best out there" Rei whispered

"Hmph, best only?" Minako pouted

Rei smiled and then she kissed Minako from forehead to nose and finally the pop star's pinkish lips

"Heheh...silly, is that better than 'best' now?" Rei said

"Thanks for your support out there"

"I want you to see me. I'm glad we get to talk now"

"Oh yes, about that...Have you decided? The flight's tomorrow morning" Minako asked

"You don't have to ask that because I'll go with you. I'll just...finish things up before we go"

"Right. While you fix things up I'll invite mom and dad at the hotel so that I can have a formal goodbye"

"Better do that. Let's go, we'll talk about the rest of this when you get back at the hotel. You still have visitors waiting for you at the hotel. You'll get tired if you stayed here longer" Rei said

"Oh, it's such a waste that I wasn't able to go at Shibuya, or at Bunkyo to visit Tokyo University, or see the Imperial Palace once again!"

"What? You just thought of visiting places when you're about to leave?" Rei whispered in disbelief

"I'm just kidding! Besides, I'll go back here immediately after I finish three concerts in Europe. Okay let's go! I can't wait to—"

-BOOM! (er...I know it sounds/looks boring but this is how I express explosions, gomen! . )

An explosion sounded from inside the theatre. Minako and Rei both jumped at the sound. Rei hugged Minako for protection

"Rei-chan, what's going on out there?" Minako asked worriedly

"I don't know. Something just exploded!" Rei opened the doorknob of the restroom

'_Could it be Sanctuary? But they promised they won't do anything!_'

The two other agents waiting are now multiplied into five and they all surrounded Rei and the pop star. They started to lead the way out of the dressing room

"Where are Minako's staff?" Asked Rei to the police officer as she ties her long black hair into a pony tail (AN: This is a habit of Rei-chan every time she becomes a LOT serious. Only occurs when her hair's loosen)

"Don't worry about them. They are taken immediately back at the hotel. The other police are now determining the cause of the explosion" Replied the police officer

"We must escort Aino-san immediately" Another police officer talked

The police surrounding Minako and Rei all had their guns drawn. Rei instantly withdrew her gun when gunshots were heard not so far away from them

"Extra careful, men! Remember that our top priority is to escort Aino-san back at the hotel safe and sound" The police officer said as they all hurried to the practice hall. Rei held Minako close to her and held the pop star's shaking hand tight

"Sir, the gunshots are coming from outside the backstage! We must think of alternative passage!"

"How about the fire exits?" Rei suggested

"We can't go to the fire exit, I heard gunshots there too. I bet they had all fire exits cornered too" replied the police on their back

"Look, it's the head chief of TNPH!" said another police as he pointed to the direction in their right

They saw the head chief and his men waving their hands signaling them to go to their direction. Rei and the others immediately approached them

"I can't believe Sanctuary attacked us after the security's leveled down a bit, I expected them to attack in the middle of the concert!" The head chief said to the police officer who was with Minako and Rei

"Sanctuary you say? These guys have guns and they've multiplied! What is the situation in the main entrance?" Asked the police officer

"We can't go to the entrance, the audience who were about to exit panicked and they're causing stampede. The safest way for Aino-san is the employee's entrance so let's go!" Replied the head chief

"B-big boss, is anybody hurt?" Minako spoke for the first time after their run

The head chief thought for a moment whether he would tell Minako or not while they are all running to the employee's entrance

"...Many...but most of them are police"

"What about my parents, Wendy and my friends?" Asked the pop star

"They're safe with your staff at the hotel. They're the ones who are very worried about you I bet, Aino-san" Replied the head chief

-----

Meanwhile at the other side of the theatre are a group of police exchanging gunshots with the armed men wearing camouflage vests and pants, their faces masked and only their eyes and mouth are exposed

"Five of you help the other police assist the civilians to safety! Tell them we have this place covered and we can handle this! We won't know whether where or if there is another explosion next" Ordered an officer to his men

"Roger sir!" Five police in his left responded then they both defensively marched out to avoid being hit by bullets

After the two police left moments later the gunfire coming from the enemy side instantly seized. The police were surprised

"What happened? Did they flee?"

"Maybe it's a trap"

"I'll take a look sir!"

The police who volunteered run stealthily towards the seats where the armed men were firing seconds ago. He turned hastily and aimed his gun at where the armed men were supposed to be hiding. He stared at it for a moment before he speak

"S-sir...I think they're dead" Said the police who volunteered

"What? H-how did that—they're firing at us awhile ago" Said the officer in charge as they all approach to look. Fifteen masked men were lying unconsciously on the floor. The officer took one of the armed men's pulse

"Well sir?"

"...I can't believe this...this one's dead!"

"This one too, sir!" Called the police at their back

"But I don't see any gunshots or blood...except for the other ones we shot down"

"It doesn't matter! We must help the others. Eight of you will remain here to take these bodies to the corner. Let's move and be careful!" The officer commanded his men and they all moved to action

-----

-Not far away from the group of police-

"That took care of them. There are still many at the back" Said the hazel haired Edward as he plays with his feather

"Who the hell are those masked idiots? They've ruined our plan!" Hissed Henry

"I bet Rei-san will blame us for this"

"That's the problem! We haven't done anything yet except knocking the asses of those losers!" Said the blonde man gruffly

"What's done is done Henry. All we can do now is continue with the plan and help Ms. Aino go back safely at the hotel so that we can calm Rei-san down and tell her it wasn't us who did all these attacks" Explained Edward

A skinny brown-haired man with a clef chin appeared silently behind them

"Edward is right. We promised Hino-chan Ms. Aino's safety in the process. I asked Grey to watch Hino-chan and the pop star's back. They're heading to the employee's entrance. Leonard's taking care of the stupid guys who are messing with our plan. We have to follow Grey. But first we have to stop the other police to go to the employee's entrance because they will stand in the way. I feel something bad will happen...bad indeed" Said Mark, his silver pendant with a winged lion and a sword stabbed in its wings engraved glittering in his chest

"Yes, I agree with you. These guys here were just pawns to distract the police so that their other companions can silently sneak to the only choice left for the police to escape the pop star" Said Henry

"Yes. The _Employee's Entrance_"

-----

-Back at the hallway, path to the employee's entrance-

"Sir, I don't think I'm confident in the employee's entrance" Rei commented the Police officer who ignored her and nodded at the head chief who also nodded back

"Alert everyone! You, check the area to the right and then lead the way!" Commanded the head chief to one of his men

"At once, sir!" The police whom the head chief appointed to advanced to them and checked the hall to the right. It was empty but suspiciously silent. The police appointed turned his head to them then spoke

"Sir, the area is---argh!"

The police was hit all over his body with the rain of bullets. The path way is a trap, everything is a trap

"Damn! Surround Aino-san!" The police officer yelled. The armed men fiercely firing their rifle in the front of the other police who had unluckily been shot because they were surrounded and they became a human shield

"These men are planning to commit suicide just to kill all of us!"

"Head chief, sir! We can't go back to our previous position. Our men are going down one by one fast! We have no choice but to go straight ahead and exit the door at the end!" The police officer said as he fire his gun

"Then we go straight!" Rei yelled, she is still hugging the trembling pop star

The head chief looked at his niece and then turned to the police officer

"Go on head chief sir, we'll cover you!" Said the police officer as he waves his hand to the two female bodyguards and both nodded. The police officer and the other police remained gathered their courage then ran straight to where the armed men are. The head chief, Rei, Minako, two policemen and Minako's bodyguards went straight to the employee's entrance. They were followed by about fifteen armed men

"Sir, we'll handle those who were following us" Said the police who is with them

"Be careful" The head chief called as they parted

Rei looked at the head chief with disbelief. '_What is he thinking? There could be other of those guys outside!_'

"I do not doubt your decisions sir but I think we needed back up for—"

"It's too late for that agent Toshihike, besides, it will take them forever to come here. There will be more of those terrorists that will come to stop them in their way" The head chief interrupted

"Then you should have not agreed to let those two agents handle those guys back there! Haven't you noticed they weren't trying hard to catch up or fire their guns because there are others like them waiting for us out there, SIR?" Yelled Rei heatedly

She was taken aback a little when the head chief gave her a cold stare but she ignored it instantly

"There are agents and police waiting outside the employee's entrance, Hino. So I think you should not worry much" He replied calmly

They all remained silent while running. Then finally they have reached outside the employee's entrance. Minako was relieved to see that there are police approaching them. The head chief and the two female bodyguards put their guns to rest but Rei didn't. She didn't recognize the police's brown and beige uniforms

"Relax Hino. These are the police from Taito Headquarters. They are assigned here outside the employee's entrance. We've planned to bring Aino-san here minutes before we saw you in the hallway" Said the head chief to her as he noticed his niece isn't putting her gun down. Rei looked at Minako who nodded at her. She sighed then put down her gun

"Very well" Rei said. The officer in command approached the head chief. He was wearing old fashioned shades

"Head chief of TNPH am I correct sir? I'm the head of the security in this area" Said the officer then the head chief nodded and shook hands with him

"Officer, I would like some of your men check the area inside the hall way that leads both to the fourth fire exit and the stock room" Commanded the head chief

"I'm afraid that isn't necessary sir. My men surely handled them perfectly. So I guess we can easily kidnap Aino-san right?" Said the officer as he smirked

"What do you mean—"

BANG!

"No! Big boss!"

"Uncle!" Rei yelled as the police behind the officer shot the head chief in his right chest and fell down. Rei and the two bodyguards quickly draw their guns as the other fake Kyoto police pointed their guns to them. Minako hugged Rei tightly as the raven-haired bodyguard pointed her gun straight to the fake officer's heart

"Big boss! Please tell me you're not dead!" Minako yelled desperately at the limp body of the head chief

"You! You killed the ones who were in those uniforms didn't you?" Rei asked, glimpsing every three seconds to her unconscious uncle

"I guess it's pretty obvious Ms. Bodyguard. And I'm telling you, you definitely can't win if it is three against three dozen of us. So if you still value your own life then hand Aino-san peacefully to us" The fake officer replied coolly

"I'm not ill minded as you think. Can't you just understand what the word 'Bodyguard' meant?" Asked Rei sarcastically

"You can't win against us. You know that"

"Try me" Rei said as she looks alertly to all over them in case they will repeat the same thing that happened to the head chief

Minako look desperately at her lover

"Rei-chan, they're right. You'll hurt yourself and it's one of the things I never wanted to happen" She whispered

"I don't want to give you to them either! And I'll make sure they will never succeed in whatever they've planned to do to you" Rei hissed. She looked at her fellow female bodyguards, they're still alert and they weren't faltering either. This gave a little confidence to Rei

Meanwhile at the top of a small building next to the theatre a sniper is aiming his long-ranged gun to Rei. He was about to pull the trigger when somebody knocked him down from his back

"I'm afraid you'll wake up in the prison sniper boy" Said a tall man with a spiky brownish blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked at the direction where Rei and Minako are in

"Damn, I can't do anything rash. If only I'm as fast as Leonard I'd be able to help the cop girl...I should wait for them there. But if things happen unexpectedly I'll move into action without them" He said to himself as he silently jumps across the top building of the theatre then run at the top where below stood all the fake police, Minako and the others

"What now Ms. Bodyguard? We don't have forever you know" Said the fake officer

Rei didn't respond. Instead she is looking at the fake officer's shades' reflection where another fake police in the back nodded and improved the aim of his gun

"You have a nice pair of shades...Mr. Officer" Rei slowly said

"I don't see what's with those flattering words but these pair of shades I'm wearing is very helpful especially when I'm on disguise" The fake officer proudly said

"Yes, I agree it's really helpful...because they happen to help me too"

"I won't be confused with that" The fake officer gave his signal at the fake police in front of the female bodyguard

"Dock!" Rei yelled to her fellow female bodyguards then she pulled Minako down, pulled the trigger of her gun and fired the bullet straight to the fake officer's heart that instantly caused him his death

"Continue with the main plan! But don't hit Aino-san!" One of the fake police yelled to his companions

"That's for my uncle!" Rei yelled as she wildly fires her gun to every fake police she points her gun to. She covered Minako as much as she can, afraid that the pop star might get hit

Suddenly a spiky brownish blonde-haired man holding a huge, long log jumped in the middle and he swung the huge log circularly, hitting down many fake police men out of their consciousness

"Minako, come with me here!" Minako stood as she still held Rei's arm and they run together at the back of a white carriage truck. Together they watched the man carrying a huge log knock some fake police men off their feet

'_Whoa, he's strong!_' Rei thought

"Hey cop girl! What were you just thinking? If you succeed getting yourself killed Sanctuary will surely kill me!" He yelled angrily at Rei

"So you're with Sanctuary! What a perfect reunion of terrorists!" Rei yelled back after shooting a fake police who was about to grab Minako's hand

"Save your worries for Sanctuary, we're helping you protect your girlfriend so that our promise to you will be fulfilled. By the way, I'm Grey!" He said as he crushes three fake police to a nearby wall

'_W-what? H-how did he know that Rei-chan and I are...?_' Minako thought

"I was beginning to---watch out!" Rei called

Grey took her warning and dodged the bullet who was about to hit him

"We'll talk later!" Grey said

Rei acknowledged the bodyguards who were with them. She cursed when one of Minako's temporary bodyguards was shot in the right leg and neck, which caused her to lose consciousness. The other bodyguard was also unconscious. Rei cursed again

Minako caught sight of her cell phone a meter away from them. She must have dropped it when they were running for cover

"My cell! Rei-chan I'll call for help!" Minako yelled as she crawls and tries to reach for her cell phone

"Minako, don't go there!" Rei yelled as she loses her aim and followed Minako. This gave the fake police a chance and he fired his gun hitting Rei on her left shoulder. The pop star gasped

"Rei-chan, you're hurt!"

"Hey! You okay?" Grey asked

"Don't worry, I'm still—aah!"

A masked man inside the carriage of the white truck hit Rei's head with the back of his rifle that finally caused the bodyguard to loose consciousness

"No!" Minako yelled again

"Quick! Get Aino-san! Start the truck quickly!" The masked man yelled at the rest of the fake police men and they run towards the pop star and seized her

"Hey! What do you think you're—argh!" Grey was interrupted when someone shot him behind his upper back that caused him to loose balance and fall down to the ground

"Let's go! Leave the others! Go-go-go now!" The masked man yelled as the truck moved although the carriage door is still open and sped away from them

"Let me go! Reeeeiii!" Minako yelled but Rei is still unconscious

"No! Dammit!" Grey yelled as he hastily stood up and run to try and catch up with the truck carrying Minako but he failed

-----

"I said let me go! You guys have caused so much death and trouble for me!"

Minako fought the fake police men's grip and screamed as loud as she can. She kicked one of them in the face, the man behind her injected a sleeper to her arm and within a few seconds the drug had put the pop star into deep slumber

-----

"Hey cop girl, wake up!" Grey shook Rei's shoulder. The raven-haired agent shifted

"Ooww...not the right shoulder..." Rei mumbled then for a few seconds her eyes opened and stood up as she gasped sharply

"Minako!"

"I thought you forgot about your girlfriend" Grey commented as he tried to help Rei get up but she refused and got herself up instead. She noticed a small whole at the back of Grey's right shoulder

"You're shot"

"So are you. But the thing is, I have a bullet-proof vest, you don't...Where on earth are Mark and the others anyway?" Grey said as he rips his black long sleeve and revealed his bullet-proof vest

Rei blushed at Grey's well-formed biceps but slap herself mentally after she remembered what happened

"I've got to follow Minako! They used the white truck that was here minutes ago right? And where are the other freekin' cops? They should have been here hours ago!" She said as she run forward to a parked navy blue Honda Civic. Grey followed her immediately

"Hey-hey-hey! I think you're not in the condition to drive a car and that will be called car-napping if you do drive someone else's car!" Grey said

Rei looked at the head chief's still form

"Please look after my uncle, the one who wears a gray Americana"

"Who told you I'll let you—_Hey watch out_!" Grey said as he grabs Rei's right arm and pulled her away from hitting a speeding white sports car which stopped seven meters in front of them

"Of all you can pull on me, why my right arm!?" Rei yelled at him and winced at her arm that Grey pulled

Grey ignored her and he marched angrily towards the sports car in their front

"Damn you Henry! You almost killed us!" Grey yelled at the driver's window which slowly opened and revealed another man with short white-blonde hair and green eyes

"Well-I'm-So-Sorry! This happens to be a sports car and is difficult to control!" He replied sarcastically. The back door opened and the young man with a feather got out from it followed by a thin brown-haired man with red eyes

Rei blinked at the sight of four handsome men looking at her

"S-Sanctuary..." Rei mumbled as she walks cautiously to them

The young man with a feather gasped softly when he saw Rei

"Rei-san, you're head's bleeding!" He said as he approaches but Rei stepped back

"Don't scare the cop girl Edward, take that feather away, it looks creepy on you" Grey said

"But-"

"Please help me get back Minako" Rei pleaded as she grabs Edward's hand

"Of course, that's why we're here" Edward said

"Yes. We promised you Ms. Aino's safety right?" The clef-chinned Mark replied while smirking

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go now, Leonard's on the chopper and he got the pop star on track" Henry said as he gets back inside the driver's seat and they all followed

"Wait—what about my uncle, he's—"

"We've called ambulance here so don't worry. We have to get out of here before they see us. I hope you haven't forgot that we're one of the most wanted terrorists here" Mark said as he enters the front passenger seat next to Henry

The car sped its way to Hurumi Avenue. They were suppose to turn right to Chuo Street but Mark changed his mind

"There's not much traffic in Hurumi today so just go straight ahead" He said

"According to Leonard they took Chuo Street, he said they seem to be heading to Kasuga Avenue, because the carriage truck belonged to a factory in there" Henry said as he looks at the instant message at the laptop of the car

"Then we'll intercept them on Yasukumi Avenue corner Chuo street. So you'll be turning right to Uchibiori Street this time Henry" Instructed Mark

"Where is that?" Asked Henry

"It's the third street to the right that we are going to pass so let's hurry so that we can catch them in time"

Meanwhile Rei silently watches the front window of the car, hoping that anytime she would see the truck that took Minako minutes ago. Suddenly someone handed her a white handkerchief, she looked at the owner, and it was Edward

"The blood's almost covering your eye. Please wipe it, it bothers me" Edward said to her

Rei looked at the handkerchief then back to Edward. Then she slowly took it from his hands

"Thanks" Rei whispered weakly. Then next to her, Grey suddenly spoke

"What took you guys so long anyway? Cop girl and I are almost risking ourselves to death there!"

"We're truly sorry. It took us time to distract the police from going to the employee's entrance" Mark explained

"So you guys are the reason why there isn't a single police came to back us out there" Rei said

"It will be messier if they arrive there in that situation" Henry answered

"...Yes, I just thought of that. I just can't figure out how you handled a thousand police from different headquarters of Tokyo"

"It's Sanctuary's secret. Sanctuary became famous because of that. Leaving people the thought that how did five individuals do crimes that take a great number of men to handle. Now there will be six because of you" Edward explained

"I'm just a side dish. I don't have any special skills except for shooting guns and—"

"Solving crimes through instincts. Don't think we didn't know anything about your records, Hino-chan" Mark interrupted

"How the hell did you know about it? Have you guys been stalking at me ever since from the start?" Rei bellowed

"No. Just recently when Ms. Aino arrived here few days ago. It's thanks to her that we have given the opportunity to finally make a move"

"Look, is that the truck?" Henry suddenly asked as a white carriage truck crossed the road as it rampaged

Rei's heart beat became faster

"That's it! Turn there Henry!" Grey said

"Absolutely" Then Henry stirred the wheel to the right and followed the truck in an incredible speed

"What do we do? Knock the driver and stop the truck?" Grey asked

"No, we're in the district full of police headquarters and we can't risk catching their attention. We'll have to get the pop star while the truck is still running" Mark replied

The carriage truck noticed someone's following them, it became faster than before. But the sports car is a lot faster and it eventually catches up with the truck in equal speed. The truck shifted then hit the sports car to knock it off the road. Once they slow down the carriage door opened and five fake police appeared firing their riffles at the sports car

"You ----- bastards! This is a million dollar sports car!" Yelled Henry with fury

"I'll buy you a much better one Henry just line up with the truck so that we can jump in to it" Mark said then he opened the door beside him

"Fine! But only a Mustang will cheer me up!" Henry then stepped on the clutch to catch up once again with the truck (AN: "Mustang" is a car model/company. But I know it's a car model)

"I'm coming with you!" Rei spoke

"No, we'll handle this. Please trust Ms. Aino's safety with us Rei-san" Edward said

"B-but—"

"Yeah, you'll just slow us down cop girl!" Grey joked then he opened the back door at his right

Edward held his feather from its tip and drew a rectangle vertically in the mid-air in front of the steel side wall of the truck. Then suddenly a huge rectangular hole appeared in it, revealing two fake police and two masked men holding an unconscious Minako, both the pop star's hands and feet are tied with ripped clothing. They were startled and moved out of their sight

"Minako!" Yelled Rei but Grey held her back

"Grey, Ed, let's go!" Mark called them and he jumped above the sports car's front cover then jumped at the hole followed by Grey

"Stay here Rei-san! Watch her for us Henry" Edward said before closing the door of the sports car and jumped inside the truck leaving Rei mouth-opened

"H-how did he put a hole in there using a feather?" Rei asked in disbelief

"That's Edward's gift" Henry said as he slows the car down

"Wait, why are slowing down? Catch up with them!"

"I don't want to damage this baby any further because of you"

"I'll jump to that car next to us if you don't catch up with them!" Rei threatened

"W-what!?" Henry exclaimed

Rei opened the door to her left where Edward jumped off, Henry panicked

"Don't jump damn it! You're as thick-headed as I ever imagined! Alright, I'll catch up with them just don't do anything stupid!" Henry sped the car behind the truck's open carriage doors so that the truck won't try to crush them

Rei stopped moving but she didn't close the door so that she can clearly see what's happening inside the truck

-----

-At the truck-

The chase brought them from the theatre to the clear roads of Hongo Avenue where there are only few cars passing by. Which is for Sanctuary, gives them an advantage from chasing the kidnappers

"Grey, stay at the hole and wait for my signal to go at the driver's seat" Mark said as he fires his gun while Edward wave his feather to vanish the bullets speeding in their direction. Some of the kidnappers Mark had shot fell from the carriage door that was left open behind them. Seconds later the gunshots stopped and the only ones left alive were the unconscious pop star held by a shaking kidnapper near the open door, standing meters in front of him are Mark, Edward and Grey who were still standing near the hole Edward made

"It seems you're the only one left here" Mark said

"Handle Aino-san to us"

The kidnapper furiously shook his head then pointed the tip of his gun at the neck of the unconscious pop star

"N-no! Don't move! I'll-I'll shoot her if you do!" He said as he tries to smirk

"You're gun's out of ammo" Grey commented like telling today's weather. The kidnapper turned pale white

"H-how can you tell? I'll shoot her! I'm not kidding!" He tried to pretend but he was faltering. Suddenly an idea struck the kidnapper's mind and brought back a little color to his face

"If we can't get Aino-san, then _no one will_!" The kidnapper smirked madly and he threw Minako's sleeping form off the truck

"NOO!" Mark and Edward yelled

-----

-At the sports car behind the right side of the truck-

"Shit, the pop star!" Yelled Henry

"Minakooo!" Rei screamed in horror and jumped from the open car door she was just holding and caught the pop star's body in time before they fell off the road. Rei rolled their positions so that she will be the first one to receive the impact. Rei felt her neck break but still held the pop star tight in her arms as they rolled wildly and then finally they stopped

Rei felt her body and mind slowly shutting down but she managed to look at the pop star that she lets go after they stopped rolling. Minako's head is bleeding badly but she is still unconscious

"...nako..." She mumbled painfully as she desperately moves her undamaged arm and held the pop star's blood-covered face

"...no...got to...hospital"

Suddenly the sports car Rei was riding before arrived. All four members of Sanctuary came out from the car and run towards them

"Rei-san!" Edward rushed at Rei's side and held her weak form

"We've got to get out of here! Leonard said the police are on their way here fast!" Henry said

Mark nodded then looked from Minako, to Rei and then to Edward. Then he finally spoke

"Grey, stay here and make sure that Ms. Aino here will be in safe hands. Leonard will be waiting for the pop star's arrival at whatever hospital she may go into. Let's go before anybody sees us. Edward, take Hino-chan and we'll get her away from here"

Grey looked at him with disbelief but he nodded anyway and hid away to a place nearby to guard Minako until the ambulance take her

"No...Minako...needs help" Rei weakly said

Edward nodded to Mark then lifted Rei. The raven haired agent pushed Edward off and fell on to her knees

"I said...MINAKO-NEEDS-HELP!" She managed to yell but not loud enough

"Rei-san..."

"I won't go anywhere...until I see that Minako's doing fine!" She breathed. Tears are now starting to fall from her dust-covered cheeks

Edward looked at her with pity while Mark is as solid as stone. He approached at the agent and took Rei's right shoulder gently

"I'm sorry. Sanctuary broke a promise" He coldly said then Edward took Rei's other shoulder and pulled her away from her pop star lover. She tried to escape but there is no way she could especially in her condition. All she can do is to struggle weakly and yell while tears flowing endlessly from both of her eyes

"Please, let go! Minako! MINAKOOOO!" She yelled from the last ounce of her strength. Her hand reached out to Minako's lone form which is slowly blurring, until she could see no more but darkness

_Minako..._

---------

Edit: Edited some words and sentences...


	19. Temporarily Apart

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Eighteen: Temporarily Apart**

(-Poem-)

Whatever we are in other people's eyes

Won't bother you as long as I'm all that you have

Knowing that is so warm and nice

Proving your sincerity and love

I regret I didn't tell you

How much your existence mean to me

I regret I'm not exactly true

With those eyes you posses as blue as sea

I know I cannot go back

To fix the mistakes I already did

But please let me fill what I lack

In this person whom I mostly need

We have parted last time

But I'll find her no matter what

Put our love back in line

Fix things with this and that

And when the time comes we meet each other again, I hope I finally have the courage to tell her how I really feel...

-----

"_Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Aino, so far she's still safe and stable. All that we have to do now is stay by her side and wait for her to wake up"_

"_Thank very much Sensei. It was really a relief to hear from you that she's safe now"_ Said Mrs. Aino(AN: "Sensei" is what they refer to a doctor in Japan...I read it from a subtitle)

"_It was nothing, really. I just did the rest of my job. It is the stranger who gave Minako-san first aid you should give your full thanks because if Minako-san wasn't given first aid that time, she could have died because of blood loss"_ The doctor replied to Minako's parents

"_May the great Kami-sama bless that stranger"_ Mr. Aino said

Suddenly a nurse came out from Minako's hospital room

"_Sensei! Sensei! Minako-san has awaken!" _She said

They all rushed inside the pop star's room and saw her surrounded by the other nurses and doctors. The pop star was shaking and it became worst when she saw other people approaching her. She couldn't stand being surrounded

"_Minako! How are you honey!" _Minako's mother asked

Minako gave her a blank look. Then she turned her head to the doctor who spoke to her

"_Minako-san, can you hear us?"_

Minako still looked blank and lost

"_Minako it's us, your mom and dad" _Mr. Aino spoke too

Mrs. Aino held Minako's shoulders gently. The pop star gasped at the contact

"_P-please...stay away from me" _Minako yelped

"_Honey—-Minako, this is mom don't be scared"_

"_No! I'm not...Minako! I'm—I'm...I...don't know my name! Leave me alone, I don't know you people!"_ Minako curled herself into her knees and started to cry while her body is shaking uncontrollably

"_Okay, all the nurses except for Sahi, outside! Minako-san is still unwell and too much people here is really unnecessary" _The doctor commanded and all the nurse went out of the room with protest

"_What's the matter with my daughter, Sensei!"_ Mr. Aino asked. Mrs. Aino is starting to cry at her daughter's side

"_She may still be in shock and stressed at what happened to her, Mr. Aino. But we'll observe her immediately. Nurse Sahi, help Sensei Hajiro give Minako-san tranquilizer to calm her down. We need to observe her wide awake"_

"_Yes, Sensei. Right away"_ The nurse prepared the tranquilizer

"_I'm sorry to say this to you, Mr. and Mrs. Aino but please stay outside for a while. It won't take long to configure her condition. Please stay calm" The doctor explained to Minako's parents_

_-----_

-Outside the patient's waiting room-

Wendy silently waits from her seat when the door at Minako's room opened. Mr. and Mrs. Aino came out from the door

"_Mr. Aino, Mrs. Aino, what's wrong? Is something wrong with your daughter?"_ Wendy asked, though she already knew that the answer is a bad news

**-----**

Two weeks passed since what happened at the concert. The authority together with the help of the Tokyo National Police Headquarters they concluded that the group responsible for all of this is uncertain, but until the evidences are proven, Sanctuary is the primary blame of the TNPH. The head chief of TNPH, Hino Namada who luckily survived a gun shot that almost hit his heart, is one week suspended due to lack of responsibility as head commander of security of the concert. To his men at TNPH, it was definitely unfair but they have thought that it was also good for him because they think the big boss really deserved and needed a break

The authority found the pop star Minako Aino alone lying unconscious in the middle of Hongo Avenue, surrounded by few passerby, her head was tightly wrapped by a piece of clothing and is lying on a folded clothing, held tightly in her right hand is a badge belonged to a certain police. According to the passerby who first saw the pop star, a stranger must have given the injured pop star a first aid. So as the ambulance arrived they immediately brought the pop star to a nearest hospital. (AN: Any nearest hospital can accept patients with serious injuries that needs immediate medical attention from ambulances regardless of what hospital they came from)

Not far away from where the authority found the pop star is a burning carrier truck. There are dead figures of the kidnappers wearing masks and fake police uniforms lying around near the burning truck. There also bodies inside it. The only thing that made them wonder is who stopped the kidnappers from successfully kidnapping the pop star. The disaster at the concert has been in the news up until now

-----

The head chief of Tokyo national police, together with agent Rinka Kimimoto, visited the hospital where the pop star Minako Aino was brought and tended. Different reporters from different TV and radio stations are seen at the corridors of the hospital, waiting for the latest news about the pop star's condition. Not even caring that they were bothering other patients in that hospital

The head chief wears a white long sleeve and brown slacks, while agent Rinka Kimimoto wears a blue turtle neck sleeveless blouse and black long skirt with short slit. They head towards the visitors room near Minako's room and waited patiently for a certain woman to go outside

Minutes later the door of the pop star's room opened and revealed a tired looking Wendy. She fixed her short blonde hair with her hand. Both the head chief and Rinka stood from their seats

"Good Evening" The head chief greeted

"I'm very glad you finally came here to visit, Mr. Hino" Wendy greeted weakly. She took a glimpse and bowed at Rinka, who bowed back politely. Wendy noticed the young agent's eyes were sore and still teary, like any second she might cry. Then her eyes met the head chief's. It was full of sadness. Wendy doesn't need to ask why

"I am truly sorry for your niece. I was also affected. I hope you find her soon. Please accept our prayers and support on behalf of my companions and Minako's parents" Wendy gently said

A tear escaped Rinka's eyes as she tries to look away to anywhere but Wendy's. The head chief nodded weakly

"Thank you. It was unexpected, and the last time we talked we had a little misunderstanding...I should have listened to her...If I only listened to her opinion that day she and Ms. Aino could have been still together...It was all my fault..." The head chief said as he falls back to his seat and covered his tired face with one hand

"Please don't blame yourself Mr. Hino. You did your job. It's the kidnappers that are to blame, the ones who made the mess. You're niece's life was at risk just to save Minako, I'm sure she's--"

"She's not dead" Rinka suddenly interrupted

The head chief lifted his head

"Agent Kimimoto..."

"She's not the type that will just disappear. She might be somewhere else needing our help! You can't just stop the search!" She spat again

"We're not going to start this once again, I'm warning you" The head chief said heatedly, his fist is trembling

Rinka went silent then she relaxed a bit on her seat. She murmured some incoherent words that only she can understand. The head chief faced Wendy

"How is Ms. Aino?" He asked

Wendy let out a deep sigh

"She's with her parents. She woke up three days ago"

"...I'm so glad" The head chief voice was broken

Wendy frowned, she covered her mouth before she began to sob and cry

"But...but she couldn't remember us...she...doesn't know who she is"

The head chief and Rinka couldn't believe what they're hearing

"It can't be" Rinka whispered

"The doctor said it's a result from concussion, and her memory will come back pieces by pieces...but the catch is, it will take months. I feel sorry for her parents and Rei...if she finally finds out that Rei—"

"Ms. Wendy" The head chief interrupted Wendy

"Yes, Mr. Hino?"

"I have a favor to ask"

"Sir, I don't think it's—"

Rinka was ignored

"Please don't tell Ms. Aino anything about Rei or what happened to her" He followed

"W-why?" Wendy asked in disbelief

"I don't want to trouble Ms. Aino with it, if she knew that Rei mysteriously disappeared, she'll be upset and confused. In her condition, I'm sure that she is not ready to accept it. Please keep this from her until she is ready or if Rei...somehow comes back"

Wendy didn't know what to do that time but she nodded weakly

"If Rei isn't here I won't. But if Minako's memory is fully restored, I will tell her. She has the right to know the truth" She added

The head chief smiled weakly

"I'm glad you understand. How long is she going to stay at the hospital?" he asked

"She will be transferred to London tomorrow morning. She will have her immediate rehabilitation there. Her parents will be coming, although I'm not blood-related, I'll be at her side"

"I see. So this will be the last time we'll see each other" The head chief stretched his hand and shook hands with Wendy

"I don't think so sir. This is Minako's home, if she decided to come back here, I will be with her"

-----

-Meanwhile at some place else-

In a huge quiet room is a girl lying on a queen-sized luxury bed, her sleeping form covered with thick white blanket. The girl slowly moved, and then she slowly rises up with eyes tightly closed. Her right hand tried to hold her head but discovered it has cast while the left supported her body. Her long black hair fell from her shoulders, her hand felt her neck, but there's something wrapped around it. Finally her eyes opened, revealing a pair of very dead violet orbs. She was startled when a voice near her spoke

"Good morning, Ms. Rei. I'm glad you're awake" The voice belonged to a young girl

Rei tried to turn her neck but she couldn't. So the first words that came from her mouth are:

"Get this thing off my neck"

The girl who recently spoke approached and gently took the neck brace off Rei's neck. She felt a little sting at first but it disappeared somehow

"I'm Minerva. I'm the nurse assigned to take care of you, Ms. Rei. I was given instructions by the doctor that once you wake up, I can take this off your neck...but that doesn't mean that you can stand up and walk so please lay down and rest" Minerva instructed her

Rei wasn't sure if her mind registered all what Minerva just said. She looked at her nurse. Minerva has western looks, tall, slim...and blonde. This immediately reminds her of

"Minako! Where is she! I need to see her--"

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Rei but I'm afraid it's impossible for you to do that now" Minerva interrupted

"I can go wherever I want to go don't try and stop me" Rei kicked her thick white blankets away and stood up from her bed

"Ms. Rei, please don't walk!" Minerva tried to block her way but Rei accidentally pushed her out of the way

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

Rei finally went out of the door; her eyes were blinded by the sunlight coming from the large windows of the corridor. Then she marched at the big door at the end of the corridor and opened it. Behind that door is a huge living room, where there are maids standing at the wall and a butler at the end of the lane waiting for orders. Sitting at the elegant beige sofa set in the middle were Henry and Edward silently playing a crystal set of chess

On the other side of the sofa is Grey reading a newspaper while drinking a coffee, his brownish blonde hair wasn't spiky anymore but flat. In a glass table at the edge of the sofa stood Mark, pointing something at the wide paper lying flat at the glass table. He is talking to a young man with blue hair and brown eyes

"Hey Mark, cop girl's finally up!" Grey said as he stands up to help Rei but Edward's already in front of her. Minerva nervously speaks first

"I'm sorry Master Edward, I tried to stop her but—"

"Never mind that. Get a wheel chair for her, Minerva" Edward interrupted the nurse

"Yes, right away Master Edward!" Minerva shakily walked back to the corridor where she and Rei came from

"I don't need a wheel chair, I can walk!" Rei protested

"But you'll exhaust yourself. You're not well enough Rei" Said Edward

"Don't baby her, Ed. She'll get more stubborn" Henry said before letting out a chuckle

"Where's Minako!" Rei asked as she interrupt Henry's chuckle

Everybody went silent

"I want to see her"

"She's in a hospital in Tokyo, she woke up three days ago before you...You're more sleepy head than your girl—"

"I-WANT-TO-SEE-HER...NOW!"

"...Rei you can't...we can't do that for now" Edward spoke

"Why can't I?"

Mark rolled the paper lying on the glass table that caught everyone's attention because of his sudden movement. Then he finally spoke

"You can't because you're here in Edinburgh, Hino-chan. You're in _United Kingdom..._"

"...And Minako is _still in Japan_" He added

Rei suddenly feel dizzy and held her forehead with a hand, she fell knee-first at the clean floor

"Rei!" Edward knelt beside her

"I don't think it's a good idea telling her that, Markie" Grey commented

Minerva appeared once again behind Rei and Edward. She was pushing a wheel chair. She was startled when she noticed everyone is looking at her

"...Er...I brought the wheel chair?"

---------

Edit: I forgot Rei's right arm is broken, edited some sentences...


	20. Sanctorium

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai Au

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Nineteen: Sanctorium**

Dead violet eyes stared blankly outside the big window-like transparent glass door, wandering absentmindedly at the nothingness of green fields and trees. The owner of these eyes shifted, she walked towards the glass door and tried to open it with her right hand but she couldn't move it. Her right hand has a cast on it

"_Oh, I forgot. I can't use my right arm"_ So she used her left hand to push the glass door. Cold air blew and conquered her room instantly, lifting her long, loose raven hair to its rhythm. She continues her walk to the terrace behind the glass door, leaning at the edge of it to have a better view of the surroundings. A voice suddenly sounded behind her

"Ms. Rei, aren't you feeling cold out there?" The voice belonged to Minerva, the nurse who is taking care of Rei, the owner of those dead violet eyes

Minerva waited almost seven seconds for Rei's reply

"This place is a lot colder than the air I'm feeling right now"

"Please don't say that. I'm sure Master Mark and the others have a good reason why you're here. I guess you're just lonely, how about we talk about something interesting? Like clothes, TV shows or music—"

"I'm not interested on such things. Please leave me alone" Rei cut the nurse

"But Ms. Rei I just wanted to—"

"Help me? Then get me out of this place. That's the only help I needed" Rei interrupted again, without looking at the nurse

"Well, it's not really that. I just thought you were lonely and wanted to talk to someone. And since we're almost the same age I thought you might be interested on some things that girls usually talk about" Minerva reasoned

Rei thought of something to tell to the blonde nurse. Something that will make the nurse understand why she doesn't want to talk to her

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. Because every time I tried to, you remind me of Minako Aino" She coldly said

Minerva was speechless at first, but suddenly she smiled at herself

"I'm glad to know you don't want to talk to me because of that. I was really bothered that maybe you don't want to talk to me because you don't like me. I'm at the sofa next to your door if you need me" Then the young nurse silently walks away

Rei let out a deep sigh of relief. Now she's finally alone. Not that she planned to escape. She will never do such reckless decision. Sanctuary will go after Minako again if she did. All that she can do now is to think. Knowing that Minako's alive is enough for now. She needs to think of a better way to outsmart Sanctuary. But is there any other way?

Another voice sounded behind, which annoyed the raven haired girl

"Hey cop girl!" The voice belonged to Grey

"Don't worry. I won't escape. Please leave, I want to be al—"

BONK!

"Ooow!" Rei held the top of her head where Grey had just hit her with his knuckles

"I haven't even explained why I'm here and you are telling me to leave already?" Pouted Grey

"Geez, you could have completely broken my neck! What do you need anyway?" Rei asked irritably

"There, listen! Much better! Mark asked me to escort you outside the garden for a general meeting. So you should better change something to wear other than that flowery pajama you are wearing right now" Grey explained then he digs his hand inside a classy-looking paper bag, pulling out a dress and held it with his hands on each side and placed it on Rei's form

"Hmmm...Edward's right, red really suits you. By the way, I'll be pushing your wheel chair so you better behave like a lady" Grey goofily commented as he covers Rei's face with the dress he was holding seconds ago. Rei angrily pulled the dress off her face and darted Grey with a ready-to-kill stare

"I-don't-need-a-wheel chair, how many times do I have to tell everyone that I don't need one?"

"Alright, I got it. Go on and change into that dress, make it fast" The handsome brownish blonde-haired man turns his back and walks away from the agent

"I believe I haven't agreed to attend the meeting yet" Rei said

Grey stopped from his tracks but didn't look at Rei

"I advise you to come. All the answers that you have been seeking for years will be answered. I promise you that" Grey's voice became serious

"I will never believe in Sanctuary's promise anymore"

"...if you're talking about what happened a week ago, that's what we never expected to happen. What I really meant is about your **_parents_**. Please, I'll be outside waiting for you" Then he finally went outside Rei's room

The raven-haired girl was speechless as she looks at the new dress that Grey gave to her. She wanted to tear it apart, but controlled herself from doing it

'_What else do they know about me?'_

------

-At the hospital-

A beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a blue-green hospital gown stared blankly outside the hospital window. Her sparkling blue eyes wander absentmindedly at the nothingness of roads and tall buildings below. The blonde girl shifted and opened the slide window. Cold air blew and conquered her room instantly, lifting her long, loose golden blonde hair to its rhythm. She closed her eyes and indulged the feeling of air touching her elegant soft skin

'_Is the air saying something to me?_'

Suddenly a voice sounded behind her

"Aino-san, aren't you feeling cold there?" The voice belonged to a nurse, who is taking care of Minako, the owner of those sparkling blue eyes

"I want to feel the air. This is the only thing I can do other than trying to remember who I am and what happened to me" She replied coldly

"Oh, is that so? I'm really sorry if to disturb you but I was informed that your friends from England are coming here to help you prepare everything up before your flight tomorrow morning" Said the nurse. Then the pop star turns her head to regard the nurse

"You mean the people who visited two days ago? They said they're my staff...and I used to be a performer. But I can't remember doing something such as performing...I probably lost my talent as well" Minako frowned

"Don't worry. Slowly you'll remember everything. You just have to be patient. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The nurse asked as she smiles

"No, nothing. Thank you" Minako turned her head back at the window as the nurse dismisses herself. She holds her bandaged forehead and glides her fingers on the soft gauze

'_Yes. Slowly...Everything...I hope_'

Minako noticed someone waving at her from the opposite window of the second hospital building. She improved her eyesight and a form of a small girl with long black hair wearing the same hospital gown like hers. Standing beside the girl is a woman smiling at her, probably her mother. The small girl calls on Minako's name as she waves

"Minako-chan! Minako-chan! How are you?" The girl yelled

Minako was clueless. The girl knows who she is, yet the pop star herself doesn't. But Minako doesn't want to disappoint the little girl so she smiled and waved back

"See, I told you you're famous" The voice of Minako's mother sounded behind the pop star

"That girl knows more about myself than I do. I don't know if I will be able to perform again like...like what you say I used to" Minako said

Mrs. Aino approached and hugged her daughter from behind

"You're a natural talented lady, honey. You will learn quickly even if you are going to start once again from scratch. That's the same with you're memory. You have to believe those people around who cares deeply for you" Mrs. Aino said

Minako just nodded. She might not say it, but she's starting to feel the presence and love of her mother

"Oh, by the way, Wendy went here minutes ago and gave me your cell phone. The police handed it to her three days ago. She wasn't able to see you today because she's helping her friends prepare your belongings" Mrs. Aino added as she hands the cell phone to Minako

"I—I don't know how to use it" Minako hesitated as she opens her flip-top cell phone and saw numbers and different shaped buttons

"Do you want me to replace it with a user-friendly one?" Her mother asked

Minako thought for a second then weakly nodded

"Yes—-but I'll keep this one. I might need it once my memory is restored" She said

"Do you want something to eat? I'll buy some food outside for your father. He's sleeping at the waiting room outside"

"No, thanks" Minako said as she places her cell phone on the table beside her bed

Mrs. Aino kissed her daughter's forehead

"You'll be alright. We promise you that" Said Mrs. Aino as she turns around and walks to the door

"Mom"

Mrs. Aino stopped from her tracks. This was the first time Minako called her appropriately ever since the pop star woke up. Minako even called her 'Mom', like what she always calls her mother. Mrs. Aino slowly turns her head

"Mom...that's what I always call you, isn't it?...Or is it mother...or mama?" Minako shrugged a bit, having to think that she must have said it wrong

Mrs. Aino smiled. Minako noticed that her mother's smile is similar to hers

"You always call me 'Mom'"

Minako sighed in relief

"I'm glad. I'm happy I remembered. Now I am a little confident that I can remember something about myself" She shyly said

-----

-Back at Europe-

Rei and Grey walked their way to the garden. Rei is now wearing the dress Grey gave to her minutes ago. The dress is colored bright red, short sleeves with a small, black embroidered rose on the upper left part of it. At the middle part is a silk black ribbon tied neatly on her waist. The dress is two inches below her knee, the soft garment moving together with her legs. On her feet is a pair of silver high heels, much to her own dismay because it was her first time wearing such shoes (though she usually sees Minako wear them). Her hair is single braided and she was wearing silver dangling ear rings. The right arm that formerly had cast is now wrapped with bandage up above her elbow. Rei's left fist is tightly closed, for each and every step she takes going near the men who had taken her away from Minako, the more hate growing inside her

After walking meters away from the place where they came from, they have arrived at the garden together with the other four members of Sanctuary. Grey continued to walk near his companions while Rei stopped few feet away from them

"Welcome Hino-chan" The brown haired Mark greeted her

"You've welcomed me already"

"No, I'm not finished yet. Please look behind your back" Mark replied as he waves his hand for Rei to go on and look behind her

Rei lazily turned her body around, as if anything she will see won't interest her a bit. But what's behind her couldn't stop her amazement

She never realized that she had walked to a small hill, or perhaps a huge garden. She didn't even notice they walked almost two kilometers from the place they came from. The place they came from? Rei just realized that she came from a really huge white mansion that is placed in the middle of the quiet fields and trees. She immediately hides her amazement and turns back to Mark and the others

"Welcome to **_Sanctorium_**. All that you see here is ours, now it's yours as well. This is the sanctuary of Sanctuary" Mark explained

"...I'm not here to be amazed, am I?" Rei suddenly asked

"Yes. This is our first general meeting with you, our new memb—"

"Why did you take me away from Minako?" Rei cuts him off

"...We didn't mean to do that, we just--"

"You promised I'll be with her"

"I'm sorry if we--"

"You said she won't be hurt"

"We are really sorry" Edward said

"I trusted you! Even if I didn't know you, I trusted you! Especially you!" Rei pointed at Edward who looked away

"Cop girl, we understand that you are deeply affected, but we had made the very best effort we can to save both of you" Grey calmly explained

"You are so laid back, playing with other people's emotions. You know I will suddenly be attached to Minako so you used her against me. You abused my weakness, you almost killed Minako, and you ruined my life!" Rei spat as she catches her breath then she suddenly calms down, which surprised them

"But then I'm doing nothing about it. Because I suddenly changed my mind" She added. Mark, sensing calmness, spoke

"Hino-chan, we really—"

"What do you know about my parents?" Rei cut him off

Mark, for the first time, was caught off guard

"I told her about it, Mark. I think it's the best way to make her understand why we need her" Grey explained

Mark looked at Grey then to the raven-haired girl and sighed

"...We know the person behind your parents' death. The one you have been seeking for seven years. This person, as far as we know, is an assassin of politicians. And the latest news about him is that he is living somewhere here in England. A politician was murdered and his corpse was found in a small museum in London, they said that the murderer left a small figurine beside it" Mark explained

"Who is this person?" Rei asked

"...We call him Stephen Shards. But that's not his name" Henry spoke

"...He's the one who killed our family as well" Grey added

Rei couldn't believe what she is hearing. These guys are just like her

"You are all sons of politicians?"

"That's why we all have the best resources in the world"

"But I thought you are a group of famous assassins and terrorists?"

"That's because we threatened a politician who once hired Stephen Shards. That's why he kinda over exaggerated introducing us to the media. He said that we are terrorists even if we are not, but then he already said it so we took credit of it. We became assassins because he says so" A blue-haired young man answered. Rei looked at him blankly

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced my self. I'm Leonard. I'm as young as you are. Nice to meet you Rei" Leonard stretch his arm to shake hands with Rei, but she just stood still

"Okay, you're not in the mood...maybe later" He withdraws his hand

"My father isn't a politician that time" Rei said

"But he was about to be the voted as the new house speaker that time. That's why everyone in the congress was threatened"

Rei didn't know whether to believe them or not. But it was true. Based on her own investigations, the murderer always leaves a weird-shaped figurine near the crime scene

"So you formed this group because you want to seek revenge?" Rei asked

"...Yes. And so are you, am I correct? You became a cop because you wanted to investigate and avenge your parent's death. And I believe you are the only one who had went far on that investigation" Mark said

Rei shook her head

"I am still investigating that case up until now, but not because I wanted revenge. I was filled with hatred back then, I hated myself because I wasn't there with them, and I didn't die with them. But as time comes by, I learned that even if I avenge the death of my parents, it won't do any good for myself" She said

The five men in front of her are still silent, which gave her goose bumps

"...but if you really need my help, I will give it to you" She added

"We're glad" Edward said

"But in one condition" Rei quickly added

"What is it?" Mark asked, although he knows Minako is involved

"I want to be in contact with Minako while on the mission"

There was a deafening silence of guilt

"...Ms. Aino is going back to London tomorrow for rehabilitation" Leonard suddenly spoke

"W-what? Why?" Rei panicked, why does Sanctuary know everything?

"Because she couldn't remember anything. She--lost her memory on the accident" Leonard whispered

------------------------

Whew! Chapter 19 finally finished!

I'll edit this chapter if I get to have another free time once again because I'm not contented with it...oh, **thanks a bunch** once again for those who read and reviewed and even the ones who read this fic. It really took me awhile but I'll always continue this up to the end

PS: You can drop by at my profile to have a look at my upcoming projects…thanks again!

Rune Stine


	21. Watching from the Distance

**Summary**: Minako and Rei are facing each other's problems. Will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako doesn't remember anything. AU ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Word Count: **So far it 53, 796 as per my trusty word counter. That's without my blabberings (ANs).

**Chapter Twenty: Watching From the Distance**

"We really apologize that we have caused a very huge damage in your life" Leonard continued after he announces that Minako lost her memory

Edward bowed his head with shame. Henry and Mark breathes in to prepare in case Rei would go berserk and start shouting...or perhaps break down in tears

"Rei...I know that you love Minako Aino so much. But in her condition, being under observation doesn't mean she will return the way she used to be. And you've known her for how long? Seven days? Do you think she will still feel the same way?" Grey carefully said

Rei stared blankly at them. She could not even believe that she's hearing it. Minako lost her memory from the accident. She noticed the young and handsome men in front of her are shrugging uncomfortably, they must be expecting something emotional from her. She breathes the best air she can before looking back at Grey

"It's like you're telling me to just forget her. I suggest you all to stay out of my love life starting now...That's my own problem to solve. Now get started with the meeting before my patience gets thin again" Rei said as walks past the young men and sat to the nearest glass chair and crossed her legs and arms as if she's not interested on whatever they're going to discuss

The five young men looked at each other then took their seat to start the meeting

**---**An hour later**---**

After the meeting Rei went back straight to her room. She was surprised when she saw her private nurse Minerva arrange some elegant clothes on her bed. The nurse sensed her presence and greeted her

"Welcome back Ms. Rei! I was just arranging the clothes Master Edward had ordered for you from the internet. He really knows what will look good on you!" Minerva merrily said

Rei looked at the clothes for a minute. She took a pair that she liked and went straight to the changing room without saying anything. Minerva smiled as she hangs the rest of the clothes inside the cabinet

After few minutes of waiting, Rei finally came out. She is now wearing a simple white long sleeve blouse and slacks. She lazily kicked the heels she was wearing minutes ago and walked with her bare feet towards the terrace and stared blankly at the nothingness of fields again. Minako will be arriving tomorrow. She wanted to see her again. But Sanctuary will not allow her for sure

Rei massaged her temples with her left hand, begging her mind to come up with an idea. But since her head is still achy, she could not concentrate. She sighed, she started to feel uneasy, and she's starting to blame herself on what happened to her beloved Minako. If she were only strong enough, Minako could have been safe and unharmed. It was because Sanctuary wanted her that Minako was involved and became a victim

'_Maybe I really need to let go of Minako. To forget about her...'_

The thought made Rei gasped and collapse in sitting position. How can she ever think of that? She shook her head again and again, ignoring her injured neck

Minerva rushed on her side and helped the raven-haired girl stand up

"Ms. Rei, I think you should rest. You've exhausted your energy when you are walking back here awhile ago"

Rei did not protest this time. But she refused to lie down on her bed. Instead she just sat and stared blankly at her feet. Minerva did not force her to rest and went out to get her lunch

---------

Outside Rei's room Minerva saw Edward leaning beside the raven-haired girl's door. Edward fixed his composure and faced the nurse

"How is she?" Edward whispered

Minerva sighed then answered

"She's exhausted. I don't think she'll even eat her lunch, Master Edward"

"...I see. I'll just talk to her later then. Make sure she will eat her lunch" Edward said before he left the corridor

----------

--Back at Tokyo--

All sorts of guards and police gather in the airport for they are assigned to ensure Minako's safe trip back to London. The security is so strict that not even a single media is allowed to enter the airport. Some of the scheduled flights that evening were moved to a delayed time

Minako waits patiently in the secured van together with her parents and Wendy, her ever supportive manager. She curiously stares outside the car window. She couldn't believe the number of police around the van they are riding. Is she that special to have this kind of security? The only thing that she knows is she needs to go to London and undergo rehabilitation for her to remember everything, little by little. She had no idea that it will be this complicated. She looked at Wendy who seems to be checking her scheduler. Minako hesitated a bit, but she continued and opened her mouth to speak

"M-Ms. Wendy, do I really have to go to London and remember everything there? I think the specialists here in Tokyo are great as well. How about we just stay and do my medications here?" Minako asked

Wendy was surprised to hear the pop star speak and start a conversation. But the Minako who is talking to her right now is different. So not Minako who used to be loud and cheerful. Wendy smiled weakly

"I'm sorry Ain—Minako. I know your home is here. It's just for two months and we'll go back here okay?" Wendy explained

Minako nodded, she looked uncertain and blank but nodded anyway. She turned her head to her mother, who immediately smiled

"Don't worry, dear. It's for your own good"

"Are you going to stay with me there until I go back?" Minako asked

Mrs. Aino looked at Wendy and then to her husband, Mr. Aino

"We'll worry about that later okay? Here, take these and start listening to it. The songs in that Discman are all sung by you" Mrs. Aino said as she hands the Discman to her daughter. Minako silently listened to it while her eyes were fixed back to the policemen outside their van. Wendy was relieved that Mrs. Aino managed to drive Minako's attention off the subject

Few minutes later Minako and the rest boarded the plane. Minako can't sleep. Is she excited? Definitely not. Maybe she's worried. She's been wondering what would become of her after she remembers everything. She's been thinking. Someone should be with her, but doesn't know who. She could not remember of course. Minako gave it up for the night and continued listening to her songs hoping it would make her sleep while in journey.

------

_Why do I always find you so beautiful?_

_Why can't I stand a second without you?_

_Is it because I love you?_

_Oh, yes. That's because I love you_

_Your voice is like an angel_

_Your eyes are like the sea_

_Your hair is as soft as air_

_Your presence is intoxicating_

_I feel like new when I'm with you_

_So please baby stay_

_And I'll take care of you_

_If I see you cry, or even frown_

_It makes me want to scream_

_If I can't make you happy_

_If I can't...I will be useless_

_Please be my angel_

_Please fly me to the sea_

_Let me breathe the air you breathe_

_Let me feel your presence_

_And fix me like I'm new_

_So please baby stay_

_With you smiling at me, I would know it's not a dream_

_If you're not here, I'd rather be useless_

------

Minako was surprised when the same song played again for some unknown reason. She did not stop it. Instead she listened to the lyrics

'_Very ordinary. Nothing is really special with the song. It's just about a person with a sad past and gets strength from a loved one_' Minako thought

'_Wait'_

Minako looked at her parents, to Wendy, and her staff. Aside from her parents, the people around her seem to be her very good friends. Is she still single? Does she have someone special or someone more than a friend? New things came through her mind. New questions started to flood. Minako sighed

'_I don't want to ask anybody anymore, even Ms. Wendy or my parents. I know I'll remember it eventually...But it would feel great if you get your strength from someone you love. Maybe this song's not bad at all_' she smiled to herself

----------

--Back at Sanctorium--

A knock was heard from Rei's door

"What is it, Minerva?" Rei asked with disinterest as she reads a book

"It's me Rei. Edward" Said the gentle voice behind the door

"What do you need?"

"Can I please talk to you for just a few minutes?" Edward replied. His hand shaking a bit while he caresses his face with a soft feather

Few seconds later Rei opened the door for Edward and allowed the handsome man inside

"Do you need anything?" Rei asked, sensing Edward's uneasiness

"Well...I'm...first of all I want to say sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For breaking my promise about Ms. Aino" Edward looked straight into Rei's eyes. Rei believed that he did not mean to break it

"You don't need to apologize. I...I've depended too much on you. And I should be protecting Minako. I'm sorry I said some things that might have hurt you" Rei felt uneasy apologizing. The only people she apologized can be counted by her fingers

"No, I should. I made a promise that I wasn't able to fulfill—"

"We're finish on that subject. What else are you going to tell me?" Rei cut him off

Edward sighed. Rei is as forward as ever

"I...I actually wanted to ask if you can come with me tomorrow"

"Is it my first mission with you guys?"

"Not actually. It's a part of our preparation"

"Then why are you asking instead of telling me? If it's a preparation then I should cooperate right?" Rei asked suspiciously. Edward thought of Rei's answer. He stood up and smiled. It's the first time Rei saw Edward smiling. The hazel-haired man walked towards the door and opened it to leave

"Perhaps you're correct. Please wear whatever you want tomorrow morning. We will buy the things you need. And..." Edward paused and looked at Rei's amethyst eyes again

"...You'll be seeing someone tomorrow. Thank you for your time Rei" Finally Edward shut the door. Leaving Rei with a questioning look

"...I hate it when they leave me wondering" Rei lazily laid herself on her bed

'_I wonder what Minako is doing right now. She must be preparing her things for tomorrow. What does Minako look like? Now that she doesn't remember anything...I wish I could stay with her. I wish I'm with her at this moment. Will she remember me?_'

Rei shifted uncomfortably on her bed several times. She couldn't sleep. Now she knows what Minako felt when she left the pop star in the hotel to retrieve the CD she bought

Rei finally felt her eyes closing. She remembered how Minako sung a part of her song to Rei. The way Minako sung it. Nobody will ever see Minako sing that way. Rei wanted to see and hear Minako sing that way again. Only for her

'_Minako, once I have the opportunity, I'll make you remember me_'

--------

--Morning came, Sanctorium--

Rei woke up early since she could not sleep properly last night. She's still adjusting on her new room. Wearing the clothes that Minerva suggested, she comes out of the room straight to the living room. But the living room is empty. She heard an engine sound nearby. Rei looked at the window, but she couldn't see anything

Out of curiosity Rei walked to the main entrance of the mansion. She was surprised that the guards just opened the door for her, as if she's expected outside. She noticed the guards who opened the door followed her, but she didn't mind.

Rei followed the sound she heard earlier. She discovered it is coming from a private jet at the northwest side outside the mansion. She finally saw Mark and the rest of Sanctuary

"Good morning, Hino-chan. Just in time. You're about to depart. Mark and Grey will accompany you and they will explain everything on the way" Mark greeted

"Why do you keep on planning things behind me first then tell me afterwards?" Asked Rei, obviously pissed again

'_Am I a part of Sanctuary now or what?_'

"Actually is not Sanctuary's plan, Rei. Edward just asked for Mark's permission this morning. So basically, this is Edward's plan" said Henry, the blondish white-haired man beside Mark

"Good Morning, Rei" Edward followed, while Grey at the back waiving and smiling at her

'_Does this jerk need to come with us?_' Rei thought as she looked annoyingly at Grey

Few minutes later the plane takes off along with Rei, Edward and Grey

----------

--Inside the Private Plane--

"What's with the private plane?" Asked the curious policewoman

"We're going to London. That's where we'll go shopping" Grey replied

"...And that's where Minako will be arriving later" Edward said, looking at the window of the private plane

Before Rei can speak Grey interrupted

"I've overheard from Edward and Mark this morning. Mark allowed you to see Minako. But it only means we can't go near or talk to her. After that, we'll go shopping, 'kay?" Grey winked at her

Rei looked from Grey to Edward, who is still looking at the window. Then, she silently nodded

It's Rei's first time to ride a private plane. Rei may not show it, but she's glad she's going to see Minako again. She's also glad she's not bored because Grey kept on asking her about things without any sense, leading to small argument between the two of them. Edward silently watch them argue, finding it amusing and a bit fun

An hour later there is now a deafening silence between the three of them. Grey ran out of ideas how to entertain them and Rei focused her mind on seeing Minako again. Edward sighed and started talking

"...This is the same plane we used to bring you in Edinburgh..."

Rei looked up, a bit surprised that Edward finally spoke

"Rei, what are you going to do after seeing Minako?" Edward asked

Rei did not actually think of that until now

"...actually I don't know yet" Rei frowned

----------

--London, Airport-few hours later--

Minako and the others finally arrived in London. They were immediately surrounded by guards but this time there are also lots of media. Minako was a bit annoyed with the flashes of different cameras and tons of questions she doesn't know what to answer. They were lead by her bodyguards to a first class lounge

"Minako, are you alright? Do you need some rest already?" Mrs. Aino asked her daughter as she gives her a cup of hot chocolate

Minako shook her head

"I'm fine mom. Thanks" She replied and started to drink. She saw Wendy walking towards them. The manager looks tired but still in composure

"Mrs. Aino, I apologize for making you and Mr. Aino wait here. The Limo that will drive us to the hotel will be arriving anytime now, please bear with me" Wendy explained

"Don't worry Ms. Wendy. It's alright" Mrs. Aino replied waiving her hand

While waiting for the Limo, Mr. and Mrs. Aino are in conversation with Wendy. Minako's staff already went home after arriving. Minako is now bored. She took the Discman her mom gave her and started playing her CD to listen

--------

--On the other end of the same lounge--

Ever since Minako arrived and stayed in the lounge Rei never took her eyes off the woman she fell in love for a week. Minako looks a lot different now. She looks timid. Her usual sparkling blue eyes seem to be covered with doubt and sadness, her healthy lips now as pale as her skin. It seems that she also lost some weight. But she is still beautiful. Rei looked at her very love miserably

'_If only I can run there and hug you right now. And tell you how much I worried and think about you, how much I missed you...how much I love you_' Rei thought

She, Edward and Grey are just meters away from where Minako is right now. They are sitting on the other end of the lounge. Rei wore a thick furry white hat, shades and is holding a pocket book to hide her face. Rei's hands are weakening. The book she's holding slowly slides down. Edward noticed it and held it up for her

"Rei, remember what we've said earlier. Minako's manager and parents know who you are. We need to hide your identity. Please understand" Edward explained. Rei nodded weakly, trying very hard to control herself from madly running towards Minako

"Don't worry, cop girl. Leonard will keep a track on her. You'll see her again" Grey said as he taps Rei's shoulder

Grey looked at his watch and looked at both Rei and Edward

"Rei I know you need more time but Mark only gave us the whole morning and afternoon. We need to go now so we can go back early"

Rei said nothing. She nodded weakly again and stood up, closing the book that was covering her face moments ago. They finally left the lounge. Rei looked at Minako again for the last time then turned her head to follow Edward and Grey. She stopped the tears from coming out of her eyes

----------

--Meanwhile on the other side

Minako's eyes are wandering around as she looks at her surroundings. The people in the first class lounge looks very formal and hard to approach. She's wondering what she's doing there. As the next song in her Discman played, she caught a glimpse of a raven-haired woman walking out of the lounge together with two handsome men. She thought it's a waste to see that long hair to be covered by a thick white hat. Minako's thoughts were cut when Wendy called her

"Minako, let's go. The car's here"

'_For me to know you're safe is enough for now. I hope I'll see you sooner'_

------------------------

Finally! I know you've been waiting for an update and I'm really sorry if it's slow as forever!

I happen to be sick and needed to rest for a couple of days so I took the opportunity to finish the chapter...

Thank you very much by the way for the ones who gave reviews and emailed me to update the fics I have. I know for some of you it will be hard to relate with the story but if you have time you can read the previews chapters

Thanks again! Time to daydream while I still have the time!

Ja!

Rune Stine


	22. Sanctuary: Introducing the Sixth Member

**Summary**: The famous pop star Minako Aino is going home to Japan for a homecoming concert. And the Tokyo National Police Headquarters assigned Agent Rei Hino to be her personal bodyguard. Rei seems unhappy about the news until she finally met Minako. ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai AU

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sanctuary, Introducing the Sixth Member**

'_I'm riding a car again. It seems that the people around me don't want me to walk, or perhaps they think I am just too weak to do so. I guess I'm that fragile. I have so many questions. Questions that even if these people around me were able to answer, I would not understand. Up until now they won't tell me how I exactly lost my memory. I guess I need to be patient and just do whatever they tell me to do..._'

Minako sighed for the twentieth time already since they arrived from the airport. She's sick of hearing her songs from the disc man, sick of her being reminded what they will do once they reach the psychiatrist's clinic. She wanted to do something new. Something that will remind her of who she is rather than what she was. She noticed her mother fixing her pouch bag. She noticed the cell phone her mother bought for her when she was in Tokyo. She also noticed another cell phone that was wrapped in a re-sealable plastic bag. Minako quickly identified it as her old cell phone. The one she used to own

"Mom, can I borrow that cell phone? I want to learn how to use it...again" She finally asked

Her mom smiled as she hands the cell phone to Minako, and then she continued fixing her daughter's stuff. Her dad is sleeping while Wendy is busy looking at her scheduler. Minako is glad that no one is looking at her right now. Ever since the flight they never take their eyes off her. Finally she can do whatever she wants to do without being observed. She doesn't want to say it but it makes her feel uncomfortable and annoyed

Minako switched on her cell phone. Patiently waiting for her phone to load its main screen she saw fifty-three unread messages, twenty-five voice messages and sixty-eight unanswered or missed calls. She tried to open the messages but she couldn't recognize any of them. The messages mostly asking her how she is doing. Perhaps these people knew what happened to her. She gave up on the messages and looked at the pictures. Most of them are her pictures, it seems that they're from different places, or countries perhaps

She looks happy on the pictures. She smiled at her self when there are funny photos, and got curious on the people who are in it with her. She can identify some people by looking on the title at the bottom of the picture. She tried to memorize their names in case she met these people someday. Then finally she looked at the next picture

The next picture made her blush madly and her heartbeat thumping heavily as if it's about to burst out of her chest

She saw a picture of herself kissing a beautiful raven-haired girl about her age. She may not remember anything but she is not dumb to know the difference between a friendly kiss and a passionate kiss. The kiss in the picture is so hot that it's making her sweat by just looking at it. She shook her head, composed herself and proceeded to the next picture. But the thought of changing the subject did not help on lessening the blush on her face

She saw the perfect image of the mystery girl she was kissing on the previous picture. The girl's eyes were closed on the last picture. But this time it revealed a pair of unreadable amethyst eyes, pale white skin matched with crimson lips and long raven black hair. She noticed the name of the picture is labeled "_Rei-chan"_

"Rei...chan..." Minako whispered absentmindedly

Wendy could have sworn she heard Minako say Rei's name. She turned her head to look at Minako

"What did you say?" Wendy asked carefully

Minako snapped back to reality and looked at Wendy

"What?" Said the former singer as she immediately closes her cell phone

"You mentioned something...a name to be exact" The manager remembered she can't mention Rei's name because she made a promise that she will not speak of the raven-haired girl until Minako remembers everything

"Who is it dear?" Her mother got curious as well

"N-nothing! I was just playing with my cell phone to kill some time. I got carried away I guess" Minako said smiling a bit

'_I'm sorry mom, Ms. Wendy. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I need to hide this matter from everyone. I noticed it from the start that they've been hiding something from me. Something that might have to do with the girl from the picture I guess. I've decided that I'll do my own investigations as well_'

"Oh, I see. It's probably just my imagination" Wendy sighed and continued what she's doing

Minako for some reason became a little lively with her idea and started to look outside the car window and dreamily stared at the sceneries

--------------

---Inside the Mall---

"Come on cop girl, try to pick something. People are starting to stare at me when I try to pick a dress for you! They must be thinking I'm a cross-dresser or something!" Grey pouted at Rei who is looking blankly on the other side of the shop

"As long as Rei is here they won't think that way" Edward laughed as he lifts a black nightgown

Rei finally looked back at the two handsome men who are now arguing. She sighed and looked at the line of gowns with disinterest. Finally she took two simple ones and gave it to Grey

"Here. I picked something. I'll be just on the other side, I want to buy a television" Rei said as she walks outside the boutique, leaving a speechless Grey

"Well, you can follow us once you've paid for the dress. Make sure you don't lose your way" Edward said as he catches up with the raven-haired girl

"W-what?" Grey asked as he looks at the dress he is holding. He saw a group of young girls giggling at him. He immediately runs on the counter and pays for the dress

Rei looked inside the appliances shop. The sales people immediately approached her as if she is a very important customer

"Good day madam! Welcome to the appliances shop. How can we assist you?" Greeted the young salesman

"Can you please help me pick a television set?" Rei asked as Edward enters the store and was greeted by giggling sales girls

"Of course madam, this way please!" replied the salesman with enthusiasm as he places his arm on Rei's back. Edward noticed this and walks beside Rei. He darted a threatening look at the salesman

"I'm sorry to interrupt your excellent accommodation but will you please keep your hands away from my friend" Edward started, the young salesman finally noticed the handsome man's threatening look and quickly removed his hands from Rei's gray fur coat and bowed down

"My apologies madam, monsieur!" He said nervously. Rei felt sorry for him

"You don't have to give him that look, this a public place. They are just being nice" Rei whispered as they proceeded to walk at the television section

"Mark has entrusted me your safety. For me, safety means no one can lay hands on even the very strand of your hair" Edward explained

"That's over reacting. You could have proven that when we were saving _her_" Rei simply said as she starts to look at the television display. Rei may not notice or care but Edward was a bit hurt on what she said, he knew she was talking about Minako. The handsome man sighed as he follows the raven haired girl

"I guess you're still mad at me because of that" He whispered as places his hand at the top of a display TV. Rei didn't mean to say that, instead of apologizing she chooses to stay silent and continued looking at the displays. Finally Grey made his way inside the appliance store

"Hey, how long are you going to stay here? I'm not a shopping bag assistant now am I?" Grey asked sarcastically as he lifts Rei's shopping bags

"I didn't ask you to come here with us. And if you don't want to carry those shopping bags then I'll carry it!" Rei said as she grabs the shopping bags from Grey who was taken aback

"Hey, I didn't ask you to carry it!"

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Just give me those bags!"

"Your arm is broken!"

"You don't have to remind me!"

Edward sighed and took a piece of white feather from his coat pocket and wiped it on his face. Grey surely gets along with Rei. She finally purchased a 21 inch flat screen TV. Grey had it shipped on their private plane. They dropped by to a bookstore to buy some books. Finally they went back to Edinburgh to where Sanctorium is

--------------

---At Minako's Condo, London---

Minako's mood changed again as they wait for the elevator to reach 37th floor of the building, where her condo unit is located at

"We're staying here for the rest of the afternoon. Feel free to do anything you want. This place is yours, Minako" Wendy said

Minako looked around. It's a very huge condo unit, not to mention elegant. Walls are surrounded with cream colored curtains. Carpet floor and breeze-scented air freshener, the other side of the wall where it's not covered by curtains hung Minako's achievements: Platinum and gold awards, trophies aligned on top of a long table covered with cream colored table cover matched with rest of the curtains in the living room. Minako has not seen her room yet. But no matter how elegant her room or her condo unit is, she can't appreciate it for some reason

"Ms. Wendy, which way is my room? I wanted to rest"

"Oh, it's behind that door" Wendy pointed the door on the right side of the room. Minako looked at her parents, her mom knew what that look meant

"Don't worry about us honey. We've been here once. And we're going to rest once Ms. Wendy and I finished talking okay?" Mrs. Aino said as she pushes her daughter gently towards her room. Minako nodded but took her old cell phone before entering inside her room

"If you're bored you can watch television" Mr. Aino reminded. Minako nodded silently then closed the door of her room

The former singer lazily lays her back on her soft queen sized bed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling for about five minutes

'_I know why I'm here at the first place. But it feels like I need to rediscover some things. Things that even Ms. Wendy and my parents forgot to mention. Perhaps they don't want me to think too much. But the more they hide things the more I become desperate to find it out_'

Minako opened her cell phone once again. She looked for the picture where she's kissing the mysterious raven-haired girl. She couldn't help but blush every time she looks at it

"Rei-chan...Did mom and dad or Ms. Wendy know I had a girlfriend? Then that would make me a homosexual, right?" She said to herself

'_But..._'

"...Why isn't she here with me right now? Why is she not there when I woke up? Isn't she going to be worried if I'm in this condition right now? So many questions..." She tried to look for Rei's name on the messages, voice messages and missed calls she received but none of them says anything about Rei. She looked on the date when the picture was taken, it was just weeks ago when she took the picture

'_If this picture was just recently taken, then we still have that kind of relationship, right?_'

Minako hoped too much. She suddenly frowns when she realized something

"...I forgot. I'm here in Europe, and she is probably in Japan..." Her eyes slowly closed as tears fall down her pale cheeks. She doesn't why but she's in pain. She looked at the image of Rei and hugged her cell phone as she cries

"Rei...I can't remember you but I can feel your love for me...I wish you were here..." She cried for a few minutes, feeling hopeless. An idea struck her mind and she rises up on her bed. She ran towards the door and opened it. She saw her parents talking to Wendy on the living room

"M-Minako? I thought you wanted to rest? What's wrong? Honey are you crying?" Mrs. Aino asked as she stands up and approached her daughter's sweaty face

"Did you have a nightmare?" Wendy asked worriedly as she follows Mrs. Aino

Minako looked desperately at Wendy

"Ms. Wendy!"

"W-what is it?" Wendy asked, a little nervous at how Minako is looking at her

"...W-who...Who is..."

---------------

---Rei at Sanctorium---

"Welcome back Ms. Rei. Did you have fun today?" greeted Minerva, the nurse who is taking care of Rei

Rei nodded at her and she proceeded to walk her back to her room. Minerva looked at her then turned her attention to Edward and then to Grey who seemed to look pissed

"Hey Minerva, will you do a check-up on that crazy girl? She's been hot headed all morning!" Grey sat down to the nearest sofa and rested his head contently

"Y-yes master Grey!" Minerva was startled when Edward puts his hand on her shoulder

"Just ignore him. He just couldn't accept that he's been bossed around by a girl" Edward whispered and winked at her

Minerva just nodded

"By the way, make sure that she will have her rest this afternoon because we are all going out this evening. I told her to wear the night gown she wanted the best" He added

--------------

---Evening at Sanctorium---

"Party? Tonight!? I thought the party is tomorrow night?" Henry, the blondish white-haired member of Sanctuary asked in surprise

"Yes, yes. It is tonight indeed. They actually adjusted the date in purpose because they are avoiding people like us. But you see, we're _Sanctuary_" Mark said confidently and then looked at Rei

"Hino-chan, I'm pretty sure you had your rest this afternoon. Can you lend us your time for this evening's plan?" All five handsome men looked at her

"...Tell me what to do"

------------------

---Minako's condo in London---

"...Who is what Minako?" Wendy nervously asked

'_Who is Rei??? Where is she!?? What is she to me???_' Minako's mind screamed

"...Who is...My Psychiatrist...?" Minako was breathing heavily

'_Why? Why can't I say her name in front of them???_'

Wendy sighed in relief. She thought it was someone important Minako had remembered

"You're Psychiatrist's name is Dr. Claude O' Farell. I don't see why you asked but I don't think that would mean anything to you" Wendy said. Mrs. Aino is rubbing her daughter's back gently

"I-I'm sorry if I had you worried all of a sudden...I'm just desperate to bring back my memories. It won't happen again. I'll go back to my room" Minako said weakly and turns back to her room

"Do you want me to stay beside you honey?" Her mom asked. Minako shook her head and smiled

"I'm fine, mom. Thanks for the offer. You can continue what you're doing" Then she finally closes the door behind then once again

"I'm afraid we need to adjust her appointment to an earlier time tomorrow" Wendy said worriedly as she takes out her pocket scheduler

------

Back to her room Minako sat on her bed, breathless and sweating. She couldn't explain what happened awhile ago

'_I must be exaggerating. I've discovered some things I can't believe had happened. Is it just my imagination?_'

---------------

---Former Cabinet Member's Evening Party---

Influential people from all over London were invited to witness the birthday celebration of a former cabinet member. The party is currently held in one of the former cabinet member's mansion. Each former member are giving their respective speech

Meanwhile standing by at the very rooftop of the mansion where the party is being held are Mark, Leonard and Rei silently listening

"How promising. I bet their secretaries worked all night for that speech" Leonard said as he busies himself to his laptop. He is wearing a tuxedo, his thin blue hair brushed neatly on the left side. And he's wearing a pair of head phones that is used to clearly hear what's going on inside the mansion

Rei as usual is staring blankly out of nowhere. She is now wearing a nightgown but it's not the one she bought that morning. Her long backless nightgown is an abstract purple and black combination. The length is up to her feet and is brushing on the floor carelessly. It has slit that reaches above her knee exposing her smooth legs and plain high-heeled shoes. Her hair is on a tight bun on the back of her head, an earpiece attached on her left ear with a dangling diamond ear ring. Her amethyst eyes almost glowing in the dark. Mark grabbed the opportunity to talk to her

"The celebrant who is going to do the last speech is the one who hired the assassin Mr. Shards to kill my Parents. I have strong evidences, but I have chosen not to use justice. What we're doing tonight is just a step towards their fall down, the ones who are involved in our parent's death" He said coldly that made Rei shiver

"So even after I told you that revenge is pointless you still wanted to continue?" Rei looked at him. Mark doesn't look angry or sad. Instead Rei can see pure determination in his crimson eyes

"Mark, Ed said that _he's_ next" the young Leonard said, referring to their main target

"Very well, everything's smooth so far. We'll just have to wait for him to finish the speech I've _edited_ for him. Tell Henry to prepare the chopper after fifteen minutes!" Mark smirked

"Will do" Leonard replied as he works back on his laptop

"Hino-chan, switch on the spotlight on the bottom at the back after my signal"

"Okay"

-----------

---Inside the Mansion---

The celebrant proudly walks in the middle of the crowd carrying a glass of red whine to start his celebration speech. The old man started with a short story about his life when he was a politician. After that his assistant gave him his script and started his speech:

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_Here I stand in front of you. Ludwig Duckheimer IV, the name my great ancestor entrusted me, had done many accomplishments in life. I had spent 30 years of undying loyalty and pride. I hope I can live another 30 more years so that I can pass this pride to my great grandchildren as well..."_

The speech continues and only few sentences left. The celebrant was into the script, confident that he will make a proud applause from these people

"_After fighting a silent war, we have surpassed this great obstacle. I could have not survived this if it were not for the people who cared for me. These people are here with us right now. My dear guests, I proudly introduce you, __**Sanctuary's Sixth Member!...W-what!?**__"_

The Former Cabinet member celebrant became pale white on what he just announced from the script he was reading. He surely recognize Sanctuary, and they were messing with his party all along

"Sa-Sanctuary!? Sanctuary is here???" He shouted in a nervous tone. He looked all over inside his mansion where his eyes can reach. His bodyguards surrounded him and they started to walk in the back entrance of his mansion. But before they can reach it a loud bang was heard. All the lights inside his mansion were switched off. Now it pitch black inside

The guests started to walk out of the mansion. The others, out of fear grabbed the nearest body they can feel and grab and followed them outside the mansion. Even the lights outside the mansion were turned off but it's not so dark compared inside

--------

---Mansion Rooftop---

"They're outside I guess...Hino-chan, the light" Mark commanded. Red switched the spot light on and a bright light was seen at the rooftop middle of the celebrant's mansion. Edward, Henry, and Grey managed to arrive at the top in time for their show. Mark held a speaker and walked to the edge of the rooftop in front. On his both sides were the four original members of Sanctuary

"_GREETINGS, DUCKHEIMER. IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU. I SEE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING YOUR LIFE ACCORDING TO THE SCRIPT I RE-MADE FOR YOU!"_ Said Mark on the speaker box

"You people again!! I thought you're finished chasing me! I never invited you here!!" Shouted Mr. Duckheimer, his body guards alertly pointing their guns to where Mark and the others are. But they can't see their faces because the limited reach of the spot light keeps them from seeing the five men's face

"_YOU KNOW US BUT YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO INVITE US. HOW DISHEARTENING...ANYWAYS, THE REASON WHY WE'RE HERE IS BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO WASTE THE OPPORTUNITY TO INTRODUCE OUR SIXTH MEMBER_" Mark stepped aside a bit and gives way to Rei. Her sudden exposure to the people below released a cold aura that made them gasp

What people can see below is ghost-like image of a beautiful young woman in a nightgown, pale white skin and nothing else since her face was impossible to see with the distance

"W-wha—what about your newest member!? I do not give a damn if you had added another member!! Get out of this place now!!!" Shouted the celebrant, he looked at his guest to find them one by one escaping using their cars and limousines. Some took a picture and video of what's happening using their camera phones

"Stop! Don't take any pictures!" He shouted again waving his hands madly. Afraid of the embarrassing situation he is into

"_LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR NEXT MEETING. WE WILL SILENTLY OBSERVE AND MOVE AFTER THIS. DON'T EXPECT TO SEE MORE OF US!_" After that the spot light at their back just went off. There was a cold silence after that. The celebrant's bodyguards stayed beside Mr. Duckheimer and the other guards started to search the area for any traces of Sanctuary

Mr. Duckheimer grabbed his advisor's collar rather aggressively. The former politician is sweating a pig

"What do we do, Mr. Duckheimer?" His advisor asked

"Tell everyone to keep this information limited as much as possible, they've exposed enough. Make sure that the media won't get any further details! This will affect my candidate's reputation!" He said and the advisor nodded and runs inside the mansion

----------------

---Minako's Condo---

Minako couldn't sleep well. She can't stop thinking about things. She looked at Rei's picture on her cell phone again

"Rei...do you even _exist_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, another chapter finished!

I'm sorry if it this chapter is almost all narration and boring but I want to focus first on Rei's new found career. The usual grammar errors and all, I know it's still there. I've edited some chapters already for possible errors, and would probably go back on this chapter again for future edits. And after that exciting things should be next. Guys, again my never ending thank you for all of those who read, read and reviewed, added my fic/s to their faves/alert lists and stay tuned all this time. I hope you're still with me up until we finish this fic! Thanks again!

Ja! I need more daydreaming!

Rune Stine


	23. Christmas Eve

**Summary**: Minako is a famous pop star. Rei is Minako's assigned body guard. They fell for each other, but will their love make Minako remember who she is after an accident? ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai AU

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: One Cold Christmas Eve**

_What do you want?_

'_I want to know who I am'_

_You are Minako Aino_

'_That is my just my name'_

_That is who you are_

'_I want to know who I am and continue what I have left behind'_

_And then?_

'_Then...I...I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to the people who are waiting for my return...and then I'd be happy'_

_Are you sure?_

'_What do you mean by "are you sure"?'_

_You are hiding something from me,_

'_N-no—I'_

_From your parents and from your manager friend_

'_Go away!'_

_You are hiding something that you're not even sure that is TRUE_

'_I said GO AWAY!'_

----------

Minako's brows are furrowed as her sweat runs through her forehead. She was having a bad dream. She keeps on murmuring as she unconsciously shakes her head

"Go away...please" She yelped at her sleep

A figure approached her and wiped the tear that is flowing from the blonde beauty's closed eyes and wiped the sweaty bangs of her beloved's forehead. There are some few, small scars left on the blonde girl's face from last month's accident but it's not the type of scar that is permanent. Rei found the now almost invisible stitched scar on Minako's left forehead, which was the former pop star's worst injury. Good thing the rest is covered by her hair which seems to be still having normal growth. Minako relaxed from the hold as she tiredly goes back to sleep

"Stop it, Mark" A whisper came out of a raven-haired girl kneeling beside a sleeping Minako

"Aw, you're no fun Hino-chan" As another figure became visible and sat on the half-opened window

Seeing that the raven haired girl did not care about the comment, Mark decided to just silently observe his new comrade. Rei is holding her unconscious lover's hand as gently as she could to not wake her up. Treasuring the moments with the former pop star that is now sleeping peacefully

"It's been three weeks since she met that talented doctor. I couldn't even believe myself when Leonard told us that Ms. Aino already remembered a lot" Mark started

"I'm glad for her..." Rei smiled sadly

"Mark..." She added

"I know. Don't worry. Leonard's been doing this for you, you know. And I'm not really stopping you from following your girlfriend. So long as no one recognizes you" Mark said as he walks to the dark area of Minako's room and disappears

Rei looked at where Mark was for a moment and looked back at her sleeping love. She covered Minako's shoulders with the blanket

"I wish I could see you everyday. But I have lots of things to do for Sanctuary. I'll see you again next week, Mina-chan. I'll keep an eye on you always. I love you and I miss you"

Rei thought of kissing Minako on the lips but she refrained, thinking that it would wake the blonde. She left a butterfly kiss on Minako's forehead instead then followed Mark

-----------

Minako opened her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the dream. For some reason she feel refreshed, probably because of the cool breeze coming from the window. Then she noticed that the window is half-opened. The last thing that she was sure of before going to sleep last night was to close the window. But then she thought it was just her imagination. She rises up and walks to the window to close it. She smiled as snows slowly fall outside

She sits up on her bed and stretches up her arms. And then she covered her mouth as she yawned

Minako noticed that her hand smelled like _roses_. She smelled it again as she stands up. She must have held something before her sleep last night, or perhaps she held something while she was sleeping. She smelled her pillow and teddy bear stuff toy, but they have different scents. She smelled her other hand, and was surprised to know that it doesn't have the same scent of roses as the other one. She walks around her room to find it, while smelling the sweet scent from her left hand

"If it's not teddy or my pillow, then what did I hold last night? I like this scent..." then Minako looked at the window, she sweat-dropped. A window can't smell like that, but she tried anyway

She went back to bed and buried her face in her thick blanket. After a few seconds her head shot up and grabbed the blanket to smell it

"Oh, so that's where the scent came from" She said to herself

A knock was and Mrs. Aino opened her daughter's door, finding her kneeling beside her bed while smelling a blanket

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked

"Oh, good morning mom" Minako stands up and fixed the blanket and smiled at it

"It seems that my lovely daughter is in a good mood today"

"It's because of the blanket mom"

"My, does it smell? I'll call the laundry maid to—"

"Oh, no mom it doesn't smell, not all" Minako stopped her mom

"Alright, then go take a bath now, the water's warm already. Ms. Wendy is waiting for you outside" Minako nodded and proceeded to the bathroom

-----------

-Few Hours Later-

Minako and her manager Wendy are inside the car on their way to a rehearsal studio. Minako brought her new laptop, which was given by her dad two weeks ago. Wendy watched her silently

Minako has been watching her own concerts and music videos from the internet since Wendy told her to. She couldn't help but to be amazed and amused that she can sing and dance while wearing super thin high heels

"I never thought you'd ask me to coach you on singing and dancing. I know you'll eventually know how to do it again. Just like before" said Wendy

"...When I watch this, I really feel that I can do it again. When I checked the mailbox you gave me, there are lots of email messages like 'Get well soon, ne?' or 'We'll always wait for your return' and 'Please be well and sing for us again'...those messages make me overwhelm with joy" Minako said dreamily

"You're being cheerful these days. That's what you always are. So I'll take it as a good sign" Wendy nodded approvingly as she smiled

The car stopped and parked at a fast food restaurant. Wendy went out to buy breakfast since they didn't take one. Minako stayed in the car. She is so relieved that she now had the time to do her secret research

She had installed a search software on her laptop. The first thing in her mind is to investigate her own identity. She gathered all sensuous information, biographies, headlines and articles that can easily help her remind who she is and what happened to her before losing her memory. She was surprised herself that she gathered much

'_My, I had three boyfriends before and I'm the one who broke up with them? They must be like jerks or something_'

Few days ago, she retrieved some articles posted regarding her accident in Tokyo a month ago. Some of them tell obvious lie, some uncertain. She couldn't help but laugh when one of the articles says she was kidnapped by some diehard fans. She now reads the next article

Minako stopped from reading. She saw a picture of her with a very familiar raven-haired girl behind her and Wendy

"She's here! I can't believe I saw you in another picture again!" Minako whispered in excitement as she continued reading the article. But there are no information regarding Rei. There is one thing she is sure though, Wendy actually knows Rei. She just couldn't get why no one mentioned anything about her

"...I'm so happy..." She caresses Rei's face on the picture

She saw Wendy about to enter the car door. She immediately saved the picture and closed everything in her laptop. Wendy handed her hot coffee

"Here you go. You need to eat because we have a long day today. You still have an appointment with your Psychiatrist"

Minako looked at her manager curiously

'_Am I going to ask her?'_

"What is it Minako?" Wendy asked when she noticed the young girl look at her

"Nothing! I just noticed that you're happy Ms. Wendy" Minako reasoned

Wendy shook her head as she smiles. Then she shrugged, as if something went into the manager's mind

"Erm...Minako?"

"Yes, Ms. Wendy?"

"Call me Wends"

"Sure. What is it Wends?"

"Since it's Christmas...I was wondering if..."

Minako encouraged her to continue

"I was wondering if I could take a week off. I miss my family and---"

Minako froze. Has she been this selfish that she completely forgot about Wendy's sake?

"Of course! Wendy you don't have to feel bad that you're leaving for a while. I can take care of myself and I have my parents with me" Minako smiled as she takes her manager's hand

"You've been on my side ever since. I don't even know how to repay you for all the things you did for me. I would be more than happy to give you a month off if one week isn't enough"

Wendy smiled and pats Minako's head

"Thanks Aino"

-------------------

--Rei's Room at Sanctorium--

Rei silently watched the television. She had her rest today. For the last few weeks that she's been with Sanctuary, they had gone from place to place. Stealing some artifacts and blackmailing corrupt politicians in a weird way. Sometimes she wonders what is in Mark's mind, for he is the one who plans their missions. Thanks to Rei's police instincts Sanctuary somehow knows how police authorities think and act. She lifted a handgun that Henry gave her. She remembered her days when she was still a police agent

"I wonder how big boss and the others are doing?"

Rei stood up and placed down the gun on the couch she was sitting and walked to the terrace of her room. She stood there and stared at nowhere for a while until she heard Minako's name mentioned on the television

"_Yes everyone, our beloved pop star, Minako Aino is currently preparing herself for the most awaited come back in showbiz industry. Next week will be her first press conference after the incident in Tokyo..."_

"I see...So that's why Leonard told me she was so busy these past few days" Said Rei to herself then turned her attention back to the television. But the topic about Minako is finished already. She picked the remote up and turned off the T.V.

She walked towards her bed and picked up a book to read before resting on her bed

A knock was heard from her door

"What is it?"

The door opened and behind it revealed a teenage boy, the same age as Rei and has blue hair and charming smile. He smiled at Rei thinking it would brighten up the reticent girl

"Hey Rei! Want to come with me to London right now? I need to go to this laptop exhibit that I don't wanna miss!" Said Leonard, the youngest member of Sanctuary

Rei didn't look at him. She's ignoring the young man by continuing to read the book. Leonard pouted

"Come on Rei please! Grey and Henry won't come with me because they're playing PS3, I don't want to bring Edward along because he's creepy, and Mark would be the last person I want to ask. He won't even allow me unless I'm with one of you guys"

"I'm not interested with that kind of stuff" Replied Rei

"You don't really have to be there, you can go your own way and then we meet up after the exhibit. Come on Rei, you're my only hope please" Begged Leonard

No reply from the raven-haired girl

"You get to see Minako Aino again..." He added with a sweet tone

Rei lifted her head a little then looked at Leonard

---------------------

--Hours Later, Dr. O' Farell's Clinic—

"You are avoiding my questions for some reason Ms. Aino"

"Why would I do that??_"_ Exclaimed Minako as she stands up and stomps her hands on the top of an office table

In front of her is sitting a young psychiatrist about thirty years of age. He has brushed up brown hair, a pair of brown-black eyes behind the thick eye glasses and a thin beard below his chin. He was a bit surprised at Minako's sudden temper but regained his posture and managed to smile calmly

"I was just asking questions Ms. Aino. Questions that will further guide me to help you remember who you are" The Psychiatrist stands up and approached Minako

"I'm sorry Dr. O' Farell, but I'm trying my best to answer them. You're asking me pointless questions and I don't think it's going to help me anymore" Reasoned the pop star

"I believe we've already made a big progress, Ms. Aino. You already remembered your childhood and pieces of your middle school days. But I actually know what you wanted to know" Dr. O' Farrell replied

"And that is?" Minako asked him to continue

"You wanted to remember something that you've been hiding from us. You're afraid to trust anybody, even your parents who loved you so much" He simply answered

'_I can't really hide anything from a Psychiatrist_' Thought Minako

True that she remembered bits of her past. But there are still no traces of the famous pop star Minako Aino. No memory of Rei, the mystery girl that's been on her mind. She's been hiding it. But she didn't want to think that the kiss on the picture was a fake either, that the kiss with the girl was out of fun, not true love. That's what she was afraid of

"It's just...there's this girl in the picture. She was with us before the incident in Tokyo. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and nobody's talking about her or how she is related to me" Minako said without thinking

The Psychiatrist smiled again. He sensed an honest uncertainty from her patient

"I see. So that's been bothering you all along...This girl...might be an important person to you. It might be because this person was involved in one of the most unforgettable moments in your life. But if no one mentions anything about her, she might be just a type of person that people most likely to forget" He explained

"W-what do you mean?" Minako voice is cracking for some reason

'_If you only see how beautiful this girl is...I'm sure you will never forget her face'_ Minako wanted to tell this to her Psychiatrist

"For example, she might be just a person dropping by your concert. Or she could be a simple laundry maid at the hotel, could be an assistant secretary, perhaps a tour guide. In other words, she may have just a small role in your life"

"Then why do I always think of her if she's just that kind of person!?" Minako couldn't believe what she's hearing

"Ms. Aino, you're afraid of losing what you believe is the only clue to who you are. You actually think that this person will actually answer all the questions you don't want to ask me or the people around you. That's why you keep thinking of her"

Minako shook her head and she retreated a few steps backwards

"So you're telling me I'm just imagining this person!?"

'_The kiss, the warm feeling, those unreadable amethyst eyes'_

"No, I'm just telling you the possibilities Ms. Aino. You can't just base everything on your own judgments since you yourself are not sure who you are" Dr. O' Farell said, but his calm face turned into a worried one when Minako held her head with both of her hands then she covered her ears as she shakes her head

"Ms. Aino, are you alright?"

Minako's mind is full of voices. Words full of doubt and fear. And then a blurred image of a raven haired girl appeared in her mind. Answering the questions that has been on her mind ever since she saw the picture of Rei

_I can't answer who you are. I don't even know you_

_Why do you think so much of me? Because of that kiss?_

_I never meant that kiss_

_I'm just a girl in the picture_

_I don't really care about you_

_I am just a plain stranger who became a part of your life for a short time_

_You're making a fool of yourself and the people around you_

'_You're lying!!'_

"Nnnnooooo!!!" Minako slapped away Dr. O' Farell's careful hand and runs madly out of the door

"Ms. Aino!!" The Psychiatrist called back then he followed

------------

Outside in the lounge Wendy was startled when Minako rudely pushed away the door and ran out to the elevator. Seconds later Dr. O' Farell followed

"Aino!—Doctor what happened??" Wendy managed to ask as she tries to catch up with the Psychiatrist

"I don't know. But it's my fault that she's been acting like that. I should've known she's not ready yet for any negative answers" He replied breathlessly

"There she is! Minako! Calm down and stop!" Called Wendy, but Minako didn't answer

Minako reached the elevator and pushed the down button continuously. The Elevator door opened and she slammed her body gently inside and the elevator closed. Wendy and Dr. O' Farell were too late

"Ms. Denverland, take the other elevator, and I'll take the stairs quick and call the security for help" Dr. O' Farell runs on the fire exit. Wendy nodded and waited for the other elevator

----------------

--On a nearby café across the road--

Rei is sitting on one of the tables outside the café, she's pretending to a read newspaper so that no one will recognize her. She lets out a deep sigh. She's been waiting for almost two and a half hours and still no sign of a certain blonde girl coming out of the building across the road

"What took them so long...Usually Leonard tells me that each session only lasts an hour...I should have not believed him" She mumbled to herself

She looked at her watch, she still have an hour before Leonard arrives to meet her up. She taps her index finger impatiently on her coffee table. Then she overheard a woman talking behind her

"Just be patient and Minako-chan will come out there anytime by now...I'm going to remind you again, once she gets out of that building I want you to focus on her face and nothing else, alright?" The woman said. Then the man she is talking to nodded, he is carrying a huge case that may seem to use to store video cameras

'_Crap' _She cursed on her mind

Rei's blood drained on her face. She just realized that the café is full of media people in disguise waiting for Minako. Sanctuary's leader, Mark, strictly reminded her not to expose her face in any media sort. She picked her cell phone and dialed Leonard's number

"_What is it?" _He answered on the other line

"Meet me somewhere else. I'm surrounded by cameras here. I bet they're waiting for Minako" Whispered Rei

"_I see. I can't think of a better place but I'll just go there now. Be careful" _Then Leonard hangs up the line. Rei was about to look at her watch once again when Minako runs out of the building. The pop star was running away for some reason

'_Minako!?' _Rei stands up and run to follow her blonde lover, she was almost hit by a car but managed to make it on the other side of the road in time. The media people in the café were alarmed and followed the pop star in sight. But they are having a hard time crossing the road since they're in groups

Rei ignored her haired being carried by the wind as she runs after her beloved Minako. Good thing she is wearing jeans and sneakers for her to run faster. Unfortunately Minako is wearing heeled leather shoes

"Damn Minako, you still run fast even if you're wearing high heels!!" The raven haired girl hissed

Minako managed to cross another road but Rei this time is not able to do it because of the speeding cars. But she is still in track of Minako across the road

'_She's not even looking where she's going!'_

Rei couldn't take it anymore because it's dangerous

"Minako! Stop!!" She yelled. But Minako did not hear her

Minako is crossing another road. Her left shoe-heel broke and she lost balance in the middle of the road

"Minako, look out!!"

Minako closed her eyes. Another image of Rei flashed

'BEEEEP! BEEEEP!'

Rei puts all her strength in her legs and feet to run to her love's rescue

'SCREEEECCHH!!!!'

Minako and Rei lay limply on the sidewalk. The driver of the car that almost hit them panicked and drove his car away from the scene, thinking that he killed somebody. Rei opened her eyes and regarded the pop star. She looked for any signs of blood or injury. Her mind sighed when she found none

"Minako? Minako!?"

Minako stirred. Her vision's a bit blurry after opening her eyes but as the image became clear, she saw a very much alive face of the girl that has been on her mind. A tear drops down on her pale cheeks. Rei was hurt with the way Minako looked at her like she was in pain. Then Rei panicked when the pop star sobbed

"M-Minako? Are you alright?" She carefully asked

'_Why is she crying???'_

Minako pushed Rei away, making her sit on the floor. She looked at Minako with a worried and a questioning look

"Minako...It's me...Rei..." The raven haired girl whispered that only Minako can hear

'_Do you remember me?'_

Minako shakes her head and stands up. She retreats carefully but she never took her upset eyes off Rei. Rei slowly stands up. Some people are looking at them

"...I am your bodyguard back in Tokyo...Hino Rei"

'_Please remember' _Rei felt like crying at that time

Minako continued to cry silently as she stares at what she thought is another image of Rei on her mind. She couldn't take it anymore

"It's you again!!! Why do you keep on showing up!!? You're just a part of my past! It's your fault that I keep thinking of you! You're just my imagination! GET OUT OF MY MIND! GET OUT!!" Minako shouted and pushed Rei but not in a rude manner

Rei's tears finally fell on her cheeks. Minako turned her back and continued running away

The raven-haired girl stood frozen in the middle of the city. Her mind and body seemed to have given up working. She couldn't feel herself breath

Then suddenly a young man hugged and dragged her away from the curious crowd before the media catches up with them

"Rei! Get a hold of yourself! What happened there? I saw Minako Aino walked away from you" A concerned Leonard asked as he pulls Rei on the walkway like a child. Rei finally controlled her body and lets go of Leonard's hand making the young man stop walking

"Are you okay? Want me to follow Minako?" Asked Leonard worriedly

Rei thinks for a few seconds. She wiped her tears and shook her head

"N-No. Just...make sure she will be alright" Then Rei continued walking. Leonard followed while he calls his contacts to keep an eye on Minako

-----------------

Minako goes inside a church, where she thought was the safest place to stop, think and rest

"I...made her go away...but...how come she looks so alive that time?" She mumbled to herself. She couldn't remember what this 'imaginary Rei' told her, the only thing she remembered was when she was pushing her away. Telling the girl to get out of her mind

"How come it felt so real?" Minako hugged herself with her arms. Then she noticed that her cell phone's been ringing all along. She went out on the churchyard and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"_Minako! Honey it's mom! Where are you!? Wendy called us and she's been trying to call you numerous times but you're not answering!_" Her mom said on the other line

"I'm sorry mom. I was just upset and confused earlier" Minako said. Her mom's voice is cracking, she might be crying. Minako sighed and felt sorry for worrying everyone

"Where are you? We're going to pick you up"

------------------

--Evening in Sanctorium, back in UK--

Rei sat quietly outside the parking lot of the mansion. She's still thinking of what happened earlier with Minako. Her mind is now flooding with questions. Leonard looked at her with pity and decided to let her be. As he walks inside of the mansion he saw Grey about to go out and make fun of the raven-haired girl

"So how's the date with Lenie?" He asked as he winks on Leonard. The blue-haired teenager ignored Grey's nickname for him. He holds Grey's broad shoulder to hold him back and glared at the taller man

"What?" He asked

"Not now" Hissed Leonard. Grey looked at Rei. The girl is burying her head on her knees. Realizing that something went wrong his face changed into a serious one and then he turned back. Asking Leonard what happened on their way inside the mansion

'_Does she remember me already? Is she blaming me for what happened to her?'_

'_It's all my fault. I involved her in this mess. I should have known that this will happen'_

'_She has the right to hate me...But I couldn't stand it. It hurts so much to see her look at me like that...How can I ever face her again? How come after all that happened I still can't protect you?_'

'_I'm such an idiot_'

"Please don't hate me...Minako...I need you" Rei whimpered. She stayed outside the whole night. She didn't care if the snow is starting to cover the ground

She locked herself in her room the next day. Grey has been trying to knock on the raven-haired girl's door the whole morning

"Hey cop girl, you better open the door, or else I'll break it down!" He shouted impatiently. Minerva, Rei's nurse is nervously standing next to him

"M-master Grey, I think we should let Ms. Rei be. I just talked to her few hours ago and she seems to be fine so—"

"How come she lets you in and won't let me? Rei! I need to give you something! Mark will--"

The door knob suddenly turned and opened. Rei glared at Grey, who stepped back. She reached her hand to the gray-eyed man. Grey was silent, Rei's eyes are a little red, the girl probably cried all night

"What? You're going to give me something right?" She finally said. Grey remembered and gave a white envelope with winged lion seal. Rei did not bother to look at it and closed the door behind Grey and Minerva

"I'm sorry master Grey, Ms. Rei must be not in the mood..."

"That girl is always not in the mood" Grey sighs and walks away, leaving Minerva alone in the hall.

Rei threw the letter on her desk. She picked up two books before going back to bed. Seconds later her cell phone rang in her pocket. She answered it with her eyes and mind still focused on the book she's reading

"What is it?"

"_Hino-chan, have you read the letter I gave you?_" Mark said on the other line

"Not yet. I'm busy"

"_Tsk tsk tsk. How come you're only nice to Minako-chan? Anyway, you might want to read that John Grisham _(1)_ book later. What's inside the letter is more important to you, believe me" _Mark said playfully and then hung up. Rei growled in annoyance

"Fine, I'll read it if it will make you happy" She walked back to her desk and picked up the envelope to open it. Rei read the content and her serious eyes turned to worried ones. She rushed outside her room

Rei ran towards Mark's office. The red-eyed man seems to expecting her

"When did you get this!?" Rei asked as she holds a cut part of an old Japanese newspaper. It says: TNPH HEAD CHIEF NAMADA HINO, HOSPITALIZED

Mark took a page of the same paper Rei is holding. It's only half the page of a common news paper. The other half was torn out

"I happen to feel like eating Japanese ramen this morning. A friend of mine, the owner of the restaurant I was eating at was reading this newspaper. I saw this header and asked him about it. Unfortunately the article about it was missing so I only asked for this particular page. This paper was four days ago" Mark stated

Rei balled her right fists, the piece of newspaper she's holding crumpled

"No need to blame yourself Hino-chan. Leonard immediately called his asset there and they said your uncle was hospitalized due to fatigue. He seemed to be overworking himself since you left. Don't worry, he's fine now. He was already out yesterday and was given a week of rest"

"...I see" Rei calmed a bit and turned to leave. But Mark continued to speak

"Leonard told me about yesterday's encounter with Aino-san. How are you?"

As he expected Rei stopped but did not reply

"So it's that bad? Hino-chan, your girlfriend's press conference will be three days from now. You might want to plan something" He continued, trying to tease the girl. Not expecting the silent reply Mark stands up on his chair and hands out a credit card to the raven-haired girl

"This is from Sanctuary. Buy whatever you want on Christmas. You can go to London and have fun without any of us following you around. But you will have to go back here after Christmas of course. It's our Christmas present for you" He explained

Rei remained silent. She nodded and takes the credit card like an obedient girl, and then walked out of Mark's office. Mark was slightly surprised that Rei did not act the way he expects her to

"I wonder what really happened. Normally she would say that it's none of my business. I'll never understand that girl" Mark commented

"What do you think, Eddie?" He turned his head to Edward, who has been there sitting on Mark's office couch all along. Mark sweat-dropped when Edward didn't reply and kept caressing his face with a white feather muttering 'she didn't even notice that I'm here'

"I thought I got rid of that stupid feather...how many does he have in his room anyway?" Whispered Mark to himself

-------------------------

Days after what happened, Minako asked her manager Wendy to put her appointments on hold to her Psychiatrist. She focused herself on singing and doing dance practices to forget about the raven-haired girl and what the doctor said even just a little

As Christmas day approaches Minako noticed her mom and dad were worried at something. She wanted to ask them but doesn't have the courage to do so. She is afraid that she won't understand and she doesn't want to upset them. Sometimes before she goes to sleep she heard Wendy talked to them about something but she couldn't understand what they are saying

Today Minako is determined to find it out. Pretending to ready herself for her press conference inside her room, she pressed her ear on the door and concentrated on their conversation

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aino, we already extended your stay here. I tried my very best to extend it again until Christmas but they refused" Wendy said to her parents guiltily. Mrs. Aino shifted on her sit uncomfortably

"Honey, I know she will be alright. Minako had two Christmas without us remember?" Mr. Aino comforted her wife

"But Minako is still recovering. We can't just leave her when she needs us the most" Replied Minako's mother. Mr. Aino sighed as he picks up the phone and dialed. After a few minutes he puts down the phone looking a little stressed

"My friend from the flight agency said this week is fully booked and the earliest schedule they can give us is next week after Christmas" He said

"What are we going to do Ms. Wendy? Minako will be alone this Christmas if we can't stay" Mrs. Aino asked

"...I guess I have no choice but to stay with her while you are away" Wendy replied. Mr. Aino stands up

"We don't want you to cancel your plans because of this Ms. Denverland. We'll just stay until Christmas and pay the penalty on the days we exceeded our stay"

Minako opened the door and interrupted them

"Mom, dad, you don't have to go that far for me. I'm okay by myself here. It's just four days and you'll be back here right? So don't worry about me. I can manage" Minako said and then she holds her mother's hand

"We can't just leave you here, honey. You know we are worried for you" Mrs. Aino replied

"And I love you both. You have done so much for me that I don't know if there's any word that will be better than 'Thank you'. When you're back, we'll celebrate our own after-Christmas party with dad and Wendy. How about that?" Minako offered her mom. Mrs. Aino smiled but her eyes are still filled with worry

"I'll be a good girl" She added as she gave her best smile. Her mom could never refuse that sweet smile from her daughter

"Besides, my place is not far from here so I can always drop by and check Minako" Wendy assured. Mrs. Aino looked at Minako in the eyes

"Are you sure about this, Minako?" She asked. Minako nodded eagerly

"Minako Aino is independent. So that's what I should be. I need to try not to depend on others too much. And this my chance" The determined pop star said

Mrs. Aino sighed in defeat. But was comforted with her daughter and husband

"The flight's tomorrow afternoon. I left it blank on Minako's schedule so that she can see you in the airport. After that Minako will proceed to the press conference" Wendy said sadly

Mrs. Aino stands up and bows at Wendy, Mr. Aino and Minako bowed as well

"We are grateful for everything Ms. Denverland. Please take care of Minako as much as you can" Mrs. Aino finally said

Wendy felt a little embarrassed being bowed at. But she understands that it is a sign of respect and gratitude for Japanese people

"Please, I don't really think it's necessary to do that since we're not in Japan right now. On the other hand, you can spend time with each other since there's nothing to do much today" Wendy smiled and then went outside. Minako's parents nodded and hugged their daughter once again.

The next day Minako says good bye to her parents in the airport. Mrs. Aino even cried for she doesn't want to leave her daughter especially that it's Christmas Eve

"Mom, don't be sad. I'll call you and dad every ten seconds if you want" Minako said, trying to cheer up her mom

Minako's dad kissed his daughter's forehead

"Be safe honey. Try to enjoy yourself this Christmas okay?" Then he gently assisted her wife to the boarding area

"We love honey" Her mom called

"I love you too. I'll see you next week!" The pop star replied. She watched as her parents walk away and disappear from the crowd

Suddenly everything went slow in Minako's vision. The environment changed but it still looked like an airport. She saw an image of herself going out of the airplane door, smiling with all elegance. Then she saw a raven-haired girl, wearing black slacks and blouse standing in front of her. The girl's face is blurred, only a pair of very visible amethyst eyes was seen. The girl smiled reached a hand to her, and Minako was about to reach her own hand to the girl when...

"Minako?" Wendy suddenly called her

Minako blinked a couple of times. She looked left and right, and then walked to where the boarding area is. There were passengers boarding the plane. She was back to reality

"Minako are you alright?" Wendy asked again

"Ms. Wendy...I think I just had a vision. I saw myself going out of the airplane. I'm wearing elegant clothes and...and..."

"...And what?" Wendy asked her to continue but Minako didn't reply

"It must be one of your past concert tours that you're seeing. It only means that you're remembering some of your pop star days Minako" She continued. Minako looked at her with uncertainty but nodded

"Well, we've got to hurry. We still have some press conference to attend to"

--------------

--Press Conference, London--

Minako thought she can handle crowds now. But when she and Wendy sit down in the middle of people from different media stations, she felt like throwing up in nervousness. Wendy saw her client's discomfort and gave her a pat at the back

"Relax Minako. You don't need to answer all their questions if you don't know the answer. Leave it to me" She said to the pop star

Minako nodded and took a deep breath before accepting questions from the press

Most of the questions were answered by Wendy, since Minako had no idea what her album producer plans for her. Then the next question is the question Wendy expected

"_Minako, after your accident in Tokyo, you couldn't remember anything. But now that you're starting to recover, can you please tell us if you remember something about the incident so we could know what really happened?_"

Minako looked at the press. Everyone is silent and is waiting for her answer. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Flashes of images came through her mind, trying to focus on the voices that only she herself can hear

Thinking that Minako didn't know the answer either, Wendy replied to the question

"As you have stated on your question, Minako is still recovering. I'm afraid she can't answer your ques—"

"There was a loud explosion...after my concert" Minako suddenly answered. Wendy's mouth was left open. Minako is trying to tell them what she's seeing on her mind, pieces of images, but she was starting to remember one by one

"We were running, trying escape out of the place to safety. But we were cornered...and then I was kidnapped by some sort of masked people...And after that everything went dark. That's all I remembered" She finally finished. After that Wendy took over and answered the rest of the questions

After the press conference Minako kept silent. She didn't expect to remember things like that. She kept trying to remember it again while on their way back to the her condo unit

"Minako, it seems that you've been remembering things today. I am worried that it will keep bothering you" Wendy said to her

"I couldn't explain why but...I want to remember it. The things I said earlier were just bits of images flashing in my mind. It's like a film with skipped scenes, there are missing pieces, and I need to know them" Minako replied then looked at Wendy

"But don't worry about me. Today is the day before Christmas, and we should be enjoying ourselves. You're going home as well right? I'll ask the driver to drive you at your place" Minako added

"Yes. That will be great" Was all Wendy can say

------------------

--Back at Minako's Condominium unit--

Wendy felt miserable leaving Minako. Although Minako is smiling she knows the girl is just trying not to worry her

"I'll call you once I arrive" She said to the pop star

"Please say hi to your folks for me" Minako said

"Minako, do you want to come with me instead? It's really lonely here you know"

Minako looked down, like she was thinking. Then she looked back at Wendy and shakes her head

"Thanks but I have something else in mind. Don't worry, I'll enjoy my Christmas the best way I can!" She gave a thumb up to Wendy who smiled

"Very well. If you need something call me anytime okay?"

Minako nodded and waved goodbye to her manager

"Happy Christmas Wendy, I hope you enjoy!" Then as Wendy closes the door Minako sat lazily at her couch. She looked outside the window and watches the snow fall outside. Her mom decorated her room so that she can feel the Christmas spirit, although it doesn't make her

"Happy Christmas...Minako" She said to her self.

Minako ate the Christmas cake her mom and dad bought for her. Then she watched television until drowsiness takes over. She is too sleepy to change to her pajamas so she just rests herself to bed and closes her eyes to sleep

Seconds after closing her eyes she opened it again. She's having another vision. She is lying on the ground in the middle of a wide road, for some reason she can't move her body. Her head hurts, as if she has an injury. Then she heard voices, speaking Japanese and then someone yelled her name

"_I said...MINAKO-NEEDS-HELP!_"(2)

"_Rei-san..."_

"_I won't go anywhere...until I see that Minako's doing fine!_"

Minako tried to open her eyes. She saw the same raven-haired girl on her first vision. This time, it's clear that the picture of the girl in her cell phone and this girl are one

"R-Rei...chan?" She whispered but no sound came out from her mouth. The girl's head is bleeding, covering one of her beautiful amethyst eyes. A man is trying to help her but the girl refused and tried to stand up the best her feet can still failed. Then another man held her other arm and they brought her away from Minako's sight

"_Please, let go! Minako! MINAKOOOO!!!_"

_MINAKOOOO!!!_

_MINAKOOOO!!!_

_MINAKOOOO!!!_

"_...Please remember me"_

Minako closed her eyes and opened it again. She's back in reality again, but this time she's breathing heavily. She sits up and tried to calm herself but is failing

"R-Rei...Rei..."

All that happened before and after the concert are now coming back to her memories

"...Rei...Rei..."

_It doesn't matter when or how long we have met each other. If you feel that I am the right person then you should feel the same way that I do. Do you feel what I feel, Rei? _(3)

_Rei-chan...I'm here for you. And no matter how angry or mad I am to you, I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you, because I can't live without you and I love you so much..._(4)

An image of Rei formed in her mind and smiled at her

..._I love you, Minako _

Tears came out of Minako's sparkling blue eyes

"**REI-CHAN!!!**"

Minako ran outside without thinking. She didn't know where to go, but the only thing she has in mind is to find Rei. She remembered now, Rei is the very love of her life. That's why she kept thinking of her even the time she couldn't remember anything. She felt guilty for trying to push her out of her mind. Lots of things are starting to flood in her head, but the only thing she's feeling right now is worry and nervousness

'_The last time I saw Rei-chan on my vision was her being taken away by some men. That was more than a month ago...Oh please I hope nothing happened to her...I can't bear losing her, I can't live if anything happens to her_'

"Rei-chan where are you!?" Minako started to yell in frustration. There are few people on the streets because it's Christmas Eve. People are too busy to look at her

Minako saw a police station nearby. She wanted to go there and tell them about Rei, but she stopped because she just realized something

She just realized that everything happened in Tokyo. And she is in London right now. She sobbed and shook her head

"No...Rei-chan...Rei..." She covered her face with her hands and cried to where she's standing. She's all alone now. She started to walk slowly away from where she's at, not caring where her feet will take her

---------------------

Rei sighed for how many times, she couldn't them count anymore. She's glad Mark had given her two days of freedom. Two days without Sanctuary. She bought her self a new lavender fur coat and wore it the instant that she bought it. She visits all the open bookstores in London, buying the all books she's interested at. She regrets that she did not go to Minako's press conference. The memories of what happened between them days ago are still fresh in her mind. She is afraid that if Minako sees her again, the blonde girl will totally hate and reject her. She noticed a couple happily going inside a classy restaurant, cuddling each other. Rei smiled sadly

'_This should have been my first Christmas with Minako..._'

Rei felt a stinging pain on her right arm. It's been a month and her right arm is not fully recovered yet. She thought she was over using it, she decided to go back to the hotel where she's staying for the night

But on her way she saw a very huge Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza. It is beautifully designed with candy canes, shiny gold, green and red balls, sparkling strings and a radiant star at the top. The snow also added beauty in it. Rei decides to stop and rest while enjoying the view

"I wish Minako can see this as well..." Rei muttered, her breath taking out a small fog due to the climate. She heard someone crying softly. She looked left and right and at her back but she didn't see anyone crying. There only few people in the plaza. Most of them are at home celebrating the holiday

Rei took a step forward and looked behind the huge Christmas tree. She saw a slim blonde girl about her height, her hair disheveled and she's not wearing any winter clothes or fabrics that will warm her. Her face is covered by her hands, letting Rei know that this is the girl she heard crying. She walked slowly towards the girl

"Uh...Are you okay?" She asked carefully

Minako stopped crying instantly. She knows that voice very well. The voice she's been dying to hear again. Minako slowly removed her hands from her face and lift her head to see the owner of the voice

She was never mistaken. Her eyes were wide open in disbelief. It was none other than Rei

Rei stood frozen on where she's standing. She didn't realize that it was Minako all along

Rei and Minako stared at each other, alone in front of the huge Christmas tree. Minako's tears were falling endlessly on her cheeks as there stands a few feet away the person she's been looking for. Rei doesn't know what to do as her beloved looks at her like she's in need. Rei looked away from Minako, feeling the guilt that's been conquering her heart

"Rei...Rei-chan?" Minako asked, her voice is breaking

Rei heard Minako says her name and looked back at her. She seems to be different than the last time they met

"Is this for real? You're here...you followed me here!" Minako ran towards Rei and hugged the raven-haired girl fiercely. Rei couldn't believe what's happening. Tears finally flow uncontrollably from her amethyst eyes

_How did I get here? _

_  
I turned around and there you were. _

_  
I didn't think twice or rationalize, _

_  
'Cuz some how I knew, _

_  
That there was more then just chemistry _

_  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me, _

_But I figured it's too good to be true  
_

"Is it really you, Rei?" Minako asked as she buries her face on Rei's neck. She smelled the scent of roses, the scent that only Rei has

"...It's me, Mina-chan. Welcome back" Replied Rei as she hugs back her blonde love. After a few minutes they looked at each other, Minako closed her eyes and lifted her lips for Rei to kiss. The brunette finally kissed her lovingly, the kiss that she has been missing badly

The only witness that night is the moon, the snow and the huge Christmas tree

_They say that good things take time, _

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a Million to one_

_  
I can't believe it _

_You're one in a million_ (5)

_**Happy Christmas, Minako...**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Author's notes:

(1)-John Grisham, an author. But including him in this fanfic doesn't mean I fancy his works. Disclaimer: John Grisham is a respected author and I do not intend to use his name in an improper manner

(2)-Chapter 17 "Stained with Hatred", the part where Rei was taken away by Sanctuary, leaving an unconscious Minako lying in the middle of the road

(3)-Chapter 8 "Loud Enough", the part where Minako asks Rei if she feels the same way as her being Minako's soul mate

(4)-Chapter 14 "Plans for the Future", the part where Minako being upset about Rei being secretive

(5)-One in a Million, sung by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

God, I can't believe it took me this long to update. I'm really sorry for those who waited eagerly for this. Hopefully this long chapter will make you guys forgive me for being gone for so long. Anyways I've been editing some chapters and will be replacing the previous chapters with edited ones. I've been re-reading everything and thank god I didn't faint after seeing all my grammar errors. Hopefully I would get a few days off my job so I can update my fics

Guys, my never ending thanks for reading and reviewing and surprising me with your PMs. I hope you're still with me until now

Ja! Time to daydream!

Rune Stine

PS: Will still edit this chapter, I'm not contented so I'll have to re-read it later


	24. How We Spent the Night

**Summary**: Rei is Minako's assigned bodyguard and lover. After getting forcefully separated from each other by an incident, will they manage to see each other again? Of course, but Minako doesn't remember anything. AU & OC ReiXMinako yuri/shoujo-ai BSSM-based characters

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Chapter Twenty Three: How We Spent the Night**

Rei held Minako's head lovingly. She looked at the blonde's eyes. They were tired, but still sparkly and beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here? I would have recognized you." Minako started.

"I wanted to, really. But..." Rei did not continue, because she promised Sanctuary not to tell anyone about them.

"...But...what?"

"You...were confused. I've been watching you from television and once I tried to chase after you because you were running and crying that time. That was like four days ago. When I got the chance to talk to you...you pushed me away." Rei said, embarrassingly.

Minako went pale as she recalled that day. '_So it wasn't a dream after all.'_

"I...thought that you already remembered, and hated me for all the things that happened to you. I'm sorry." Rei said guiltily. Minako looked at her surprisingly and held her lover's hand.

"I would never hate you Rei-chan! I'm sorry I was just so confused at that time."

"You don't have to apologize." Rei said as she fixed Minako's blonde hair, she cursed mentally when she realized that Minako wasn't wearing any coat to warm her, and she's starting to feel the climate.

Rei immediately removed her lavender fur coat and wrapped it to her lover's fragile body.

"B-but Rei-chan what about you, you'll catch a cold!" Minako tried to remove the fur coat but Rei hugged her tight.

"R-Rei-cha—"

"Save the talk later. Let's go to where I'm staying at. I really missed you, Minako." Rei whispered to blonde's ear. Minako blushed and leaned her head to her lover's.

"You never fail to dazzle me...I'm all yours." She whispered shyly. Rei raised the hood of the fur coat and covered Minako's head to hide the pop star's identity. Rei once again kissed her blonde princess lovingly before gently letting go.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked as Rei picked up the books she bought that laid on the snowy ground.

"I'm going to call a cab or something available for us to ride." The pop star followed her and helped Rei pick up her books.

"Rei-chan, I want to walk with you." Rei looked up, a little surprised. Minako's gaze was slowly melting the former policewoman. The blonde looked like a snow princess with her lavender winter coat.

"Aren't you tired?" The raven-haired girl asked worriedly. Minako shook her head.

"I've always wanted to do this with you. I think now is the perfect time." The blonde replied, blushing. Rei couldn't help but to smile. She picked up the last book and returned it to the paper bag with the rest of the books before standing up.

Minako noticed that Rei's clothes were not just ordinary clothes. Selected stores sell Rei's fit checkered blazer. Although the combination of grey and black only made Rei look more reserved, she still looked great overall along with the plain blue denims and brown laced high-heeled boots that was inches below her knees. How Rei could afford it didn't matter to Minako. She thought that it looked really good on her girlfriend.

"So...What have you been doing when I'm not around?" The blonde asked. Rei didn't expect that question soon enough.

"W-well...I've been working undercover." The raven-haired girl replied. Minako wasn't satisfied with her answer though. The last vision came through her mind once again and made her nervous all of a sudden. Back in Tokyo, before they parted, Rei was yelling her name. Her tears were mixing with the blood flowing from her head injury. Minako wanted to move, and tell her that she's fine, but couldn't. Although she knew better that she was far from that.

"You're head was bleeding." Minako said without thinking. Rei looked at her with disbelief and started to wipe her head with her free hand and looked back at it.

"I don't see any blood." Rei said, her insides starting to panic. Minako looked at her lover's frightened face and giggled.

"Silly Rei-chan."

"Hey, now I'm silly." Rei snapped. She was obviously annoyed at that moment. Minako giggled because that part of Rei never changed. Her smile slowly faded as she recalled every detail before they got separated.

"Come on, hear me out first. The last time I remembered...before I lost my memories...You were taken by a group of foreigners...Who are they? Did they hurt you? Why did they take you away from me?" The blonde girl looked at her lover worriedly. Rei on the other hand was surprised at the sudden interrogation. She thought her answer carefully, making sure that there wouldn't be any lie and wouldn't blow up her cover at the same time.

"...They are...They're my new companions...they helped me save you from the people who almost took you away from me that time...However, they needed something from me, and they didn't want you to be involved. That's why they took me away without you. I didn't have enough consciousness to refuse and fight from having myself taken away from you _against my will_. Minako, this is what I really want to tell you last time but..." Rei was standing in front of Minako, holding her blonde love's timid shoulders. The former pop star felt her beloved's burden. It was like Rei was caught in the middle of something mysterious and dangerous at the same time. After all the confession Minako finally understood why Rei needed to hide something from her until now. It was all for her, for her safety, for her sake, and for their love.

Minako shoved Rei's hair and caressed her ruby lips as slow as she wished she could. The former cop looked at her anxiously. Her amethyst eyes filled with emotions that Minako missed so badly.

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry that I thought you were hiding things from me because I thought you didn't trust me enough. I just realized that it wasn't fair of me to expect what you should be doing..."

"I'm so glad you understand. I know it's also unfair that I couldn't tell you everything right now but please..._trust me no matter what_. And when I say 'I love you'...I mean it. _You're the only reason why I'm enduring right now, the only reason why I have not given up after almost losing everything._ I need you more than any entity in this world."

The former pop star smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she mentally repeated Rei's heart-flattering words. She would definitely remember those words for the rest of her life. Rei must have been very, very lonely without her. She felt guilty again for not being at her lover's side when they needed each other most. But now that they're together, she would never let anyone get in the way of their love. Rei wiped the tears as she appreciated Minako's smile and beauty at the same time.

"Please don't cry. Your eyes are swollen already." Rei gently pleaded.

"But I can't help it! I love you too much!" The blonde said as more tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Rei chuckled mildly and wrapped her arms on Minako's shoulders. They continued walking to the silent, snowy streets of London.

---------

Minako for some reason was in high spirits although she looked a little tired. She insisted to stop from one place to another as they walk in the streets, much to Rei's slight dismay. They would stop and rest at every amusing place such as Christmas exhibits, where huge and colorful Christmas lanterns were displayed. There were also carolers. Rei planned on eating in a restaurant but didn't want to risk exposing Minako with her. However, the blonde had other things in mind. She led Rei and pointed every small take-out fast food stands that were still open and ate. They also stopped at selected candy shops to buy sweets. Rei did all the buying since Minako might be recognized. The former pop star felt like a child again. She had been to many famous restaurants when she was on her pop star days but never really enjoyed the food no matter how expensive and exquisite it was. This was her 'ideal date', with her 'ideal woman'. Rei never thought that she would enjoy Christmas this much, especially with Minako having fun by her side. The noisy, outgoing and happy Minako was slowly going back.

The couple went back to where Rei was staying at that moment. Minako was amazed that Rei could afford staying in a luxurious hotel suite. The living room had huge sun jars in every corner, giving the room a dim aura. The sofa set was Asian inspired; which was recognizable because of its detailed embroidery. In the middle of it were a stylish glass table and a huge flat TV which Rei never used. Opposite the living room was a small dining area. Beside the bedroom was a stainless steel-themed kitchen with complete utensils. And to Minako's delight, there was also a huge bath with Jacuzzi inside. The blonde circled curiously around the place while Rei arranged the books she had bought for herself.

"Wow, this is incredible! I've been to somewhere like this but this sure is a lot bigger!" Minako took one last look around before looking at her lover. Rei noticed her lover's questioning gaze; she knew that the blonde girl was hesitating to ask her a question.

"It belongs to my comrade's friend. I was fortunate to be able to stay here for a few days." When the raven-haired girl noticed that her answer wasn't enough, she continued.

"...You know that I couldn't tell you everything right now. But there is something I want to tell you. Whoever I'm working for right now knew something about my past and it's something I need to once again uncover. However, I believe they do not exactly intend to do something immoral. Everything's at risk right now Minako...even you. That's why I need you to do something for me..."

"...What is it?"

"Everyone in Tokyo thought I disappeared...or probably was killed as far as I know. That's why they didn't want to tell you about me, I couldn't blame them either. They...the ones that I am working for right now didn't want me to be discovered alive in any way. That's why I've been forced to watch you from shadows ever since you arrived in Europe. I need you to pretend that you've never met me here, or that I'm not here at all."

"But...so will this mean that you won't be with me always?"

"I will be, it's just I can't stay all the time. If I have to see you every day or night, I will. After that, when everything's settled with them, I can finally be with you. Every hour, every second of every day, I promise you that."

Minako smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to make a promise, I trust you with all my heart. I'll do what I can to help you with this. Although I'm a little angry that they took you away from me...I want to thank them, for taking care of you when I'm not around."

Rei sighed in relief. If there was one thing about Minako that changed, it was her being more matured. She held her blonde lover's arms and leaned her forehead on Minako's, smelling her love's scent to calm her nerves. They started doing waltz for a few minutes before Rei spoke.

"You've changed. I so proud of you, but I still like my old Mina-chan though." The blonde smirked. She pushed the former police to the nearest wall and kissed her passionately. Rei was surprised by the sudden action.

"You were saying? I was just being polite at first, you know, after being separated for a while and everything. The moment my memories came back, my naughtiness and my ecchiness came along with it as well." Minako whispered huskily on Rei's ear and sent shivers all over her body. Damn, she's right and she missed that too.

"Hey, I thought it's my turn this time?" Rei protested as Minako already started removing her girlfriend's blazer. The raven-haired girl noticed her blonde love's face was a little flushed. As the other girl slowly undressed her, Rei placed her hand on Minako's forehead and felt her temperature. The other hand moved down to her lover's right cheek.

"I think it's too soon for us to do this again, Minako." Rei said gently as she hugged the other girl who stopped halfway from unzipping the brunette's jeans.

"What do you mean?" Minako pouted but Rei kept a stern face.

"You may not realize it but it bothers me to look at your obviously tired face. I think you're even a little feverish." Minako put her own hand on her forehead and she was indeed a little hot. She puffed her cheeks and looked at Rei with puppy eyes.

"But, I really want to do it with you right now..."

"Believe me, I want it badly, too. But I had to stop myself. I don't want you to catch a cold or worse, flu. There is always tomorrow." Rei said in a sweet tone as she wrapped her arms on Minako's now lazy shoulders. The blonde took the opportunity to stare and enjoy Rei's shirtless form. Her hands wandered from the raven-haired girl's breasts down to her flat stomach. Rei's body remained the same. It never failed to arouse her. She wanted not to resist but when her eyes landed on Rei's left shoulder, she stopped. There was a small medical plaster that covered the former policewoman's injury. She remembered Rei being shot by one of the people who almost kidnapped her. She lifted the other girl's bandaged arm and caressed it lightly as she spoke.

"Okay...But you'll have to take care of me until I get better...and then we can do _that_, right?" Minako thought it was embarrassing to still think of sex after everything that happened but she just really wanted to be with Rei, to talk to her, to make love to her everyday if she could. That's what she really felt and she didn't want to deny it. Rei nodded in response and bent down to retrieve her long-sleeved blazer. She was about to wear it when Minako stole it from her hands.

"Minako...?"

"...At least let me have some fun...by seeing you without this." The raven-haired girl was surprised when the blonde threw her stolen clothes a few feet away. The blonde hugged her beloved and slowly rubbed herself on Rei's bare front as the raven-haired girl moaned from the bold contact. Minako received a light kiss on the forehead and she lifted her head to reach the other girl's lips. She received some quick and hungry kisses from Rei but the former pop-star gave a hint for a hot, passionate kiss by opening her mouth, which Rei gladly took. The kiss lasted longer than both of them expected. They have never done this even when they were together before. Perhaps it was because they were separated for a while. However, it was fate that they wanted to thank most that they were together right now. Even if there were upcoming obstacles in their relationship, they knew if they trust and love each other, they would make it no matter what.

"If you're going to—take care of me...you should...give me satisfaction..._slave._" Minako whispered as she finally felt the need to breathe from the kiss. The other girl smiled.

"I'm going to spoil you then, _my queen_." Rei breathed as she offered her other hand which Minako took and led her to the huge bed.

Minako's clothes and undergarments were replaced by a red silk sleeping robe. She hated to take some medicine but since Rei was taking care of her, she would take even the most bitter-tasting medicine. She allowed her lover to wipe and cool her body down with a wet towel. The blonde would moan when Rei purposely wiped her sensitive areas, particularly her breasts. She knew Rei felt a little guilty for not doing it with her that night. But having her lover take care of her in an erotic way was not so bad at all. In fact, she loved it too. Finally, sleep took over her exhausted body. Everything that happened the past month, the wariness, the loneliness and doubt quickly disappeared. All it took was to sleep beside her most beloved, Rei.

-------------

-Sanctorium-

Mark was sitting on his study area silently in the middle of the night. He was researching online something using his laptop. He found out that the former politician, the mastermind behind his parents' death, LudwigDuckheimer IV(*1) was found dead in one of his rest houses in Dublin two weeks after Sanctuary's unexpected visit. He was very sure that the one who killed him was none other than _Stephen Shards_(*2) because of the evidence, the same weird-shaped figurine left beside the corpse and the way the former politician was killed, suffer first then die. He smirked mentally when he read that Sanctuary was one of the main suspects because of the stunt they did almost fours weeks ago in the former politician's mansion. He just couldn't figure out why that man would kill someone who hired him before. Maybe someone else hired him to kill the former cabinet member. The mystery behind this murderous man only made Mark desire more vengeance.

It had been months—no years since he decided to seek revenge for his parents and his wife. Normally, in front of everyone, he wore a very thick mask. This mask shadowed his emotions, his doubts, especially his fears. At times like this when he was alone, he would think twice. Was he really doing the right thing? He knew it was already too late to ask that question. He knew that many things had happen, and there wasn't any way to bring it all back to normal. They had killed many people, including innocent ones, involved five young and talented people because of his selfish desires. He had hurt so many to satisfy his hunger for revenge; of course the recent victim was none other than Rei. It was all like a nightmare to him, how he wished it never happened. However, he already started this, and he'd be the one who would finish this. That was the only thought that kept him going. He knew that he was no different from the ones involved in his family's death. But the difference was he knew when to stop when it's too much.

"You know you're the only person I know who would sulk and does self-reflecting every Christmas." The sandy blonde-haired Henry said as he entered the study. He was holding two cups of hot chocolate and placed the other one on the table in front of Mark. The red-eyed man just looked at it.

"Drink, you know I hate coffee. I made it extra special. Try to loosen up sometimes, Mark."

"I am doing that right now."

"No, what I meant is try to have some fun. You're still young, yet you act like a 50-year old geezer who thinks that even breathing was his burden."

"...Perhaps I am like that." Mark said as he picked up the cup in front of him. Henry frowned and sighed.

"Don't be so selfish. What would Edward and the others think? They joined Sanctuary, believing that you gave them a reason to continue living. No matter how unexpected things turn out, we will always be on your side. Despite all the bad things that happened, we don't care. You...gave us a place where we belong. You gave us a home to return to...Oh, man...now I sound like a drama actor! What a loser..." Henry laughed at himself and scratched his head with a free hand. He stopped when Mark closed his eyes, seconds after he surprised the blonde man by laughing out loud. It sounded menacing, but Henry knew better that it was Mark's natural laugh. As the laugh died down, he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I don't know what I did that you guys are still here, helping me out despite the cold personality I posses. Even if there is a part of hatred burning inside of me, there was also a part that was glad that I am here right now, with these people who trusted their future to me...I owe you one, Henry."

"It's nothing. I'm just a little concerned that the ones that are always having fun were the four of us and not you. But ever since the cop girl came into our group, you showed a little emotion, you even had fun by teasing her."

"...Is that so? That girl is just too stubborn than anyone I knew, sometimes I don't know what to do with her. Although I admit that seeing her cute, annoyed face already became a habit of ours. Plus, she made our stalking job easier."

"We'll have to wait a few more days before that short-tempered girl comes back. For the meantime," Henry walked towards the door and opened it quickly to reveal Edward, Leonard and Grey listening on the other side of the door. Realizing that they were caught, they all quickly composed themselves and smiled gingerly at the other two.

"And I suppose you did not happen to pass by, did you?" Mark said, smiling a little. Grey was the first one to talk.

"Well, yeah—No, no...um...we were just wondering if both of you were planning to enjoy Christmas by talking about unnecessary things—erm, not that necessary but—"

"We kinda decided to cook...although the food looked weird I'm sure you'll like it." Leonard chuckled.

"It's a little lonely without Rei-san, though. But Grey said we'll have another celebration with her once she goes back. Right now we really want you to celebrate and have fun with us, Mark." Edward said, playing with a red and green feather.

"...I guess I'll have to take out that fifteen year-old whine I was saving..."

-------------

--Somewhere in an abandoned building, Dublin--

Christmas Eve. It was a very normal day for a certain murderer. He never believed in anything, for death was the only thing that was certain for him. The day that his eyes opened he already knew he was destined to be a psycho killer. He was a special case. He was more than aware of his surroundings, like he was a part of it. He was like a living death god, designed to inflict pain and suffering. He had outstanding skills, but was used to destroy his own kind for money. He had been silent for years, thinking that everything was just too boring for him.

However, recently, something caught his attention. He had ignored Sanctuary before because he thought they were just one of those lame youngsters who foolishly tried to seek him for revenge and gave up, until he saw them in television. For some reason, he was highly amused that they went back for more. He had heard many great things from this group, particularly Mark, the leader of the group. He also heard that some of them were 'gifted' like him. He smiled menacingly; this only meant one thing for him, a game. He picked up a piece of wood and started to carve something with a small but sharp knife. He was watching a video recording of Sanctuary's appearance in Ludwig Duckheimer's mansion four weeks ago using an old television.

"So...you still chose seek me, _Mark Lindeburg_? And what do we have here...a little sixth member? I say I have seen those violet eyes before...but I hardly remember when, though..."

"Maybe she's one of those hookers you had slept with before?" An annoyed and jealous voice of a woman was heard. The man ignored what the woman said.

"I don't think so. You're the only woman I've slept with and allowed to live...I'm not sure why Mark would recruit a timid looking girl though. But if he wants a challenge...I shall gladly give it to him. I've never been this excited before." He finally said before blowing the bits of carved wood from the finished product and placed it with the rest of the figurines he made on a small old table.

-------------

-Back at the Hotel Suite-

Rei couldn't sleep. She was either too happy or was too overwhelmed to do so. At first she thought it was just a dream, but the feeling of her bare skin on Minako's was enough proof that it wasn't. Besides, she promised she'd take care of her blonde lover. To her relief, Minako's fever completely disappeared. Now, all the girl needed was a good sleep.

She recalled everything that happened since she met Minako. She recalled her treasured memories with the blonde, the complicated situations. But the memory that scared her the most was seeing Minako injured, hurt, there was so much blood that she never want it remembered anymore. She just realized that losing Minako was her greatest fear. She had thought of so many things when she was with Sanctuary, but never thought of anything like this. The anger she felt for herself still existed. For her, being unable to protect Minako was definitely unacceptable. She swore to herself that she would never let anything happen to her lover, that she would protect Minako with her life.

Looking at the blonde's restless form for a few minutes, Rei couldn't help but to take advantage of the unconscious beauty in her arms. She traced the shape of the girl's perfect face, she let her fingers linger on the shaped nose and finally, she traced the pale-pink lips that she was kissing earlier. Rei leaned and kissed it lightly, and then ever slowly, she trailed her lips down on Minako's sexy neck and collar bone. It took all control she had left to stop herself from doing 'perverted' things on her sleeping lover. The blonde girl shifted as her sleeping head leaned just below Rei's cheek. Her wandering right hand seemed to be trying to find something. Found it. The hand finally rested on one of Rei's breasts. The raven-haired girl sighed and contented her self by smelling Minako's scent and by hugging her in a most possessive way possible. She had let Minako's cotton candy scent fill her lungs and finally lulled her to sleep.

'_Tell me, what is our ending? Will it be beautiful?'_

()()()()()()

F.Y.I.:

1.) **Ludwig Duckheimer IV**-a fictional character I added from Chapter 21. He hired Stephen Shards to murder Mark's parents and wife.

2.) **Stephen Shards-**a fictional character I added from chapter 19. He is the main villain here...that's enough hint so no spoilers for the meantime.

()()()()()()

Ah! Finally an update after...erm, a year?

I know, trust me I hate myself more for being too busy and too lazy (mostly lazy). I'm really sorry you guys have to have to wait so long for the update. But a promise is a promise. I hope y'all like the borderline...no, I mean Yuri stuff in this chapter...I also hope it's not too much exaggerated...

I'm slowly re-posting the chapters with better ones for (a little) improvement, so I hope it will be more worth reading. Currently, I re-posted chapters 1-6. I'm still working with my stinking grammar for the zillionth time but thank you for bearing with it.

Also, thank very much for your continued readership, and also to those who reviewed and emailed me, you guys rock! Since I have a much better schedule for the upcoming year, I will definitely do my best to update sooner...I'll add this to my new year's resolution list (**scribbles in a piece of paper).

Ja! Need to daydream!

Runie


End file.
